


Out of Chains

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Play Fanfiction [2]
Category: Butterflies - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chains, Emperor - Freeform, F/M, Lost prince, M/M, Mpreg, Salvation, Sith, Sith Lords, anu, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Gilad Pelleaon couldn't leave the poor, attractive slave behind and everything else happened.





	1. Find Me

Captain Gilad Pellaeon, second to Emperor Thrawn, made his way through the market streets of Anu. It was an Outer Rim world of varying climates. He was currently in the capital, Ari. He hated this world. Despite the efforts of the Republic, Empire, and even New Republic, slavery was rife here as it was on Tatooine. He found himself sitting through the horror of a slave auction. "And now. ladies and gentlemen, a rare specimen," said the auctioneer. A young man, no older than 19 standard years, was brought out. He had long brown hair and bangs that fell into his face, nearly covering his royal blue eyes. He was just a little shorter than Gilad and not a muscular or broad, though he was fit. He, sadly, seemed perfectly calmed. "Lot 239, 19 years, registered a male but is a hermaphrodite. Born in captivity, ladies and gentlemen, utterly obediant."  
Gilad stopped to listen to the bidding, considering the slave.  
The Empire had strict laws against slavery, but on worlds run by the powerful Hutts, such laws may as well be nonexistent.  
He raised his head, and his eyes met Gilad's.  
Gilad's heart stopped. He was heart-breakingly beautiful.  
If left here this young man would be destroyed, not doubt brutally used, being a hermaphrodite, and who knew what else. The Captain knew he couldn't just walk away.  
He sighed. Would he have enough to compete with these bidders? He had a good salary and pay stored away. He had to try.  
"He's quite the prize, ladies and gentlemen. This beautiful thing here was bred for just that, beauty. Lets start the bidding at 1000 credits, shall we?"   
He wanted to vomit. 'Bred'? Still, he raised his hand.  
"Yes, 1000 from the gentleman there. Do I hear 1500?"  
A different appendage raised.  
"Aha, 1500! 2000?"  
Gilad again.  
And so on, until the auctioneer called. "5000! Once, twice..."  
"Sold to gentleman in the second row! Come around back to retrieve your prize, good sir."  
Gilad unchained the boy as soon as they were face to face, handing his credit chip to the auctioneer. It was traceable, but Thrawn would sort it out somehow.  
He hurried the boy along. He needed to leave. He needed to get off this planet.  
Thrawn wasn't exactly overjoyed.  
"Gilad, what did you DO?!" he boomed. The boy flinched violently, clearly expecting pain.  
"Thrawn, I couldn't just leave him. You should have heard them."  
"You 'couldn't'? Enlighten me, Captain."  
"Look at him, Thrawn!"  
"What of it. Aside from being startled, he's not unhealthy?"  
"Thrawn! Think! PLEASURE SLAVE! Think!"  
Thrawn sighed. "What did they say, Gilad?" he asked, softer this time, trying not to terrify the boy anymore.  
"That he was bred to be beautiful, was quite a prize, and other horrendous things!"  
Thrawn cursed. The boy flinched.  
“Stop it! You’re scaring him!”  
Thrawn turned his complete attention to the boy. Slowly he raised terrified sapphire eyes to meet the crimson eyes of the towering Chiss. Thrawn gently looked him over. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be frightening. What is your name, little one?"  
He looked at Gilad... for permission.  
"You don't need my permission to speak."  
The boy looked beyond terrified at that. "Gilad, I don't think he's ever been without a Master. Until we figure out how to help him you must play that role."  
Gilad sighed. "Fine. You have permission to speak."  
"C-Cas Taylor, sir," he said softly.  
Thrawn nodded. "A pleasant name. Well, Cas, I am Emperor Thrawn and this is Gilad Pelleaon. You will be safe here."  
He looked at Pellaeon. "Master has a very nice name."  
"Master would rather you use his name or call him Captain at least." Gilad told him.  
He nodded vigoriously. "Yes, Captain."   
"Lets not overwhelm him with so many changes at once, Gilad."  
"I'm not comfortable with Master."  
"How about a comprise? He calls you both, that way he can get used to calling you something besides 'Master'?"  
"Master Captain? All right."  
Thrawn smiled. Despite the obviously harsh life he had, the boy was innocent and eager to please. "I'll have larger quarters arranged for you, Gilad, as I'm sure being alone would only frighten him."  
Gilad sighed. If it would help... "All right."  
Thrawn thought for a moment. "Cas? What are you trained to do exactly?"  
"I was taught to cook, clean, and pleasure Master."  
"I... see. Would caring for uniforms and hairdressing fall under one of those categories?"  
"I would do Mistress's hair before I was sold."   
"I'll take that as a yes. What about clothes?"   
"I can sew."  
"I was referring to very basic care, not repairs. So brushing, pressing, polishing...?"  
"Yes, sir, I can do that."  
Thrawn nodded. "Gilad, this young man is capable of great energy and should be given gentle tasks to occupy him. As it stands, the orderly who would normally care for us is leaving to be married. If Cas is willing, perhaps he would like to take his place."  
"Could I, Master? I promise to do well."  
Gilad nodded. "If you wish, I won't object."  
The smile that came over his face made Thrawn sure it could have lit the Darkside. "Thank you, Master!"  
Thrawn smiled in spite of himself. "Assuming that Armitage doesn't have his own orderly, you may have a third to care for." He turned to Gilad. "Speaking of Armitage."  
"Yes, Sir?"  
Wide blue eyes gazed up at Thrawn. "You are Master's Master?"  
Thrawn and Gilad cut there eyes at each other. "Uh... Well, in a way. I am the Emperor and Gilad is my second, but I do not own him. We have a close friendship."  
"What do I call you then?" he asked meekly.  
"Emperor, Your Imperial Highness, Admiral, Grand Admiral, or merely Thrawn."  
Another wide eyed stare.   
"That was probably, too much. Just Thrawn will do, little one."  
Cas blinked. "Yes... Thrawn?"  
"You were saying something about General Hux, sir?"  
"Ah, yes. We'll be meeting his ship the Finalizer within twenty-four hours. Why don't you get Cas settled in somewhere and give him a tour of this suite of the Chimeara? I will be meditating if you need me."  
"Yes, sir."   
"I will have permanent quarters for two of you by tonight."   
"Yes, sir. Thank you. Come along, Cas."   
"Yes, Master."   
Gilad shot Thrawn a pained look over his shoulder as he gently guided Cas out of the room.  
He settled on making Cas a bed in his stateroom until Thrawn would arrange for a room for him. "So... what do you like to do, Cas?"  
"I cook and clean, Master," he answered dutifully.  
“But if you had no chores…?”  
"No chores?"  
"Nothing to do at the moment. For instance, if you had finished the Admiral's and my uniforms and we did not require dressing or polishing...?"  
"I would sing for Mistress sometimes."   
"What about reading?"   
"Reading? I was not taught, Master."  
Gilad sighed. "You'll need to learn to be an orderly. Let's see... There should be lessons available on the holonet."  
"Holonet, Master?"  
"Yes, I'll help you. Come here." He showed Cas how to turn it on. "You can tell it what you want."  
Cas stared at it with wide eyes, and the captain felt his heart break at all the poor boy had been denied. "Here, like this..." He gave him a lesson in using it and gave him permission to access it whenever he desired.


	2. On the Bridge

Cas was amazed by it, even more when he found a program to play music with the keys like one would a piano. Thrawn was pulled from mediation by beautiful piano music.  
He stood up and came into the main room. "Who's playing?"  
Gilad was gawking at Cas, who was sitting at the terminal with a music program open, playing the music.  
Thrawn smiled. "I enjoy the organ program myself."  
Cas jumped and stopped playing, blushing.  
"There's no need to be embarrassed. It was beautiful. May I?" He gestured to the bench.  
Cas scuttled out of his way. Thrawn opened the organ program and began to play a favorite opera aria of his. Nothing could have prepared him and Gilad for Cas to sing along.  
He continued to play, listening with his mouth slightly open. Eventually, he joined him, providing a low countermelody.  
Gilad could only stare. He wasn't so surprised by Thrawn, but Cas... what a beautiful voice.  
Finally, Thrawn finished the Aria.  
Cas was smiling that radiant smile. "That was Mistress's favorite. The music is very pretty."  
"It is. It was my father's favorite as well."  
"What is your father like?" Cas asked curiously.  
Thrawn sighed and shook his head. "He was strong, kind, and loving. He tried to rule justly and enforce law, but..." He shook his head again. "He... he was sick." Cas's expression was so heartbroken for him. "And now, he's dead..."  
"I'm sorry," Cas said, his voice filled with such pain on Thrawn's behalf.  
"It's not of your fault, child, but I appreciate the sentiment. Thank you. What of your father?"  
"I do not know. I only ever had Master and Mistress once I was big enough to leave Mother."  
Thrawn sighed. "And... your mother?"  
"I do not know either. I was taken away when I was still very little."  
Thrawn made a mental note to attempt to look into it. "Any siblings?"  
"I... I do not know. It was only me with Master and Mistress, and then Master died when I was young."  
"I see. Well, Cas, I hope you will be happy here."  
"Thank you. If Master is like my other Master, I will be happy. Master and Mistress were very old but very nice. Mistress like to give me candy when I made her smile."  
"Well, if you want sweets, you needn't worry. I keep a jar of candies in my office and a second in my quarters. Help yourself any time." He stood up. "Gilad, I'm going to take a nap before our rendesvouz with destiny."  
"Yes, sir. I'll show Cas around the ship." He perked up at that.  
Thrawn went to take his rest and Gilad began the tour.  
Cas was amazed at all the sights and sounds. The crew was rather curious.  
Gilad ended their tour in the kitchen.  
Cas looked around the kitchen with glee. It was clear that he enjoyed cooking, considering how happy he looked to be here.  
Gilad looked around. "Where is he? Grenadier? Come out."  
"I'm here, Captain." Cas stared at the masked chef in a bit of awe as he made his appearance. Grenadier didn't make eye contact with anything and stared resolutely at the counter. "What do you need?"  
"Grenadier, this is Cas, our newest resident." "Hello," said a sweet male voice.  
Grenadier's eye flashed up briefly. "Oh! Kinda small, aren't you? Want some milk and cookies?"  
Cas's eyes lit up. "Oh, Master Captain, may I please?"  
Grenadier looked a little weirded out by the title.  
"Yes, little one, you may." Cas gave a happy little giggle.  
Grenadier showed him where the milk and pumpkin spice cookies were and then folded his arms.  
"I bought him on Anu. If he had stayed there and been bought by anyone else..."  
Grenadier sighed, nodding. "Tell him he's welcome here any time he wants to come, or give him permission, whatever he needs. And we'd better warn him about-"  
Carnelian bounced in. "I smell cookies!"  
Gilad barely had to time to react before a started Cas was quite literally in his arms, his eyes wide. The Captain briefly thought he resembled a startled Loth-cat.  
Carnelian didn't notice. She sailed past Grenadier to where Cas had been eating and stared. "Someone's started without me!"  
The chef pointed to the young man in Gilad's arms.  
Carnelian poured a second glass of milk and glanced over mildly. "Oh! Hi! Welcome to the Chimeara!"  
Cas relaxed and slipped back down to his own two feet. "Hello, Ma'am."  
"I'm not old enough to be a Ma'am. I'm just Carnelian." She turned to Grenadier. "So, who is he?"  
"Ask the Captain," he said as Gilad sent Cas back to his cookies, where the boy continued to eat his treat happily. She turned to said Captain. "So?"  
"He's a slave I rescued on Anu."  
"Bet Thrawn wasn't happy about that."  
"Not at first, but he softened up."  
"Typical, Gilad. What's it going to be next? Puppies?"  
"Puppies?" Cas asked. He frowned. "Thanks, Carnelian?"  
"Oh, wait... You already did puppies." Carnelian looked over. "What are you thanking me for?" She stole a cookie Cas was holding and downed her milk. "I'm needed elsewhere. Have fun."  
Cas looked startled by the cookie theft then picked up another.  
"She can be a handful, but she's sweet under the skin." Grenadier defended her.  
"She's very pretty," Cas complimented.  
Grenadier nodded. "And fastidious." He smiled. "We're married."  
"You are very sweet together."  
"Thank you."  
Gilad smiled a little. "Come along, little one. Perhaps we should start your reading lessons before we reach the Finalizer."  
"If you ever need objects, the kitchen is full of them." Grenadier picked up a frosting bag and an apple and handed it to Cas with "A-P-P-L-E" frosted across it.  
Cas stared at it blankly. "I.. I cannot read at all," he said softly.  
"Not even letters?" Grenadier looked confuzzled. "Well, you should be able to recognize this word at least by the end of lesson one. It's 'Apple.'"  
"Apple," Cas repeated. He smiled at the chef. "Thank you. Mistress taught me to read and write only music, but she would read her stories aloud to me sometimes."  
"Come on back sometime, I'll make you alphabet cookies."  
The boy nodded eagerly and followed Gilad out.  
Gilad set up the lesson on the holonet and helped Cas learn the alphabet and some basic words. Sure enough, he did recognize 'Apple.'  
"Cas, do you know the names of your former Master and Mistress?"  
"Yes, Master. Their names were very nice. Elliot and Celeste."  
Gilad spelled them out on the holo. "There we go."  
Cas copied them down, slowly spelling them out, repeating the letters as he wrote them. When he finished he seemed sad.  
"What is it, Cas?"  
"I miss them. They were both very nice to me."  
"I see." Gilad kept his opinion of anyone who would A) own a slave B) keep them in ignorance and C) not provide for their freedom and care after their deaths to himself.  
"Master Elliot died when I was ten, and Mistress Celeste died last year. I was given to trainers, and they taught me how to pleasure my next master. Then you bought me, Master."  
He mentally repeated his previous sentiments. "I see. That must have been harrowing."  
"They... were not like Master Elliot and Mistess Celeste. They were angry and rough."  
"Most slaves are treated quite badly. It's one of the reasons his Imperial Highness has made it illegal and is doing his utmost to end the practice."  
"There were many slaves there. So many were hurt and afraid."  
"If you told us where this place was, Thrawn would want to rescue them."  
"I do not know. It was... underground somewhere. A long, dark journey. I... I don't like the dark, Master."  
"It's all right, Cas. Very few people do."  
"They came when it was dark."  
Gilad hugged him gently. "You can tell me whatever you need to."  
Cas immediately accepted the embraced, had been trained not to pull away. "They were always rough, always... laughing. It always hurt, Master."  
"Some people feed off other's suffering. They are cruel, terrible, and deserve to die."  
Cas sighed softly. Gilad nearly jumped out of his skin when soft lips found his neck.  
"No!" He pushed him away. "No!" He decided to retreat, entirely thrown.  
Cas stared at him, confused... afraid.  
Thrawn had seen some of the exchange. "You did... well, I won't say nothing wrong, but nothing you could have helped." He gestured to a chair. "Sit down, Cas. I'm going to tell you a story."  
He slowly sat down, looking lost and uncertain.  
"Once, I was in a circumstance not unlike yours."  
"You were?" he asked meekly.  
"Indeed. I was kidnapped and drugged into believing I was another man's husband."  
Blue eyes widened, and he stared up at Thrawn.  
"Yes, I know. Surprising, isn't it?"  
"How did you get away?"  
"I questioned the circumstance." Thrawn made a gesture. "I argued with myself. I weighed evidence. And... my friends found me, helped me."  
"You have good friends, sir."  
"Indeed. And so do you, though you don't recognize it yet." He stood and patted Cas's head. "Question your circumstances, Cas. When we question things, we rebel against the arbitrary will of those who do not think."  
"Sir, is Master angry with me?"  
"No, he is frightened."  
"Frightened?"  
"Of the power he can wield over you, it was never meant to be given to any mortal man."  
He mentally kicked himself when Cas just looked even more confused.  
"Cas. No one is meant to be able to command another to sleep with them or show affections unearned. Do you understand?"  
He slowly nodded. "I think so."  
"In future, try to avoid kissing him when he only means to comfort you."  
"Yes, sir. I... I had thought..."  
"I know what you thought and he would never ask for that when you have no choice but to give it."  
Cas nodded, but Thrawn could see the later hour was effecting him and his ability to focus and understand.  
"You need to rest, Cas. You may take my bed. I will be on the bridge if you need anything."  
"Thank you, sir."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas's singing voice is Josh Groban, and the aria Thrawn plays in this chapter is "Sincera".


	3. Meeting Hux

Thrawn left his quarters and went up to the bridge. "Commander Travolta, report."  
"Sir! We are on course and schedule to meet with the Finalizer in six hours!"  
"Very good."   
"Permission to speak, sir?"  
"Granted."  
"The boy, sir, with Captain Pellaeon, who is he?"  
"A damaged creature that we must all keep an eye on and care for. A former slave. He will be taking Orderly Janisson's duties and quarters when she leaves at our next stop."  
"Yes, sir. We'll ensure he's safe here, sir."  
"Thank you, Commander Travolta." He paced to the captain's chair and sat down, steepling his fingers. Six hours. Force, how time dragged!  
"Captain on deck!" He turned as Gilad approached him.  
Gilad came up on his side. "Your Imperial Highness."  
"Captain," he returned.  
"I- I'm sorry I reacted so badly to Cas's advance. It was a surprise."  
"You reacted as you should have, if not a little strongly."  
"I know, but I didn't mean to frighten him."  
"Speak to him when he wakes, Gilad, but have patience with him. He needs to time to understand."  
"I understand." Gilad snapped to and saluted, patrolling the bridge to keep an eye on things.  
When Thrawn returned to his quarters when they at last arrived he went into the room to see a lump under the covers and Curry and Snoots gone from their tree. "Snoots? Curry?" Cas sat up, and the two lizards emerged from the blankets, having decided that curling up with the newcomer in their master's bed was better than remaining in their tree.  
Thrawn chuckled softly. "They are cuddlebugs." He caught them up in his arms. "We're rendezvousing with the Finalizer in an hour. Would you like to help me feed them?"  
"I'd like that very much. They're very sweet."  
Thrawn smiled, nuzzling Curry. "Now, if only they'd just breed like I keep trying to get them too, they'd be perfect. Come on, I'll show you where the bottles are."  
"They... I... I had a nightmare, and they came to me."  
"They will do. They're highly Force sensitive."  
“Force sensitive?”  
"Able to sense their surroundings and interact with a cosmic energy field that binds the world together."  
"I was told stories of people who used this Force. Master Elliot told me stories when I was young about Jedi."  
"Jedi made up a large percentage of Force users a few decades ago, but I am a Sith."  
"A Sith?"  
"A user of the colloquially named 'darkside' of the force as separate from Jedi and Dark Jedi."

Cas shivered, and Thrawn felt his signature spike with fear. "Dark is evil. Dark brings pain," he whimpered.  
"Do not think of it as Dark. As I said, that is a colloquial name. Think of it as passion, pragmatism, and emotion."  
“Like in songs?”  
"Exactly. Opera especially is a Sith art."  
"Oh."   
Thrawn fixed the ysalamiris' bottles. Cas came over to him, and Snoots, with a chirp, lazily rolled down Thrawn's arm into Cas's arms. "Oof! He's heavy," Cas said with a giggle.  
"He's a very old male and he's a bit fat, admittedly. I've had him for a long time." Thrawn let Curry down onto the table and handed a bottle to Cas. "Just cradle him and he'll take it easily."  
"Like young Mistress's baby," he said as the lizard suckled.  
Thrawn sighed through his nose. "Exactly."  
When he looked again Snoots had finished and looked like he was in Heaven as Cas stroked him and scratched his belly. Thrawn was almost sure his tongue would lole out any second.  
Thrawn chuckled and stroked Curry's head.  
Gilad entered and smiled at the sight. Cas looked up and froze, causing Snoots to grumble. "Master?"  
Gilad made a pacifying gesture. "Nothing's wrong, Cas. You may continue."  
"Master,... I am sorry... for earlier."  
"It's not your fault, though, in future, you would find it advised that I do not desire sexual favors from you.”  
"Yes, Master," he said, cuddling Snoots, who purred.   
"I think Snoots has a new favorite, sir."  
Thrawn sighed. "Yes, it seems that way, doesn't it? I only hope he takes to Armitage so well. Speaking of, Cas, if you would assist me in putting on my dress uniform?"  
"Yes, Thrawn," he said, giggling as Snoots licked him. "You might have to pry him away from Snoots first," Gilad chuckled.  
Thrawn laughed. "Come on, Snoots. Let him go!" He lifted the lazy lizard into Gilad's arms.  
The ysalamiri made a sound remarkably like a 'humph!' and became dead weight in the Captain's arms. "Force, sir, I'd swear he's pouting."  
"Well, then. I'd best get in my uniform quickly."  
Cas giggled and nodded.  
Thrawn's dress uniform had been laid out for assembly.  
Cas looked at it. "Very nice," he said.  
"Thank you." Thrawn pulled on the pants and jacket easily. Cas straightened the lines and took up the medal box.  
He added them in the order Thrawn instructed then adjusted it to smooth out any unnatural wrinkles.  
Thrawn settled on a stool for Cas to dress his hair and balance the circlet on his head.  
His hair was brushed into a neat side brush rather than straight back and the circle placed carefully upon his head, titled just slightly upward.  
Thrawn nodded in approval. "Excellent, Cas. Thank you. Would you like to accompany us to the Finalizer?"  
"May I?" he asked, looking hopefully at Gilad.  
"Yes. Thrawn ordered an Orderly's uniform for you. Make yourself presentable."  
Thrawn let him into the bathroom, and he and Gilad waited.  
Cas soon emerged in the uniform. "Master, is there something I can use to tie my hair?"  
Thrawn looked about. "I know I have ribbon somewhere..." He searched then produced a black ribbon. "Here, little one."   
Cas tied his hair back in a tail, tying a bow in the ribbon. "Is this good?"  
Gilad nodded. "Excellent. We should be going, Thrawn."  
Cas questioned suddenly. "Master? Who is Armitage?"  
"Armitage Hux is a General of the First Order and my fiancee," Thrawn answered.  
"Oh. Thank you." Cas fell silent.  
He followed them to the shuttle that would take to them to the Finalizier. Gilad almost hated to admit, but Cas looked stunning in the uniform, the black managing to made his royal blue eyes pop.  
Thrawn seemed nervy, fiddling with Curry's silk ribbons and jeweled pendant.


	4. Ren In Passion

Hux and Lord Ren awaited them in the hangar bay with a battalion of troopers in parade formation as well as Mitaka.  
Thrawn was centered between Captain Pelleaon and a General. Cas fell in with a few other officers, watching everything with bright eyes.  
He finally settled his gaze on Hux and Ren as they walked off the shuttle. Hux was straight, tall and proud. Beautiful in the pristine light, he strode forwards to meet Thrawn, hair and eyes shining, though his face was expressionless.  
"Armitage Hux," Thrawn said, kissing his hand.  
Hux looked a bit taken aback by his good manners. "Your Imperial Highness."  
Cas's eyes were drawn to the shadow that was Kylo Ren. He shivered, alerting the officer beside him.  
Kylo was slouching, staring at Thrawn with eyes that burned with hatred and confusion.  
Cas's attention snapped back when he heard Thrawn introduce Pellaeon to his fiancee.  
Hux nodded to Pelleaon. "Captain Pelleaon. We have heard of you in the First Order."  
"An honor, General Hux."  
Hux gestured to Kylo. "This is Kylo Ren. My co-commander on the Finalizer."  
"We've heard much of you, Lord Ren," Thrawn said smoothly.  
"Thank you, Emperor."  
Hux let his gaze glance at Thrawn's group and paused on the Orderly. He stood out from the group. First the General thought it was merely his long hair, then he realized this young man wasn't military at all. "And who is this, Emperor?"  
"This is Cas Taylor, our new Orderly. Cas, this is General Armitage Hux."   
"Pleased to meet you, sir," he said in a soft sweet voice, that drew the attention of many of the gathered First Order members.  
Hux nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Cas Taylor."  
Cas smiled, and Hux knew some of his men had to be staring now.  
"Lieutenant Mitaka, let's escort our visitors to the dining room."  
"Yes, sir, General. This way, please."  
The dining room was austere, with a few, abstract black sculptures.  
Cas looked around in admiration, until he walked right into Kylo Ren, bouncing off his chest.  
Kylo glared down at him. "Watch yourself, Orderly."  
Cas swallowed, trembling from his place on the floor. "Y-Yes, sir."  
"Lord Ren, it was an accident." Hux scolded.  
Mitaka bent and helped the poor to his feet as Thrawn and Pellaeon reached them.  
Gilad looked over at Cas in concern. "Cas, are you all right?"  
"Yes, Master," he said softly, the flash of fearing making him forget to call him 'Captain'.  
Hux gave them a strange look. "Come along."  
Cas realized what he had done. "I'm sorry," he said to Gilad and Thrawn, head bowed.  
Thrawn looked up at Hux. "Cas is a recovering slave. He is unused to our titles."  
"Oh, I see. I'm sorry," he said.  
"It is of no account. Given my stance on the practice, I would stare too."  
"You did more than stare, sir," Gilad said, trying to break the awkward tension.  
Thrawn nodded. "Dinner waits. Come along."  
Cas followed them, keeping a little closer now, trying to stay as far away from Ren as he could.  
Ren, for his part, had forgotten that Cas existed and was glaring holes into Thrawn.  
They finally sat down to eat.  
Cas was seated with the minor officers at one end, Hux and Thrawn at another. Ren was across from Pelleaon.  
Pellaeon glanced down at Cas, who at least no longer looked so afraid.  
Ren glared at Thrawn. "How is your war with the New Republic going, Emperor?"  
Pellaeon scowled at the Dark Jedi, who ignored him.  
Thrawn daintily took a bite of his scalloped potatoes. "We are not currently at war with the New Republic, Lord Ren."  
"I thought crushing them would be your priority."  
"My priority is bringing peace and law to my current lands. The Hutts are my concern."  
"They are quite the problem," Hux agreed, frowning at Ren.  
"Indeed. Slavery, murder, spice-running..." He shook his head. "I wish to wipe them from the face of the galaxy first." He glanced down at Cas, who was smiling at one of the officers, who had noticed his discomfort and was making an effort to cheer him. "To save others like him."  
Hux nodded, "An admiral goal."  
Ren snorted.  
Pellaeon desperately wanted to kick him.  
"I take it you disagree, Lord Ren?"  
"I do. The New Republic is the highest form of treason. That should be dealt with before simple lowlifes like the Hutts."  
"Indeed. And my people in chains? Am I to abandon them?"  
"What good are broken slaves?" he growled. Cas heard him loud and clear and flinched.  
"Even a cracked ruby is a treasure."  
Ren scoffed but finally shut up. Cas's whole body was tense. He wanted to run, away, to Master Gilad. He clutched his head, breathing heavily.  
Thrawn flicked a wave of calm out towards Cas. He eased off the approaching panic attack until the brunette relaxed.  
Gilad sipped his wine and made small talk, keeping an eye on Cas. He was calm now, but every so often he would cast a nervous glance at Ren. The Captain could only hope the Dark Jedi wouldn't be a threat to him.  
Ren's thoughts revolved around how to get Thrawn to embarrass himself in front of Hux.  
Thrawn, however, remained composed and controlled, and nothing he did seemed to push any of the right buttons.  
Hux responded favorably to Thrawn's conversation and even smiled once.  
This was unacceptable, but dinner finished without anymore hiccups.  
Ren pursued Hux down the corridors after they parted to rest.  
Hux was in no mood to deal with him. "Leave me alone, Ren. He'll sense you, and you know you can't take him in a fight."  
Ren pressed him against a wall and kissed him. "You're forgetting me."  
Hux struggled to get free.  
Ren sighed, stroking his red hair.  
"Let me go, Ren!"  
"What's changed, Hux? We were good together."  
"What changed is that I'm engaged, Ren!"  
"Why did you agree to it?"  
"Why the hell should I say 'no' to Snoke and the Emperor himself?! It would be stupid and possibly suicidal!"  
"I'd have talked to him."  
"He wouldn't listen. Snoke wants this alliance too much. Now get off me!"  
Ren finally released. "I will have you back."  
Hux straightened himself out and went to his quarters.


	5. I'm Out! Bye, Dad!

Thrawn knocked on Hux’s door.  
"Come in."  
Thrawn stepped in. "Armitage. I have a question."  
"What is it, Your Highness?"  
"Are you a willing participant in this alliance?"  
"Of course I am, Your Highness."  
"Truly willing? Without caveat?"  
He nodded.  
"May I ask why you ask, Your Highness?"  
"I have no wish to force you into a marriage you have no desire to be in."  
"I have no objection."  
"Attachments?"  
"No," he said, thinking how he'd be fairly glad to be free of Ren.  
"Previous relationships? Jealous suitors?"  
"One, Lord Ren. He's quite unhappy with the whole arrangement."  
"I see. Is he a danger to you?"  
"He... could become one without proper... warning."  
Thrawn motioned for explanation.  
"He has it in his mind that I belong to him, and he will... stake his claim... to remind me."  
"Is there anything I can offer to make you safer?"  
"I... am not sure."   
"Perhaps an ysalamiri."   
Hux gave him a questioning look.  
"A creature that repels Force energy. Like this charming little lady on my shoulder."  
"Oh, but does she not effect you?"  
"No. My father spent decades developing a technique for resisting their ability."  
“I see. Perhaps that would help."  
"Then take her."  
"That one? Are you certain, Your Highness?"  
"Please. She'll be no trouble. We leave in the morning regardless and I only have one other."  
"Very well."  
Thrawn extended an arm to gently touch Armitage's shoulder.  
Curry chirped and crawled down his arm and onto the ginger's shoulders.  
Hux watched her progress with some amazement. "Are they all like this?"  
"Usually."  
"She's beautiful. Thank you." Hux stroked her.  
"You're welcome. Her name is Curry."  
"Curry? Like the spice?"  
"I name all my females for spices, the males for herbs, the exception being Snoots."  
"Snoots?"  
"My oldest male. A great, fat lazy thing."  
Armitage snorted in amusement, and Thrawn smiled. "He's also a bit of traitor. He's chosen Cas as his new favorite."  
"I see that you do not inspire absolute loyalty in all of your men." Armitage eased his jacket off from under Curry. "Brandy, Your Highness?"  
Thrawn laughed. "In my men, yes, but evidently not in my pets. Cas only just came aboard with us. Yes brandy would nice, thank you."  
Armitage poured two glasses and handed one over. "Indeed. Sit down, Your Highness. My home is yours. Tell me more about Cas."  
"Gilad discovered him at an auction in the capital city of Anu nearly two days ago now. His elderly mistress passed away a year ago, so he was put up for sale after being... trained... to pleasure his next master. That's what Gilad saved him from."  
"I see. I understand that you have a very strong stance on slavery yourself, Emperor." He sat down on the couch beside Thrawn.  
"I do, and seeing him has only strengthened it. Poor boy was terrified of me at first, not that I blame him. I didn't exactly present myself well as I was telling Gilad off."  
"You weren't tactful?" Hux took another sip of his drink and gave the young Emperor an appraising look.  
"Sadly, I was not, but when he looked up at me with those terrified eyes all I could was scold myself for not being so. While his previous Master and Mistress treated him fairly well, for a slave, the 'trainers' did not, and he was in their hands for a year."  
"Trainers?"  
"That's the correct term, or at least what slaves are taught to call them. They 'trained' him to be a pleasure slave."  
Armitage's obscene response could be pardoned under the circumstance.  
"His fear runs deep enough that Snoots and Curry went to him during a nightmare in an attempt to comfort him and did not leave his side until I called them. It will be a slow process to help him, but I believe it will be worth it."  
Armitage nodded. "For my part, I don't agree with Ren."  
"I'm quite glad. The fool nearly caused a panic attack in the poor boy."  
They drank in silence for a moment. "Why me, Your Highness?"  
Thrawn paused and wondered how best to answer.  
"I have been searching for a capable companion for a long time, Armitage. For one specific companion."  
"Indeed?" Armitage slid closer.  
"The Force willed it that my long sought after companion be you."  
"It's fate, then?" Armitage sighed, resting against his shoulder. "From any one else, I would call that cute."  
"My father would have still called it cute."  
"Were you and your father very differently minded?"  
"Not so much at first, but as I grew we... drifted apart."  
"I see. Would he approve of me?"  
"I believe he would." Thrawn snuck an arm around Armitage. "What of your own parents?"  
"There's nothing to tell."  
"Nothing? You are the son of a Commandant of the army."  
"My father doesn't care for me."  
"But you're his son."   
"His illegitimate son."  
"That shouldn't matter." Thrawn sighed, holding him a little tighter. Armitage came closer, easily.  
"To him it does."  
"Well, then. He can go stuff himself up a drainage pipe."  
Armitage laughed.  
"You have a very charming laugh, Armitage."  
He blushed. "Thank you, Your Highness."  
"Does no one ever compliment you? They should."  
"Compliments are rare and sincere ones are even rarer."  
"More people should have their perceptions corrected then." Thrawn's eyes roved over his face. "Would you like me to describe you as I see you?"  
The young General blushed but nodded.  
"First, the obvious. Your hair. What is there to say about perfection? This glorious warm, red-orange. A sunset couldn't have a better color."  
"Then your eyes. A blue as the sky on a clear, sunny day."  
Hux reached up to his eyes and brought two contact lenses off of his sea green and silver eyes, heterochromic. "I apologize. Contact lenses. Continue."  
"Oh... And I thought you couldn't be more beautiful. I was wrong. Bi-colored eyes, the rarest of features. How unique, how gorgeous. The colors themselves are like a stormy sea with a thunderstorm overhead. I could get lost in them easily and drown."  
Hux blushed darkly. "Thank you."  
Thrawn traced his finger along Hux's jaw. "A strong profile, a sign of strong genes in many cultures."  
"These lips like rose petals." He thumbed at the bottom one. "A perfect shade to match your skim-milk skin, made paler and softer by little contact with sunlight. The top a perfect match to the bottom."  
Hux hesitantly kissed the caressing digit briefly.  
Thrawn smiled, moved the exploratory thumb to his sharp nose. "Your nose... Oh, my dear... This is what makes your face truly perfect. It's not exactly right."  
"So then how is it perfect?"  
"A perfect nose would transform you into one of the gods, Armitage. An untouchable, unreal statue. This slight upturn, this sharp angle, make you a man, a man as lovely as any god, but a man and while a god would never be perfect here, in this moment, you are because of this one small flaw. Your beauty spot. The artist's realism."  
He blushed darkly. "T-Thank you, Your Highness."  
"Thrawn, Armitage."  
"Thank you, Thrawn."  
"Have I spoken of your skin yet? Nevermind, for it bears repeating. It's soft as silk and pale as cream. I will have to take great care not to mark it, for you flush and bruise easily." He cupped his face and ran his fingers over the cheekbones. "Sharp as swords, over pale apples."  
"You're quite the poet, Thrawn."  
"I was classically trained. Simply command me and I can dance ballet solos, sing simple lullabies, and recite sonnets. If you ask, I will. I am yours for your pleasure and amusement."  
"You sing?"   
"I do. Not often, but I do. I also play piano and organ."  
Armitage gave him a searching glance. "There's a piece of music on the counter. Why don't you sing it?"  
Thrawn summoned the music to his hand.  
He took a glance at the pages and smiled. "I know this song. It was a favorite." He set the music down, hummed for a moment, and looked directly into Armitage's eyes.  
He smiled and began to sing.  
Piove sull'oceano, piove sull'oceano  
Piove sulla mia identitá  
Lampi sull'oceano, lampi sull'oceano  
Squarci di luminositá  
Forse qua in America i venti del pacifico  
Scoprono le sue immensitá  
Le mie mani stringono sogni lontanissimi  
E il mio pensiero corre da te  
Remo, tremo, sento  
Profondi e oscuri abissi  
É per l'amore che ti do  
É per l'amore che non sai  
Che mi fai naufragere e  
É per l'amore che non ho  
É per l'amore che vorrei  
É per questo dolore  
Questo amore che ho per te  
Che mi fa superar queste vere tempeste  
Hux stared at him then began to clap.  
Thrawn smiled and leaned into his ear whispering. "Seven awards."  
"I can see why. That was wonderful." Hux gently moved a hand to the back of Thrawn's head. "I am... not as talented."  
"Everyone has talents, merely different ones."  
Armitage gently pressed upwards for a kiss.  
Thrawn dipped his head to meet him, kissing him gently.  
Curry scuttled away across the couch. Armitage opened his lips slightly, sucking Thrawn's lower one into his mouth.  
Thrawn's circlet slipped loose and fell into his eyes. In a smooth movement, he took it off and tossed it onto the floor.


	6. Diving is Bad Idea

The next morning, Mitaka crept into Armitage's room and found them still asleep. He turned and crept out, ordering both of their breakfasts to the General's quarters.  
He went to find Pellaeon and found the Captain with the young Orderly, apparently teaching him how to read and write. "Good morning, Captain Pellaeon, Cas."  
Pelleaon looked up at Mitaka. "Lieutenant. Did you find them?"  
"I did, sir. Asleep... together."  
Gilad chuckled. "They must have hit it off then."  
"So it would seem, sir."   
Cas held up the datapad he was using, and Gilad took it to inspect his work. "Good. You're learning quickly, Cas."  
Cas smiled, pleased. "Thank you, Master."  
"You're welcome."  
Mitaka sighed. "I suppose one of us should wake them up. We do need to go to the Chimeara and head for Naboo."  
"Yes, I suppose one of us should, and I suppose it should be me."  
"If you would?"  
"I'll be back shortly, Cas."   
"Yes, Master."   
Gilad left, and Cas continued copying the words Gilad has written for him, working through pronoucing them.  
Mitaka sat down nearby. "Do you not know how to read?"  
"No, Lieutenant. Slaves are not allowed unless they need to."   
"Need to?"   
"If their master or mistress becomes unable to read and write for themselves. Master Gilad is teaching me. I can only read and write music right now."  
"I see. Are you finding it difficult?"  
"Sometimes, but Master Gilad said I'm learning quickly. Master Elliot and Mistress Celeste said that, too, when they taught me something new."  
"Then it surely must be true. Do you enjoy it?"  
"Yes. Mistress Celeste used to read her stories aloud to me, and I'm eager for when I can read stories on my own and choose them for myself."  
"Indeed. General Armitage likes to hear things read aloud. Perhaps he will help you practice."  
"He seems nice at dinner last night."  
"He is a fair man, not overly-kind, but not cruel at heart."  
"He will be good for Thrawn," Cas said with a smile.  
"I hope so. I hope Thrawn is also good for him."  
"He will be. Thrawn is scary when angry but very nice."  
Mitaka smiled. "I will take your word for it."  
Gilad returned. "Well, they're awake. We'll be leaving in an hour."  
"Excellent. I'll see to it that the shuttle is prepared."  
The trip back to the Chimera passed without incident. Once back aboard the Chimera, Cas and Gilad were given their new, combined quarters. Thrawn introduced Hux to Snoots, who gave the newcomer a friendly chirp... then went back to looking bored.  
Hux laughed. "What can one expect?"  
Thrawn sighed. "Apparently not much." Cas and Gilad came in so Gilad could speak to Thrawn. Smoots climbed down from the tree and scuttled over to Cas with a happy sound. Cas picked up the old lizard and cuddled him. Hux laughed at the flabbergasted look on Thrawn's face.  
Thrawn shook his head. "The best laid plans of mice and men gang aftly go awry..."  
Snoots was purring, on his back, his tongue hanging out the corner of his mouth as Cas stroked him and scratched his stomach. "Well I think he's taken a break to Heaven for the time being," Armitage chuckled.  
Thrawn nodded, taking his hand. "Come, I'll show you my own gateway to just such a place."  
"Sir, one moment. I did come here for a reason."   
"Oh, of course. My apologizes, Gilad."   
"You said you wanted a report on general preparations for our arrival on Naboo," he said, handing Thrawn a datapad.  
Thrawn scrolled through them. "Excellent. We'll have a busy, but enjoyable month."  
Gilad nodded. "Come along, Cas. We should start your lessons." Cas looked up from nuzzling Snoots, the ysalamiri clearly enjoying the young man's attention.  
Armitage smiled at Thrawn. "You promised me a gateway, Emperor."  
"I did." Cas out the grumbling Snoots down and followed Gilad out. Thrawn picked up his pet to return to his tree. Snoots went and nipped Thrawn's hand as he was pulling away like he was scolding a naughty kitten.  
Thrawn stroked his head gently. "Hush, you. Why not pay attention to your own bride, that children may yet be born? Meanwhile, I away to tend my own lover, and you bitter in this tree."  
Hux snickered. "He's certainly not happy with you. You made his favorite leave. He's quite rude, it's he, boy?" Snoots made a grumbling down and climbed higher into the tree.  
"Don't defend my pet, beautiful one, or gateways close like my legs." Thrawn murmured to Armitage.  
"As you wish, mighty one."  
They walked off, laughing, while Cas and Gilad worked on their lesson.  
Cas was a quick learner and enjoyed his lessons. He soaked up Gilad's praise.   
Gilad soaked up Cas's smiles and good mood in equal measure.  
Gilad showed Cas the nearby market. When Thrawn and Hux went to see them to all do something they found a huge pile of different fabrics in the middle of their guest quarters. Gilad was reading like that was normal.  
"Gilad? What on earth?"  
"Just wait, Thrawn."   
"Wait. Where is-"   
A happy squeal came from the pile, and Cas popped up clutching a purplish colored fabric, some white silk on his head, reminding Thrawn of a bridal veil for a moment.  
Armitage laughed. "That's one way to choose material."  
"Feel it!" Cas said excitedly, holding it out to the ginger.  
Armitage gently stroked it. "Ohh... Thrawn, get over here..."  
"Should I be afraid, Gilad?"   
"Possibly."  
Thrawn groaned and walked over, reaching out to touch. "Oh, my... I found what I want my next set of sheets to be made out of."  
Cas rubbed it against his cheek happily, and Thrawn caught sight of the tag that bore the fabric's name.  
"Sifleco? Ah, that explains it."  
"What explains what?" Cas and Armitage asked.  
"It's a hybrid of fleece, silk, and cotton. It's amazingly soft."  
"Ah. I think Cas is in love with it," Hux said, smiling at the brunette.  
"Well, he must have this piece then. And you, my love, something in a fairer color to match your eyes and hair." He brushed a hand over Armitage's eyes, now girded in clear contacts.  
Armitage smiled and nodded. "Now then, Gilad, Cas, we were going to go to the Waterfall District and wondered if you'd join us," Thrawn said.   
"Waterfall District?" Cas asked, rolling up the sifleco and setting the roll aside.  
"A beautiful section of the city, made of tiers and waterfalls.”  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Gilad said.  
"Then we should go. It's best to go near noon when the light is best. The mist becomes quite prismatic." Thrawn explained.  
"We should spend a day swimming, too," Armitage said. "I can't swim," came Cas's soft voice.  
"Then you must learn!" Thrawn said. "There's little else to do without swimming on Naboo."  
"Okay," he said. The Waterfall District was breathtaking. Cas was utterly entranced.  
Thrawn and Armitage walked slightly ahead, bathing in the spraying mists and smiling into the sunlight.  
Eventually they slowed, and Thrawn and Gilad began talking. Cas and Hux moved on ahead to look down one of the falls. Suddenly a running teen bumped into Cas. He lost his balance and tumbled over the side with a scream.  
Armitage cried out and dove after him.  
Thrawn and Gilad whirled in time to see the General's dive after him.  
Thrawn cried out. "Armitage!" And plunged towards the edge. Looking over, he saw Armitage floating, his head glanced against the stones. "Armitage!"  
Gilad flew past him over the edge and into the water, and Thrawn followed. He swam to Armitage. He was unconscious but alive. Gilad didn't surface. "Gilad?!" He got his fiancee to the bank them dove back in. Gilad was coming towards the surface, pulling an unconscious Cas with him.  
Thrawn gripped both men and towed them to where Armitage lay, unnaturally pale and still as death. Thrawn looked up at the cliff and down at his pale love, caressing his face and driving blood from his temples.  
He slowly, gently roused him with the Force, cautious about waking him. He groaned as he slowly came around. "My head."   
"Easy, Armitage. You've hurt yourself." Both looked over as Gilad began CPR on Cas.  
Armitage groaned and pressed his face into Thrawn's hand. "Is he going to be all right? Can't you do something?"  
Thrawn nodded and went to him. Gilad reluctantly moved, and the Emperor lay his hands on Cas's chest. He sent a shock of Force Lightning through him.  
Cas grunted and choked, thrashing back to life.  
Thrawn rolled him over as he coughed up the water in his lungs then vomited the water he'd swallowed.  
Armitage smiled in pure relief and closed his eyes. The sun was bright. Too bright.  
Cas, once he calmed, fell over, panting.  
Thrawn sighed, closing his eyes and dropping his head. "He's going to be all right. Armitage? Are you still with us?"  
"Yes. I think I have a concussion, though."   
"I think we should get them both to a medcenter," Gilad said.  
Thrawn nodded, looking up. "I'll climb and get somebody. You call."  
Gilad pulled out his comlink, shook it out, then called EMS.  
Thrawn clambered up to the terrace to wait for them.  
Luckily, he didn't have to wait long, to his relief.  
They had to use ropes and grapples to bring them both up and load them into the back. There wasn't room for both Thrawn and Gilad to ride along.  
They arrived later, relieved to find that Cas and Armitage were sharing a room, which made it easier for them. Hux was asleep, and Cas looked half-asleep himself.  
Thrawn sat down beside his betrothed, gently cupping his face and kissing his forehead. Gilad settled beside Cas. "Hey."  
"Hello, Master," he said softly, his voice taking on a sleepy quality from how relaxed he was.  
"You should probably call me Gilad or Captain after today."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want to be your master. Never."  
Thrawn cringed. Oh, he should have worded that better.   
Tears came to Cas's eyes, and he began to breath heavier. "You don't want me anymore?"  
"No, Cas. But... I want to be... your friend, okay? I feel too much to be your master."  
Thrawn's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He wished they were in separate rooms now. He felt like he was intruding.   
"You... feel something... for me?"  
"Yes! Just... just don't call me it anymore, Cas. Don't."  
"You... you won't send me back?"  
"I'd never do that. He wouldn't let me anyway." He jerked his thumb at Thrawn. "Don't worry about that. Just rest."  
"Okay, M-Captain."  
"Rest, Cas. Go to sleep."  
"Will you be here when I wake up?"  
"Yes, now go to sleep."  
Once Cas was asleep, Thrawn whipped around. "You've surprised me before over the years, Gilad, but this... this I well and truly did not suspect."  
"Oh, shut up." Gilad sighed, laying his head back. "Who wouldn't fall in love with him?"  
"Be careful, my friend. I know you'd never mean to, but you could all too easily hurt him."  
"I'd never tell him..." Gilad closed his eyes. "I just don't want him to call me Master anymore..."  
"Gilad, in a way, you already told him. You told him you have feelings for him. He may be naive, but he's not stupid."  
"Shut up, Thrawn. I can't deal with this right now." He closed his eyes.  
"All right, tell me what's wrong?"  
"Everything, Thrawn. Just let me sleep. Watch General Hux."  
"Fine, but I'll get the answer out of you later."  
Gilad didn't answer.  
Armitage woke an hour later. "Thrawn?"  
Thrawn looked up, taking his love's face in his hands. "Armitage."  
“Hi.”  
Thrawn sighed. "You tried to rescue Cas, got a concussion, just woke up, and the first thing you say to me is 'Hi?'"  
"It was the first thing that came to mind."  
"How about 'I am never going to do anything so stupid as diving into unfamiliar water headfirst again?'"  
"I was trying to save Cas. I reacted. There was no time to think. How is he, by the way?"  
"He's fine. Never do that again." He pressed his lips to his forehead. "I was so scared."  
"I'm sorry. All I could think was if I didn't do something he'd die."  
"How about calling me, so I can lift him out of the water?"  
"I panicked, okay?"  
Thrawn wrapped him in his arms. "It's okay. You're here, so everything is okay."  
Armitage hugged him back.  
Thrawn stroked his hair and took a deep breath.  
A frightened whimper from the other bed drew their attention. Cas's face was screwed up with fright in his sleep. "He's having a nightmare," Hux said.  
Thrawn sighed and reached over, touching his temple, silencing the demons inside his head.  
He shifted for a moment then relaxed. Hux looked at Cas with sympathy. "I can't imagine what he went through."  
Thrawn nodded, hugging him close again. "No one is ever going to hurt him like that again."  
"I hope not. He's so sweet and gentle. The thought of him being hurt like that..."  
Thrawn closed his eyes to shut out the images assaulting him. "It hurts like hell. Almost as badly as if... If it were you."  
"The difference is I would have a better chance at fighting back." Hux was silent for a moment. "I want to teach him how to defend himself."  
"I would support that idea wholeheartedly. He should learn some basic martial arts and how to hold and fire a weapon anyway if he's going to be on a military ship."  
"He shouldn't have to feel helpless ever again. I want to make sure he won't have to."  
Thrawn smiled at him with love and tenderness. "Have I told you that I love you?"  
"Not in the past few minutes, no." He smiled. "Well then I'm late. I love you."  
Armitage puckered his lips for a kiss.  
The Emperor leaned down and kissed his nose teasingly.  
Armitage groaned, moving his head upwards.  
Thrawn chuckled and kissed him properly.  
Armitage whispered. "I'm learning to love you. I'm learning quickly."  
"I'm glad. Perhaps we can give Gilad the push he needs for Cas."   
"What?"   
"He's fallen in love with Cas."  
Armitage nodded. "I saw many beautiful, romantic restaurants, with hotels above them at Vivace last week. We could all go out for an evening and stay the night at one."  
"Mmm. A good idea, though Gilad may be just a little too noble for his own good."  
"Then perhaps some persuasion from a fine wine is in order? In vino veritas?"  
Thrawn chuckled. "How devious of you, my dear."  
"I learned from the best and I have your example to follow."  
The Chiss smiled. "Gilad won't know what hit him."  
"No, he certainly won't." They put their heads together to scheme.


	7. The Great Frosting War

The next morning, Armitage, Cas, and Grenadier were tasting cake samples on the veranda.  
"Gilad, walk with me," Thrawn said to his friend.  
"Of course, Your Imperial Highness." Gilad fell into step with him and walked beneath the arbors of climbing vines, with either fruits or flowers decorating them.  
"What was bothering you yesterday, my friend?"  
Gilad sighed and looked up at the terrace where Cas was laughing about something.  
Thrawn followed his gaze and smiled as how carefree Cas looked.  
Gilad shook his head. "He's beautiful, isn't he?"  
Thrawn looked over at Armitage, compared the two men. "Not so much as Armitage, but I see what you mean."  
Armitage had a frosting bag in his hand and smearing white frosting over Cas's face, laughing.  
Gilad looked away, walking forwards. He plucked a small spray of berries from a vine and ate them slowly.  
"Gilad, you avoided the question. I expect an answer, Captain," he said in his best authority voice.  
"I want him, Thrawn. But I know I can't have him."  
"And who's to say that?"   
"After what he's been through?!"   
"Then show him you're different, Gilad."  
"I have been trying to, every day. But I can't stand to think... that something in him will always say he has to be mine if I ask."  
"That boy adores you. Be patient, explain it to him. Armitage and I will help you if you need us to. We'll help him understand."  
"If he wants me, let him come to me. I will never approach him."  
Thrawn sighed. It was up to him and Armitage to help Cas work through it, then. "Very well."  
"Sir, I-" He was cut off by Cas running to Thrawn, white frosting on his face and bright pink frosting in his hair. "Thraaaawwn! Armitage is being mean!" he whined with a giggle as he hid by the Emperor.   
Armitage came running, clutching a blue frosting bag, green frosting in his hair and pink on his face. "C'mere, you! Take your sugary punishment!" Cas squealed and ran.  
Thrawn laughed. "Wait! What's happening, Mitty?" He let slip the nickname he had thought up on accident.  
He paused at the nickname, jumping when Cas raced up and squirted yellow frosting down the front of his shirt then danced away, laughing. "It's war, Thrawn!" he exclaimed, giving chase.  
"Really? War over what cause?" Thrawn gathered a few handfuls of over-ripe berries and a bouquet of flowers.  
"I don't think there is one, sir," Grenadier called down to him, dodging them as they circled back past him, snatching up another bag each.  
Thrawn sighed, shaking his head. "Then I am obliged to defend my betrothed's honor." He threw the berries at Cas and wove two flower crowns for helmets with quick fingers.  
"No fair!" Cas yelled, then squirted a fantastically shot stream of purple frosting right into Thrawn's face.  
Thrawn wiped it away. "Very well, then. This is war. Berry brigade to the left, right, and center! Pince him!"  
Mitty grinned at Cas, jumped onto Thrawn's back, and rubbed orange frosting into his hair. "Mitty?!"   
"Beware traitors, Emperor Thrawn!" he crowed, running with Cas.  
Thrawn laughed, mocking a bereaved look of grief. "My own lover, a traitor. I will strike that crown from your head, harlot!" He chased after Armitage and rolled him in a patch of violets.  
"Cas, help!" Mitty laughed. Cas jumped onto Thrawn, and with a wicked grin, squirted frosting right down his pants.  
Thrawn squealed and turned about, throwing out an arm to toss him to the turf. "Gillaaadddd... Help!"  
Gilad, however, was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe.  
Thrawn picked both Cas and Mitty up in his arms and carried them to the pond, tossing them in with ease.  
They surfaced, both tall enough to stand, and glared at him. Gilad walked over, still laughing, then out of nowhere, kicked Thrawn in as well.  
Thrawn let out a yelp and fell in on top of them. They floundered and Mitty and Thrawn came up with waterlily pads on their heads while Cas was covered in hyacinths.  
Thrawn sighed and brushed the weeds off of Mitty, picking a pale, white waterlily and weaving it behind his ear. "I love you."  
Mitty kissed his cheek then followed Cas out, and as Thrawn got out he came face to face with four frosting bags. "Do you surrender, Emperor?" Mitty grinned.  
Thrawn sighed, raising his hands above his head. "Never." He clenched his hands and the frosting bags ruptured, back-firing onto the conspirators.  
Both squealed as they were coated in frosting. Thrawn smirked. Cas and Mitty exchanged looks then grabbed Thrawn and rubbed themselves all over him, smearing him head to toe in frosting.  
Thrawn sighed, hugged them both to his chest, and toppled backwards into the pond again, ducking them soundly.  
"All right, you three. It think it's time you all properly cleaned up," Gilad chuckled.  
Thrawn sighed, kissed Mitty messily and climbed out. "Come on, Mitty. We'd better get hosed down before we go in."  
Mitty climbed out and helped Cas up. They walked past Thrawn arm-in-arm. "Well I think those two are going to be just wonderful friends," Gilad said with a chuckle.  
”Snubbed.” Thrawn sighed, picking up Mitty's lily from the ground and brushing a spot of pink off of one of its petals. "Indeed." He looked down at himself and sighed. "This was a nice outfit this morning."  
"It can be cleaned, sir. Besides, they were having the time of their lives."  
"Indeed. I think Armitage has never been given such freedoms before. I can't complain if he indulges."  
"And Cas... goes without saying."  
"Indeed. Gilad, go and make arrangements for a weekend trip to Vivace. Mitty was quite taken with the scenery."  
"Yes, sir." When Thrawn emerged from his shower Mitty and Cas were stretched out on his massive bed. They were turned slightly, heads resting on each other's stomachs so they could look at each other while they talked.   
"Then Master Elliot began to be sick," Cas was saying.  
Thrawn sighed and came forwards. "Were it not for the obvious, I would find myself jealous, Mitty."  
They looked at him. "We could make a triangle," Mitty said.  
Thrawn settled beside him. "No, I am content."  
"You were saying, Cas?" the General prompted gently.   
"Master Elliot began to get sick. He was often in bed, so the piano was moved to their room so I could still play and sing for him. I was away with young Mistress Allana when he died."  
"I see." Thrawn stroked his hair. "How awful for you."  
"He was very kind and always so gentle. When I was young, a boy pushed me down in the market. Master Elliot picked me up as I cried and held me to him. He was always so warm, and he smelled like cinnamon. He told the boy to find his parents and leave us in peace. He bought me a lollipop from a vendor nearby and carried me back to the speeder. I thought he would be upset at me for crying so much, but he wasn't."  
Thrawn kept his mouth shut about his opinion of small kindnesses.  
"Mistress Celeste was so sad for a long time after Master Elliot died. She wanted me to go to Mistress Allana after she died, too, but it never happened."  
Thrawn bit his tongue. Armitage replied. "Why did they not free you? Send you to a school after their death and let you make something of yourself?"  
"Mistress Allana said she was going to, but Mistress Celeste died before she could give her custody of me, so I was sold instead."  
"Why were you not sent to Allana with the rest of the... estate." Thrawn bitterly spoke the words.  
"Slaves must be given separate custody files. We are not included in wills and inheritances."  
"Then why did she not free you when she was living?" Thrawn's tone was becoming vicious.  
"Because she wanted me to learn to take care of myself better than she could teach me. Mistress Allana said she could teach me, but because she lived on the far side of Anu, we did not see her often, so she could not teach me properly unless I lived with her. Mistress Celeste was about to sign over custody when she had her heartattack."  
"Or simply send you to Allana as a ward, not a slave." Thrawn leapt to his feet, his voice and expression thunderous. "No more! I will hear no more! Even the kindest slave master owns the slave and though they protest hatred for the institution, as a practical case, they offer no objection. I consider your previous masters the worst sort of hypocrites and I will hear no more!" He stormed from the room in a terrible passion.  
Mitty felt Cas start shake. He hugged him, pulling him close. "He doesn't mean to frighten you, merely stands by his beliefs very strongly.”  
Cas cried into his chest, and Mitty felt a wave of sympthany. despite everything, Cas had obviously loved his former Master and Mistress.


	8. What is Love?

Meanwhile, Thrawn went digging until he found the will then the custody papers. He began reading. 'I, Celeste Taylor, hereby release my slave of 17 years, Cas, and give him my name, to be a ward of my daughter, Allana Hunter, that she may teach him to live for himself.' It was unsigned and never legalized as she had died before she could submit it.  
Thrawn scowled at it. "Treacherous witch. She could have taken him as her own ward far earlier." Still, he laid it aside to have Mitty show to Cas. He would not raise the subject himself.  
Meanwhile, Armitage had managed to calm Cas down. "There. Lets not end such a fun day with tears."  
Cas sobbed. "They were never unkind to me. They seemed to treat me as much as a son as a slave, why would Thrawn hate such good people so?"  
"Oh, Cas, Thrawn hates slavery because so many slaves are mistreated. No one should own another person. I'm sure they were good people, but they should have freed you instead of keeping you as a slave."  
Cas thought of all he had suffered because of his slave mark. "But... I suppose he has a point... Armitage," he said softly.  
"Yes, Cas?" Armitage looked at him.  
"Do you love Thrawn?"  
Armitage was silent. "I have been learning to love him."  
"What's it like?"  
"It's difficult. I have never been loved or loved another before. I did not think myself capable."  
"Why do you ask?"   
"I wonder... if I love M-Captain."  
"Captain Pelleaon? Well, what do you feel like when you see him?"  
"I feel... happy and... safe."  
"That sounds enough like what Thrawn makes me feel, but Thrawn has more experience than me in this."  
"I guess I can ask him."  
"Maybe give him a bit to calm down then. He was not faking that rage from before and he would not be receptive to any conversation in that mood."  
"O-Okay."  
Armitage stood up. "In the meantime, let's find you something light to wear to Vivace. We'll be going on a trip down there soon and Thrawn and Gilad will insist that you come as well."  
"To where?"  
"Vivace. The coast town we saw on our drive through the country a bit ago."  
"Oh, okay."  
"We must find you something light and breathable or you'll get sunstroke."  
So they poured over the clothes Cas had, many of which had only just been bought there on Naboo.  
"This is lovely. This aqua and gold."  
Cas took up the breathable long tunic and leggings. "It is lovely. I like the gold work."  
"Lets choose a few more things."   
"Okay, Armitage."  
Armitage pulled out a sky blue outfit. "Oh, this is nice. This will work."  
"Oooh. I like that one," Cas said.  
"There we go then. It will bring out your eyes."  
"That's what the tailor said about a lot of colors she gave me."  
"Yes, but I'm not trying to weasel more money from the Imperial purse, so I mean it." Armitage put the other clothes away. "I will wear my own aqua and grey. Thrawn loves to see me in it."  
"Do you think he's still mad at me?"  
Armitage looked out at the sunset. "I doubt it. He was never angry at you, but for you in any case. Go on and find him. I'll finish my packing myself."  
"Okay." Cas hugged him then went to find Thrawn. He knocked the Emperor's door.  
Thrawn looked up from the balcony. "Come in."  
Cas hesitantly entered the room. "Thrawn?"  
Thrawn sighed, folded the document he had still been pouring over it. "Come out to the balcony, Cas."  
Cas went out to him. "Are you still mad?"  
"A little. But I'm not mad AT you, you need to understand."  
There was a pause, then Cas hugged him, pressing his face against Thrawn's back. "I don't like it when you're mad. It scares me."  
"I'm sorry. Did you need something, little one?" he asked gently.   
"How do I tell... if I'm in love?"  
Thrawn was silent for a moment. "Why do you ask?"  
"I... I'm wondering if I love M-Captain."  
"Well, how often do you think about him over the course of a day?"  
"Almost all the time."  
"What do you think about him? Do you find yourself wondering if he'd enjoy what you're doing or what he'd say about an opinion you want to express?"  
"Yes, and I wonder... how it would feel for him to hold me... and kiss me."  
Thrawn folded his arms and looked out into the sunset. "You're doomed."  
"What?"  
"Doomed. Completely and utterly. It is my solemn duty to inform you that, beyond all shadow of a doubt, you are in love with Gilad."  
"Why is that bad?"  
Thrawn turned, his lip twitching into a smile. "It was a joke, Cas. It's wonderful."  
"How... how do I tell him?"  
"I'm not sure, but whatever you do, insist upon it. Don't let him weasel out of it."  
"Oh, okay. Um... do you know where he is?"  
"Actually, I was thinking you could tell him at Vivace. Set up a sort of mood, try to move things in your favor."  
"How do I do that?"   
"Mitty and I will help you."   
"Really? You will?"  
"Of course. We want to see both of you happy as soon as possible."  
Cas hugged him again, and his happiness washed over Thrawn through the Force.  
Thrawn laughed and patted his shoulder. "Off with you, but..." He sighed. "I was going through records and found this." He handed the document to him. "Now, don't read it in my presence, and don't mention it to me again."  
"Okay. Thank you."  
Thrawn turned back. "If you see Mitty, I'd like to see him."  
Cas nodded and left with the paper. Mitty was on his way to see how it all went to see Cas on his knees, clutching a paper.  
Mitty knelt beside him. "What's happened?"  
Cas handed him the paper.  
Armitage read it. "Oh, Cas..."  
"She was going to free me. I... I didn't know," he wept.  
"Oh, Cas, she might have meant to surprise you." Mentally, he sighed. It didn't make his opinion any less cutting, but it did soften him, slightly.  
"Thrawn wants to see you." "I'm going to get you to your room first, okay?" He nodded.  
Armitage supported Cas to bed and then ran to Thrawn's side. "Thrawn? What happened? I found him crying in the corridor..."  
Thrawn sighed. "I didn't think he'd react that way to the custody paper. I wouldn't have given it to him if I had."  
"Are you kidding me?" He hugged him. "He was happy. Sad and regretful, but happy."  
Thrawn nodded, holding his love. "I- I couldn't bear it if he had been happy over it. I was so disgusted when I found it."  
"Try to be more understanding with him, Thrawn. It's all he ever knew. Despite it all, they seemed to care about him, and he adored them."  
Thrawn bared his teeth in the light. "She waited until the absolute last moment to free him. She waited until it would make no difference to her whether he was free or not. She was selfish and I hate her." Tears trickled down his face and into Mitty's hair. "I HATE her."  
"I know. I do too."  
Thrawn buried his face in Armitage's hair and sobbed.  
Armitage held him, shedding some tears himself.  
Thrawn shook and finally took a deep breath. "I'm okay now."  
"Did you talk to him about love?"  
"Yes, before I gave him the document."  
"And?"  
"He's definitely over his head for Gilad."  
"So, do we have a plan?"  
"Vivace, of course. Romance, music, fine food and quarters... a mood so perfect how could it not work?"  
"Because you said yourself, Captain Pellaeon is too noble for his own good."  
"Don't rain on my parade." Thrawn took his hands and kissed them. "Let's go to bed. We'll be in Vivace in a few days and we'll worry about it then."  
"I suppose you're right."  
Thrawn kissed his forehead. "Come along, Mitty. I've perfumed the sheets and put sachets in the pillows."  
"How romantic," he purred, interrupting himself with a giggle.  
Thrawn smiled and kissed his nose. He lifted Mitty into his arms. "Music playing..." He flicked a finger towards the speaker and a soft melody poured out.  
"Save something for the wedding night, won't you?" he laughed.  
"Oh, I have things planned for that night, I promise you." Thrawn kissed his forehead.  
Mitty smiled, wrapping his arms around Thrawn. Thrawn carried him to bed and they rested easily.  
The days leading up to Vivace were uneventful. Cas spent most of his time making clothes. Thrawn came in at one point to see Mitty holding one end of the purplish Sifleco as Cas sewed a darker golden fabric onto the sleeve he was holding.  
He smiled and leaned on the door. "I might have to ask you to make me something, Cas. You do beautiful work."  
"Thank you. I enjoy it."   
"You could come lend a hand," Armitage said. Cas turned the fabric and held out a pincushion to Mitty, who pinned more gold to a straight area of clothe as Cas began on the second sleeve.  
Thrawn came over and held the fabric still.  
Cas expertly sewed the trim to the sleeve. He the began cutting the collar, deep and a mix of a 'U' and a 'V'.  
"Is this a lounging outfit?" Thrawn asked.  
"Uh-huh. It's so soft I'd do nothing but relax in it." He began sewing gold to the collar then cut away the access with ease. He turned it and began sewing the bottom trim.  
Thrawn nodded, looking over at Mitty. "Has the wardrobe I ordered for you come yet?"  
"I don't know. I've been here most of the day."   
"He's very bad at sewing, but he's learning," Cas said.  
Thrawn laughed. "I'm surprised he's so willing to learn." He looked over at Armitage. "Our first piano lesson didn't go so well."  
"Piano is far more complicated than sewing."   
"Says you," Cas huffed.  
Armitage rolled his eyes. "Fine. Both of you gang up on me."  
Thrawn leaned over and kissed him.  
They jumped apart when the robe was tugged from their hands. Cas held it up. "Finished!"  
Thrawn smiled looking it over. "It's beautiful, Cas." He sighed. "If you two will excuse me, I have a fitting of my dress uniform to attend."  
"With that stuffy tailor?" Cas asked, making a face.   
"Yes."   
"She's not as good as she thinks," Cas sniffed.  
Thrawn laughed. "I don't know, Cas. She does fittings very well."  
"Pah! I could do better." Mitty was snickering into his hand. It was SO rare that was Cas was like this.  
"Cas, a uniform, especially a dress uniform, especially MY dress uniform, is much more complicated than anything you'd see in civilian life. But you may come see it if you feel so strongly about it."   
Cas nodded. "This I have to see," Mitty said.  
Thrawn sighed. "You've already seen me out of my uniform, why not in it? Come on, Mitty, Cas."


	9. Challenge the Uniform

They arrived at the tailors, where Thawn's uniform waited an on a mannequin.  
The tailor had rigid posture and a clipped accent, all of which bespoke a military career. "Emperor. You're late."  
"My apologizes, I was assisting my young friend here with his own personal tailoring." Cas waved distractedly as he carefully looked over the uniform with a critical eye.  
"Oh, the amateur. Very well, Emperor. Change and up on the pedastel if you please." The tailor gestured to a fitting room and carried in the mannequin to wait for him.  
Cas bristled as Thrawn obeyed. Mitty just watched, hoping he wouldn't have to stop a fight.  
Thrawn emerged, Bristol fashion, in his uniform and stepped up on the platform. The tailor looked him over with a critical eye.  
Now Cas watched her, waiting for whatever made Thrawn think the uniform was too complicated.  
She shook her head. "We might need to re-make the whole thing, your majesty."  
"That will take a month." Thrawn protested. "Is there nothing you can do about it?"  
She slowly shrugged. "The simple fact is, that you've gained muscle mass in several places. It'll take me quite a bit to re-make it."  
Cas looked at the simple lines of the tunic and pants and shook his head. Nothing special there. He could do it in a day. "How is such a uniform so complicated that a 'professional' cannot remake it in under a month?" he said, mocking the word professional.  
She clenched her teeth. "Do you think you could do it faster?"  
"Certainly."   
Mitty exchanged looks with Thrawn.  
Thrawn shook his head and mouthed. "Don't get involved."  
Mitty nodded and buried his face in a magazine.  
"I don't see what troubles you so, madam. Your job is to create such clothes."  
The tailor, whose name was Vendetta, ground her molars. "Indeed. And your assessment of the task, Cas?"  
Cas circled Thrawn. "The uniform is beautiful but simple in design, made even more beautiful by being so. With his measurements I could recreate it in a day."  
"Indeed. Could you now." She stepped up to the platform. "I do not suffer fools lightly. Consider yourself honored that you're learning this." She gently unbuttoned the jacket and took it off, revealing a metallic lining. "Do you know what this is?" It had the basic look of silk.  
Cas lightly ran his finger over it. "Metal?" He looked at Thrawn. "Why do you have metal in your dress uniform?" he asked like the Emperor was out of his mind.  
Thrawn kept his mouth shut. The tailor answered. "This metal is a defense mechanism, tracker, and life support. It is a super-fine sheet of aurodium, wired to a series of power cores to keep the Emperor from harm. It requires great care and nearly-perfect cutting and sewing to be safe for wear. Otherwise, he'd be cut to ribbons the instant he pulled it on."  
She tossed it on a chair. "That said. The undergarments are the difficult part."  
Cas turned on his heel and walked away, clearly still thinking Thrawn was out of his mind with paranoia or something. Mitty glanced up, and seeing Cas examining different fabrics, relaxed.  
She began examining a complicated arrangement of ribbons, padding, and plates. "Perhaps we could remove some from here... add it there... tighten this one... loosen this..."  
Mitty tuned her out, ambling over to Cas who was looking at different color swatches of silk.  
"Don't be sore. She's been doing this for Thrawn for twenty years." He looked over at the wall of fabrics. "Be glad she didn't get vindictive on you or she'd have let you recreate the uniform and then showed you exactly why it wouldn't work."  
There was a grunt of pain from behind them and the tailor shook her head. "Not that."  
Cas picked up a soft green swatch and held it up to Mitty.  
Mitty looked at the minted color. "That's nice. What are you thinking?"  
"I'm trying to see if it would go good with you."  
Mitty smiled. "We have some time before it's my turn on the block. Go ahead."  
When Thrawn glanced over at them, they were quietly discussing something, holding some silk swatches in their hands, a soft mint and then a dark pine color. Cas was making subtle gestues.  
The tailor drew his attention with another tug on one of the ribbons. She was muttering to herself. "Upitty little... thinks he can do MY job... two hundred confirmed kills for this... hasn't even SEEN a dress uniform, much less made one... Stupid childish little swit... Can't wait to see him..."  
Thrawn angrily cleared his throat. "None of that," he said.  
She glared at him, clicked her teeth, and went back to work, instead projecting every angry sentiment put forth.  
Meanwhile, Cas and Mitty hunted down and selected rolls of the two colors. Cas eyed Thrawn then selected a pale ivory and a deep red as well.  
Thrawn sighed, his shields wearing away. "Cas, I think we need to clear something up between you two. Vendetta, please stop projecting like that."  
He put the rolls into Mitty's arms and bowed. "I apologize, Madam, for my rudeness."  
Vendetta nodded, looking ready to concede her bad mood. "You may have the advantage of me in civilian dress, but never challenge me on the uniform. I was born to the army. Remember that, we'll get on fine."  
Thrawn sighed, pinching his nose. "For all our sakes try to get along. Cas, Vendetta is the sniper member of my bodyguard. She has a very impressive career and I would trust no one else with the uniform. Vendetta, Cas meant no harm, he merely has a stubborn pride that was amplified by ignorance in this case."  
"Very well, Your Majesty." Cas nodded and moved back to Mitty. Thrawn sighed softly. When thrown or stressed, Cas would lapse back into silence, a way of protecting himself from angering someone by saying the wrong thing.  
Vendetta called out to him. "Cas? Come here, I need a second pair of hands."  
Thrawn mentally sighed. An olive branch. Thank goodness.  
Cas scuttled back over, a braided leather headband lopsided on his head and under one section of bangs from Mitty trying to get it on him and under his bangs to hold them up a little so they wouldn't cover his eyes.  
"This," She gestured to a series of crossbands across Thrawn's chest, "Is a compression system. It keeps the body straight and helps to support it in strict posture. In short, it reduces fatigue. Now, I'm going to open this up here. Your job is going to be to keep it in place while I work."  
"Okay," he said softly, pulling the headband off.  
"All right. Grip here and here and don't move your fingers an inch, understand? One false move and it collapses."  
He nodded and did as told.  
Vendetta moved quickly, adjusting the angles and widths ever so slightly. Finally, she shut the panels. "There we go. Let's see what the uniform looks like now."  
Cas moved away and snapped Mitty playfully with the headband.  
Thrawn pulled on the jacket. "Better?"  
Vendetta stepped back. "Not by much, but when I get that padding equalized, it might be."  
Thrawn nodded then pointed to Cas and Mitty. "I believe they're waiting to buy that fabric."  
"Buy it? This isn't a shop. If you need something, put a request sheet in and have me approve it."  
Cas and Mitty found and filled out the appropriate sheet. Cas's handwriting wasn't amazing, but it was fairly neat, especially for someone new at writing letters.  
Vendetta looked down at it. "Could have been a doctor." But she signed off on it. "Move along. Move along. General Hux, your wardrobe will be finished by tomorrow morning."  
"Yes, Ma'am." They left, and Cas and Hux soon disappeared into his room at the palace. Gilad greeted Thrawn.  
"Ah, Captain. Is all ready?"  
"Yes, sir. Where are Cas and General Hux?"  
"They took several yards of fabric and vanished with it."  
"Perhaps we should check on them."  
"If you wish to play with fire, I will as well."  
They made their way to Cas's room and opened the door. Hux stood in the middle of the room shirtless with Cas flitting about him take measurements of his torso and jotting things down on his datapad, looking very focused.  
"If he and Vendetta ever get over their first impression of each other, they could take over the world." Thrawn muttered.  
"First impression, sir?"  
"Cas was snarky about Vendetta's estimate of what it would take to get me back into the dress uniform, she absolutely flattened him, and is probably still a little annoyed, even if she did ask him to help her with the compression system."  
"Ah, I see. At least he's getting the nerve to snark," Gilad said.  
"At least there is that."  
Cas spotted them and flew at them, his smaller frame shoving against them. "Out, out, out, out! You can't see, it's a surprise!"  
Thrawn put his hands in the air. "Hurry up, all right? We're heading out to Vivace soon."  
Cas nodded. "Okay, now shoo!"  
They left, resigning themselves to wait.  
"I think he's found his claws," Gilad said.  
"I almost wish he hadn't." Thrawn sighed, sitting upside down in a chair. "I hate surprises."  
"Maybe you'll like this one." They waited and waited. Then Cas came out.   
"Where's Mitty?"   
"Putting it on," was all Cas said, smirking like a cat who caught a bird.  
Thrawn groaned, feet kicking mildly in the air.  
Then Mitty stepped out into the hall. He wore a tunic made of the soft minted green. It hugged his torso without being inappropriate. The collar was a modest v-neck trimmed tastefully with the dark pine green. The sleeves were long and hugged the muscles there without being restricting, and the cuffs were the pine color. It loosened slightly at his waist, slipping at the sides in an upside down 'v' on each side, falling to mid-thoght, and the bottom and splits were trimmed with the dark pine again.  
Thrawn had his eyes shut.  
Cas poked him. "Look at him."  
Thrawn snored gently.  
Cas pinched him. "Ow! What?" Cas pointed to Mitty.  
Thrawn looked up. "Oh. Okay. It's very pretty, you look very nice."  
"Thank you, Thrawn," Mitty said.  
He sighed and went back to sleep.  
Gilad shook him. "Come on. It's time to go."   
"Oh, right. I suppose it is."  
Thrawn sighed and stood up, yawning. "Come on, Mitty." He tossed the general over one shoulder and carried him towards the speederpark.  
Gilad and Cas followed, all the luggage already loaded.


	10. Cobalt

Thrawn slept through the car ride, practically doubled over with his head in Armitage's lap.  
He woke just as they arrived and sat up, yawning. Armitage smiled at him. "Fortifying yourself for the evening, Emperor?"  
"Indeed I am, General." Now that he was fully awake looked over at his fiancee again.  
"Well, we are at one of the best hotels in Vivace. Come on, Thrawn. Let's take in the evening."  
"As you wish, love," he smiled.  
They vanished into the deepening evening and Cas turned to Gilad. "How about a drink, Captain?”  
Gilad blinked for a moment. "Uh... all right." Cas gave him a brilliant smile.  
They went into a nearby restaurant and sat down at a bar.  
Cas ordered a lighter drink for himself, not wanting to over-do it.  
Gilad took a soldier's drink and downed it, ordering a second.  
Cas drank his own slower. Gilad mentally scolded himself as he knew he kept staring when Cas's attention was elsewhere.  
Gilad ordered a fried fish appetizer and gestured about. "So, how do you like Vivace?"  
"It's beautiful. The smell of the sea is so refreshing."  
"Yeah. There's a lot of water on Naboo, but not much is salty. I'm surprised every time."  
"Naboo is so peaceful. I find myself wishing we never had to leave it for the Chimera again."  
"Not me. Too much nature."  
"You don't like nature?"  
"I don't like a lot of it. I have allergies."  
"Oh. I'm allergic to wild daises, quite badly in fact."  
"But not domestic ones?"  
"Somewhat, but those just make me a little itchy. Wild daises could kill me."  
"I... see. Do you have some medicine you can take to keep yourself from dying when you do inevitable meet them?"  
"Yes. A special liquid I either drink or inject, or someone injects into my if I can't myself." He showed the small cased syringe to Gilad that he get in a small pouch he never went anywhere without.  
"Good. Just making sure."  
"Well, for just in case, it must go into my thigh, nowhere else."  
"I know how an epi pen works, thanks."  
"Well, then I hope if something does happen I can count on you to help me," he said softly.  
Gilad nodded. "Of course. Any time."  
He was rewarded with another beautiful smile.  
Cas murmured. "You've been very kind to me, Captain."  
“You deserve every bit of kindness after what you've been through."  
"Thank you for showing me that." He slid his jacket off, draping it over his stool.  
Gilad swallowed. "You're welcome."  
"My dear Captain, is that a blush?"  
"I uh, ahem!"   
"Are you all right?"  
Gilad cleared his throat. "Fine."  
A warm hand rested on his knee, and Gilad knew he was not mistaken anymore. "Cas, please stop."   
"Why?"  
"Because it isn't right. How much of this is your... conditioning... and how much is you? I can't be sure." He gently removed his knee. "Please, just don't. We can't. Ever."   
Cas fled the bar, leaving his jacket in his haste. Thrawn and Mitty were playing chess when they heard running footsteps in the hall, then there was pounding in the door. Thrawn opened it to see a sobbing Cas on the otherside.  
"Come in, Cas." Thrawn gently guided him in, hugging him. "What's happened?"  
He sobbed out the story as Mitty got him a box of tissues.  
Thrawn sighed, pushed back his hair, and looked around at the room. "I'll go talk to him. Mitty, take care of Cas."  
"Right." Mitty gently pulled him close, holding him and rubbing his back.   
Thrawn went to the bar, where Gilad still sat. "I don't need a lecture, Thrawn."  
Thrawn sighed and sat down beside him. "I didn't come for one."  
"Then why are you here? I'm sure Cas told you what happened already."  
"I'm here to have a drink." He tapped the bar and ordered a cocktail.  
Gilad sighed, and they sat in silence for a while. "I know you better than this, Thrawn. I know you would have told Cas you'd talk to me."  
"I am."  
"Then talk."  
"I AM, Gilad. What do you call this?" He gestured between them.  
"You being an ass." Thrawn nudged him, and Gilad sighed again. "I just don't think it'd be right. He was conditioned to do this."  
"Mm?"  
"How could I ever know if it was his conditioning or him?"  
"Well, what are the warning signs of conditioning?"  
"What do you mean 'warning signs'?"  
"What makes you think that he's acting?"  
"He called me by my title, he wasn't acting anything like himself because he was trying to act... seductive."  
"Well then, that was him at least drawing on his conditioning. You should explain that to him."  
"Thrawn,... it's better if we don't. I don't think I'd be comfortable with it. I'd always be afraid of hurting him or taking advantage of him."  
Thrawn nodded. "If that's the way you feel." He ordered another drink for the both of them.  
Gilad finished his drink, excused himself, and went to his hotel room. Thrawn returned to Cas and Mitty. They were laying down, Cas with his head resting on Mitty's stomach. Mitty was reading some mystery novel aloud to him.  
Thrawn sighed. "I suppose this means we're not doing anything fun tonight." He crawled into bed beside them and lay down beside them.  
"Sorry, I can leave," Cas said softly.  
"No, stay. I wasn't really complaining. Come on, get under the blankets. You'll be cold otherwise."  
Cas obeyed, shifting to lay his head back against Thrawn, listening to Mitty continue reading. Thrawn let his eyes droop, embracing both men and falling asleep.  
He woke in the morning to Cas nestled snugly between him and Mitty. He looked so vulnerable in his sleep. Mitty's hand gently brushed some hair from Cas's face, drawing Thrawn's attention.  
Thrawn sighed and leaned over Cas to kiss Mitty. "This is a devilish pickle."  
"What do we do? We can't just let them both be miserable."  
"Well... I kinda have an idea."  
"Then let’s hear it."  
Thrawn leaned close and whispered.  
"That could work if we do it right."  
"But when? He'll be on guard tonight, so we'll have to do it tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow will be fine. It will give us some time to get Cas calmed and ready for it, besides."   
"True." The young man in question stirred between them, groaning softly.  
Thrawn smiled down at him. "Hey, Kitty, kitty. Wake up."  
Mitty stared at him like he had two heads. Cas slowly opened his eyes. "Mmm? Thrawn?"  
"Come on. Let's get up." He sat up. "Breakfast time. I feel like porkchops with potatoes and apple dumplings."  
"Porkchops for breakfast?" Cas asked sleepily.  
"Of course."  
"Armitage, is he crazy?"   
"Yes."  
“Meanies.”  
They smiled innocently at him.  
Thrawn sighed. "You have what you want, I'll have what I want. Either way, let's get up before someone thinks we were having a threesome."  
"Ewww!" Cas and Mitty said.  
"Exactly. Breakfast!"  
He missed the looks Cas and Mitty exchanged. "Can you imagine, a threesome, Cas?" "Bleh!" "Indeed. A threesome with the Emperor, how awful," Mitty said, grinning.  
Thrawn groaned. "My own family plotting against me."  
They laughed, then Cas paused. "Family?" he asked softly, unsure if Thrawn was really including him.  
"Of course. You're the pet." He smiled to show he was teasing.  
Cas stuck his tongue out.  
Thrawn laughed. "Come on, you two, or it'll be a threesome in the tabloids."  
They got up and headed down to get breakfast. Thrawn spent a few minutes once down there trying to tame Cas's hair, which he had failed to notice in the room. Mitty laughed and called Thrawn a mother hen.  
Thrawn just sniffed. "Mother DRAGON, thank you. My crest is not a chicken."  
"Well Mother Dragon is pulling my hair," Cas complained.  
Thrawn sighed and finished. "There we go. Neat enough for government work."  
Cas made a disgusted face at the thought.  
Thrawn sat down at the table and buttered a biscuit.  
Gilad came down just as they were finishing. Cas did his best to ignore the Captain.  
Thrawn watched Gilad go to sit at another table and shake his head. He walked over. "Come on. Don't be weird."  
He hesitated, looking at Cas, who avoided his gaze.  
"Come on. Avoiding it will only make it worse."  
He sighed and joined them.  
Thrawn sat down again and picked up the menu. "There! See! Pork chops on the breakfast menu! I'm not crazy!"  
"Not about that at least," Mitty said to Cas, who snickered.  
Thrawn sighed and rolled his eyes. "There's also salmon."  
Cas scanned the menu and settled on a grilled cinnamon roll, fried eggs, and extra crispy bacon.  
Mitty chose something more continental.  
Gilad ordered a simple breakfast sandwich and coffee. Cas chose an English Toffee Cappuccino.  
Thrawn had hot chocolate.  
Mitty ordered tea. They ate in relative silence, Cas trying to ignore Gilad.  
Gilad sighed and ate, barely chewing.  
Thrawn and Mitty exchanged looks. They definitely needed to fix this. Cas finished first and excused himself.  
Thrawn sipped his hot chocolate and came away with a whipped cream mustache. "I thought we could go to the sea side today."  
"And excellent idea, love," Mitty agreed. He then tapped his upper lip to signal Thrawn about the mustache.  
Thrawn stared at him. "What?"  
"You have a whipped cream mustache."  
"I do? Oh, I do!" He kissed Mitty gently. "Now you do too!"  
The General laughed and wiped both their mouths.  
Thrawn smiled at him. "Have I told you I love you?"  
"Not this morning."  
"I'm late. I should have as soon as we woke. I love you."  
"We had other things on our mind when we woke. I love you, too."  
Thrawn smiled and took his hand, holding it in his larger one.  
Gilad coughed awkwardly.  
"Uh... sorry, Gilad." They finished breakfast in an awkward silence, then left for the sea side. It was a beautiful day, warm and sunny. Cas wore his blue sleeveless shirt and light gray pants that Mitty had picked out for him. He was shell hunting with the General along the shore, letting the waves lap at their feet.  
Thrawn dove into the water and was diving off the shore, occasionally coming in with a creature or especially nice shell for Mitty and Cas's growing collection.  
As he surfaced he heard a panicked scream. "THRAWN!!! CAPTAIN!!!!"   
"Mitty?!" He barely remembered swimming to shore before he was running towards the sound of his love's voice, Gilad at his side.   
His friend swore loudly. "Wild daises! General, get him away from the flowers!"  
Armitage was dragging Cas backwards and Gilad grabbed his pen, stabbing it into his thigh.  
"Thrawn! He's not breathing!" Mitty exclaimed, cradling Cas's head in his lap.  
Thrawn bent over Cas, pressing his chest up and down, blowing air into his mouth. "Come on, little one," he growled repeating until Cas bucked in Mitty's arms with a gasp and began coughing and panting.  
Gilad bent over them in concern. "Will he be all right?"  
"I believe so," Thrawn said. Someone came over saying they'd called EMS, and Gilad distractedly thanked them.   
"What happened?" Cas slurred.  
"Wild Daisies." Thrawn told him simply.

"We chased that Tusk Cat cub into the field after it stole your bag," Mitty said.   
"Oh yeah... the cub."   
"I'm sorry, Cas. I had no idea."   
Cas shook his head at the General. "It was more my fault. I didn't pay attention."  
Thrawn sighed, gently laying him down. "Just rest. EMS is on the way."  
"Guess my shells are gone, huh?"  
Thrawn looked up. "Maybe not. Mitty, stay with him." He wandered off into the field, eyes closed and hands outstretched.  
The bag, complete with the cub clutching it, came out of the field.  
Thrawn picked the cub up and pried the bag out of its mouth. "Hello, little thing." It meowed at him. "You caused a lot of trouble." It made a small sound and nuzzled his hands. "You're remarkably tame."  
He made his way back but knew it would be best that everything be washed before Cas touch any of it. Still, he showed him both the bag and the kitten. "Look what I found."  
"Hi, little thief," Cas said with a smile.  
The kitten mewed, batting at something. He was a soft gray color, and Cas smiled at him.  
Thrawn tucked the kitten under one arm to carry it as EMS arrived.  
The medics checked Cas thoroughly then declared that he didn't need to go to the medcenter but should rest for the remainder of the day.  
Thrawn nodded. "We'll take him back to the hotel, then."  
The trip back to the hotel was quiet, save for what noise the cub made, and Cas fell asleep.  
Thrawn stroked the kitten and nuzzled its soft fur.  
Mitty pet it as well, and once they arrived, they went in, Gilad carrying Cas as he was the only not to touch the flowers. Thrawn and Mitty set about washing everything. Mitty washed the shell, finding the slow repetition soothing as he gently handled each shell.  
Thrawn meanwhile, ran a tub of mildly warm water. The kitten was curious, jumping onto the rim of the tub. He batted at the running water until he lost his balance and tumbled into the water. Thrawn gripped it by the back of the neck and poured shampoo down its back as it began fussing. It yowled but didn't try to bite or scratch him, for which he was grateful. Finally, he dunked it to rinse off the soap and immediately wrapped it in a towel. He began drying it off as he carried it out of the bathroom.  
Cas looked up from the bed. "And there's the little troublemaker."  
"Yes, here he is," Thrawn said, setting the cub down on the foot of the bed. It gave him one last pitiful meow then scampered over to Cas to sniff him.  
"Aww... Is someone all wet?" Cas picked up the damp kitten.  
The kitten meowed then snuggled into him.   
"I think he likes you," Armitage said.  
"He's remarkably tame." Thrawn commented. "Likely someone's pet who escaped."  
“Then we should see about finding his owner."  
"Unless he has a tracker or a collar, that's not going to be easy. I'll call the local police, but it probably won't turn up much. Tusk Cats are common and grey ones are the most common of all.”  
Cas nodded, and it wasn't long before the police arrived. The kitten had no tracker, so they said that Cas could either give him to a shelter or keep him.  
Thrawn just shrugged and said that if Cas didn't want him, he did.  
"I'll keep him. I always wanted a pet." The kitten was utterly relaxed in his lap as Cas stroked him.  
Thrawn chuckled. "I don't think Curry would have approved anyway." He stroked the lizard.  
"What are you going to name him?"   
Cas thought for a long moment. "Cobalt."  
Thrawn gave him a funny look. "He's not blue."  
"Colbat metal's not blue, either, and his fur is color to that color."  
Thrawn shrugged. "It's your kitten."  
Mitty handed his fiancee his datapad with a picture of the colbat metal element.  
Thrawn looked it over. "All right. I already said it's his kitten."  
Mitty sent him a message through it. 'We need to bring up our plan to him'.  
Thrawn nodded, typing back. 'Invite them both to dinner at a restaurant and we won't show up.’  
Mitty frowned. 'Shouldn't Cas be aware of it?'  
'How exactly are we going to tell him that AND convince him to go through with it?' His fingers paused. 'Actually, scratch the restaurant. The balcony is big enough for a table.'  
'I guess. Okay, lets do it. I'll get Cas ready for it tomorrow, you deal with Caption Idiot.'  
'Captain Idiot, as you say, has perfectly legitimate concerns.'  
'True, but he could have handled it better and not hurt Cas as much.'  
'He didn't mean to. He can be clumsy with his feelings and he's always been shy of acting on them.'  
'Well, I hope this plan works.'  
'You're not the only one.' Thrawn holstered the datapad.


	11. Vivace

They set their plan in motion, and the next afternoon Mitty went to get Cas ready, while Thrawn went to Gilad.  
Mitty and Cas compared outfits, Mitty chattering the whole time on inanities.  
Cas adjusted his suit and tied his hair back with a pale blue ribbon that matched his shirt, listening.  
Thrawn helped Gilad into one of the very few sets of civvies he owned.  
“Why are you putting so much effort into this, Thrawn?" his friend asked.  
"I want you to be happy and we've both had a long day. We deserve to take a load off."  
"Be happy?"   
"Yes, happy. Have a happy evening with your friends."   
Gilad eyed him suspiciously but said nothing else about it.  
Thrawn rolled his eyes behind his back and poker faced. Suddenly, a sharp needle flew through the open window and silently dug into the wall beside his head. He grabbed it, looking about furtively.  
"What?" Gilad asked.  
Thrawn hid the needle in his sleeve. "Nothing!"  
"Ready?"   
"Yes."   
"Then lets go. Mitty and Cas should be waiting for us by now."  
Thrawn took the time to look at the zenji needle as they walked. The message inked on the side said: "Beware watchers." He frowned. What did that even mean? Of course, it was Vesper writing it, so that made sense. Cryptic was her style.  
Cas and Mitty were indeed waiting. Cas wore a black suit with a sky blue vest, a paler blue shirt, and a ribbon holding his hair back that matched the shirt.  
Thrawn smiled to see Mitty in aqua and grey, the colors matching his eyes perfectly. "Mitty." He approached and hugged the younger man, kissing him.  
The General kissed him back. Cas smiled softly then politely looked away.  
Gilad sighed, looking at the roof. Of course. He knew Thrawn didn't mean to flaunt, but...  
Mitty tapped Thrawn, and they broke apart.  
Thrawn settled catty corner to Mitty, gesturing to the other two seats.  
They sat down, the tension between them obvious.  
The first course went without a hitch. A blonde, pale young man served them salads and stood at attention in a corner.  
Mitty soon caught Thrawn's eyes and glanced pointed at the door. They needed to act soon.  
The pale waiter, Mathins, dropped a note into Thrawn's hand. "Vesper wants to see you." It read. So, they didn't need to make anything up after all.  
They excused themselves, and left Cas and Gilad alone.  
Gilad scratched the back of his head. "Well... How are you?"  
"I am well," he said softly.  
"Good. Good. That's good."  
They sat in awkward silence, and Gilad realized that Thrawn and Armitage weren't coming back.  
"So... I guess Thrawn had to check on something... Maybe I should... er... go check on him?"  
He didn't wait for an answer, heading for the door. "Gilad, wait."  
He turned as if electrified. "Cas?"  
"I... I'm sorry about at the bar."  
Gilad sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's all right. I guess... maybe you know yourself... just, if you really want to be with me, don't call on your training, okay? I don't like it when you act all... sultry and distant."  
"I'm sorry. This is all so new to me I just... let myself out of my head, I guess."  
"I understand." Gilad fiddled his fingers. "I... I'll come back to the table now then."  
They fell into a much more comfortable silence. A song began to play, just music, soft and sweet, and Cas began to hum along.  
Gilad lifted his head, letting his eyes fall shut to enjoy the music.

He wasn't expecting Cas to begin softly singing. "The water's wide, I cannot get over   
And neither have I wings to fly   
Give me a boat that'll carry two   
And both shall row, my love and I 

Where love is planted oh there it grows   
It grows and blossoms like a rose   
It has a sweet and pleasant smell   
No flower on earth can it excel 

The ship there is and she sails the sea   
She's loaded deep as deep can be   
But not so deep as the love I'm in  
I know not if I sink or swim 

Oh, love is gentle, love is kind   
The sweetest flower when first it's new   
But love grows old and waxes cold   
And fades away like morning dew"  
Gilad smiled. "you have such a beautiful voice."  
He blushed. "Thank you."  
"I sound like a crow, I'm afraid."  
He laughed, and Gilad smiled. "You play any instruments?" Cas asked.  
"I'm afraid not. I was born for military and, unlike even Vendetta, who was born on a star destroyer, I have no talent for homey crafts."  
"Perhaps I could teach you."  
"I wouldn't mind a lesson or two."  
Cas smiled beautifully at him. "The violin, I don't think would suit you, so piano lessons then."  
"Thank you, but I warn you, Vendetta informed me that I should keep my hands on guns, not anything else and forbade me even to replace buttons.”  
"Perhaps she is simply not someone who can teach you. We will see. I'm sure my teaching methods will differ from hers, as well."  
Gilad chuckled. "I don't doubt it. She's not the most patient of teachers. She's even more impatient than Carnelian and that's saying a lot."  
"Speaking of Carnelian, I haven't seen her since we landed."  
"She's keeping an eye on Ren for Thrawn."  
"Oh, I see." They finished dinner. "Well, I thought Armitage said Thrawn had something planned for the four of us after dinner, but I don't know what," Cas said.  
Mathins strode back in. "Sirs, the Wakerider is ready, if you will follow me?"  
"The Wakerider?" Cas asked, utterly confused.  
"It's a kind of boat. A very thrilling, very fast boat." Gilad stood up. "Come on. it'll be fun."  
"All right." Cas followed him to the Wakerider.  
A woman as dark as Mathins was fair was waiting at the wheel. As they kicked off, lightning flared out in the meadow.  
Cas jumped in fright. Storms had always terrified him.  
Gilad held Cas. "Vesper, who's Thrawn fighting?"  
"He's putting the Solo runt in his place."  
"Ah, good."   
"T-That's Thrawn?"  
"That's Thrawn." Gilad looked forwards. "Look, Cas. Sando Aqua Monsters."  
He cautious peered into the water, gripping tightly to Gilad for fear of falling in.  
The magnificent, slow moving beasts were hovering about fifty feet down, slowly swimming below.  
"Wow," he said in awe.  
Gilad smiled. "They're the largest sea creatures on Naboo."  
"They're amazing."  
"Yes, they are. They hunt far deeper during the night usually, but this group... All those females are in heat. They're calling for mates."  
Cas giggled a little, sending a wave of warmth though Gilad at the sound.  
Gilad laughed as well. "If we were underwater, we would hear them singing better. As it stands, the Wakerider is too loud."  
"They sing?"  
"Yes. Just like whales."  
"Amazing."  
"Yes, indeed. Naboo is an amazing place."  
Vesper turned the Wakerider, and Cas tumbled backwards into Gilad's arms.  
Vesper didn't quite smile. "Whoops. Sorry."  
"It's okay," Cas said. After a moment he let his head rest against Gilad's chest.  
Gilad cradled him gently and they sat securely in the boat. Vesper taxied them about for a bit before heading back to shore. Her hair, a lacquered mass of zenji needles and gel, never moved.  
Cas's long hair was a mess, even in the ponytail as Gilad helped him out of the boat and back onto the shore.  
Thrawn and Armitage were walking out of the field, Carnelian following.  
They spotted Cas and Gilad, Cas trying to at least tame his bangs. He tripped, and Gilad reached out to catch him, both tumbling to the ground.  
Carnelian smiled and crossed her arms. "Well, looks like the ground likes you two."  
They turned, and Gilad scrambled to his feet and helped Cas up.  
Carnelian shook her head. "Vesper, Mathins and I are going to wash up the human disaster in that bloody field. You keep an eye on his Highness."  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
Cas looked over at Thrawn.  
Thrawn's hair was on end and his eyes were smoking. His mouth was tight, angry and his nostrils flared.  
Cas huddled back into Gilad.  
Armitage patted his shoulder. "He'll be okay in a bit. Don't worry, Cas."  
"What happened?"  
"Ren followed us out here, watching us, and Thrawn didn't take kindly too it. He asked him to leave. Then, when he didn't, they had a bit of a fight."  
"We saw the lightning," Gilad said.  
"I'm not surprised. There was enough to light the sky for a moment there."  
"It did. Spooked Cas a bit."  
Carnelian sighed through her nose. "Well, someone has to ensure that that idiot lives the night. Excuse me." She and Mathins walked back out into the field together.  
Thrawn finally started to reign himself in. He glanced over and spotted Cas in Gilad's arms, his own arms around the Captain.  
He smiled through his fury. Then, a haze descended again as he thought of Ren's threats.  
"Thrawn?" Cas whimpered as the signs of his rage began to show once more.  
Thrawn shook his head, turning away. Whispers of ways he would like to kill Ren entered his head. Was it cannibalism if he was only partially human? He could hear his friends and fiancee urging him to calm down.  
Mitty put his arms around him and guided him to the beach. "Come on, Thrawn. Show me the Aqua Monsters."  
Gilad hugged Cas protectively. "Don't worry, Cas. General Hux will calm him down."   
Cas nodded. "It scares me when he's angry. He could... He could rip me apart without a thought, couldn't he?"  
Gilad sighed. "Thrawn is that powerful, yes, but he would never hurt you."  
Cas sighed. "What if... What if he ever just lost control?"  
"Well, that's what we have Carnelian for."  
"What could she do?"  
"She can shut him down. Don't ask me how, but she can."  
“Oh.”  
Gilad sighed. "You'll find that no one close to Thrawn is who you see on the surface, Cas."  
"Does that mean you, too?”  
"Yes, I'm afraid so, but it's a conversation for another night."  
"Oh... okay."   
"Shall we go back to the hotel?" Cas nodded, ready to call it a night. Gilad smiled. "Come on then."  
Cas took his arm and walked with him back to the hotel.


	12. Wedding Day

Finally, the wedding day came. A bright, sunny day.  
Cas helped Mitty get ready in his dress uniform before donning his own clothes, a blue uniform style outfit trimmed with gold and a black shirt.  
Gilad and Vendetta tended to Thrawn together.  
At last everything was ready. The excitement could be felt in the very air.  
Thrawn and Mitty were to go in together, equals. They met outside the doors, Thrawn wearing the Crown of Empire, Mitty in a companion coronet covered in tiny, shimmering diamonds.  
Cas and Gilad waited a moment then opened the doors in sync for them.  
The hall became a single mass of clapping and cheering as the two entered. Carnelian was monitoring fifty vidcams at once and getting every possible angle. She dashed about the rooftop rafters between them, not being still for a moment of their five-minute approach to the altar.  
Cas and Gilad watched, smiling happily for their friends. Grenadier stood near them, bawling his red eye out.  
Carnelian suddenly dropped down onto the ground from fifty feet in the air. As the priest said, "Speak now or forever hold your peace," she grabbed Ren about the throat and began wrestling him towards the exit, cutting off his planned words in her choke hold. "Help!" She hissed to Gilad.  
He rushed to help her drag Ren out of the chapel.  
Ren managed to get loose enough to speak. He opened his mouth, and Cas's boot came flying directly into his face, sole first.  
Carnelian gave him a look of awe and threw Ren out onto the marble floor. As the doors shut, she kicked him in the jaw, knocking him out.  
Thrawn and Mitty both stared at Cas in surprise. He normally wouldn't even kill a fly.  
The officiant sputtered at the disturbance, though most of the wedding-goers ignored it, and tried to get back on track.  
"Sacred kiss." Thrawn hissed at him.  
"Yes, of course, Your Majesty," he managed. Gilad handed Cas back his boot. "With the scared kiss you are wed."  
Thrawn smiled at Mitty and embraced him close. Their kiss was chaste, sweet and almost shy.  
The guests cheered, Cas and Gilad grinning.  
Thrawn and Mitty raced out of the chapel, the crowd on their heels, pelting them with rice. In Naboo tradition, the groom had to outrun his wedding guests with his bride or forfeit a token to the one to catch them.  
Cas and Gilad hung back, neither interested in the chase but laughing at their friends' expense.  
Thrawn gave Mitty winged feet, but Carnelian came out of nowhere and tackled them both halfway to the reception hall. "Did I win? What's going on? Are we playing chase? I love chase! Is it my turn?"  
Thrawn, on bottom, explained the tradition as best he could with Armitage's knee buried in his spleen.  
"Oh. Not chase. Well, that's just no fun." She stood up, brushed herself off and stalked away.  
Mitty scrambled to get up when he realized both knees were driven into Thrawn's body. "Sorry, love."  
"No, it's all right." Thrawn wrenched himself up. "She was never one to let a fleeing body go unchased and caught, whether she knew why it was leaving or not." He stretched with a groan. "Though having my face plastered to the floor is never fun."  
Mitty laughed. "Will she even want the token?"  
"Probably, if we offer. She doesn't turn down a free lunch. Or a couple thousand credits. Same difference."  
The General chuckled. "All right, what now? Reception?"  
"Sure. It'll give me a chance to sit down anyway. Ooohhh... She might be made of titanium." He led off towards the hall.  
"Part of that was me, too. Sorry."   
"Don't worry about it."  
Cas and Gilad fell into step beside them. "So, you were caught after all."  
"Courtesy of Carnelian."  
"We saw. It was hilarious. I take it she had no idea what was going on?"  
"None what-so-ever." Cas giggled softly.  
Gilad chuckled. "I thought not. Come on, Grenadier is waiting and the banquet smells delicious."  
"And dancing," Cas beamed.  
"And the cake has seven tiers."  
Cas took Gilad's arm. "Will you dance at least one dance with me, Gilad?"  
“Of course, Cas.”  
He nestled his head against the Captain's shoulder, smiling beautifully at him. Thrawn and Mitty exchanged smiles.  
They all sat down at a long banquet table and food was carried in on silver trays. Grenadier fussed over it all and made last-minute corrections as he went.  
The food was delicious, and the four friends ate heartily.  
Thrawn and Mitty brought out a sailor's sword to saber the cake.  
They fed each other a piece, careful to keep each other clean. After cake was dancing. Cas was in his element, graceful, fluid,... beautiful.  
Gilad stepped out to join him. Thrawn and Mitty were dancing in the center of the floor, passionate, burning, awake. Even Carnelian and Grenadier joined in for a few dances.  
Thrawn and Mitty spun by them, eyes locked. Gilad gave his friends a quick smile before returning his attention to the man in his arms. Cas had his eyes closed, trusting him, lost in the music and flow, his body moving with such grace as they danced.  
Gilad dipped him halfway to the floor and pulled him up gently.  
Cas brought his hand up to rest on Gilad's shoulder, shifted closer as the tempo of the music picked up, close enough for Gilad to feel the heat of his body.  
Gilad groaned and breathed in his scent. Cardamom and Saffron.  
Cas looked at him from half-mast eyes as he began to the first steps of this faster dance. The young man gave the appropriate twist of his hips at the correct beat.  
Gilad's breath hitched.  
He dipped him as the dance called for, Cas's foot sliding between Gilad's shoulder-width apart feet just as it was meant to.  
Gilad was just beginning to think that he would lose his self-control when they were dazzled by a flash.  
They blinked, then Cas pushed lightly, bringing them back into the dance. Upright, then Cas spun around, Gilad's hand sliding to his hip, where Cas's hand covered it, and they continue the dance, now front to back.  
But the flash had recalled Gilad to the time and place and he mentally sent a 'thank you' to Carnelian.  
A sharp stop, a turn, and Cas performed that torturous twist of his hips again.  
He bit his lip and endured.  
A sashay a few steps across the floor, then Cas spun back around to face him. His eyes were dialated. Was he effected just like him?  
Gilad followed him out and towards the Palace living quarters. Meanwhile, Mitty and Thrawn were long gone. Had been gone since the dinner. Their places taken by Vesper and Mathins, the shape-changing twins.  
Mitty smiled coyly at Thrawn in the door of their bedroom. His eyes were wide and glazed and he beckoned the Prince forwards.  
Cas led him to his room, shooing Cobalt off the bed. He turned and faced the Captain. There was no doubt he wanted this, but since he could not call on his training he was lost and nervous.  
Thrawn took Mitty's hand and brought him into the bedroom, shy and slightly reluctant, in spite of their exertions.  
Gilad came close to Cas and whispered in his ear. "You don't have to do this."  
Cas shivered. "I want it, but... I only have my training. When I use it I go out of my head like at the bar."   
Meanwhile Thrawn turned and gently, sweetly kissed Mitty, rubbing his shoulders to help him relax.  
"Then let me teach you some beautiful things, love. Things that will make this good for both of us."  
Mitty sighed as Thrawn found a knot of tension. "I love you."  
Thrawn kissed his cheek. "And I love you."  
"Yes. Please, Gilad," he whispered.  
Gilad gently pressed him to the bed and crawled beside him.  
Cas waited, trusting him.  
Thrawn gently took Mitty in his arms and rolled him beneath the covers. Reaching out, he flicked on a music player and continued his rubbing at the tense muscles.  
The General sighed as he slowly relaxed. Gilad gently pulled off Cas's jacket. "Lets get that off you first." Gilad stroked Cas's face. "Now. I want you to correct something you're thinking right now. Stop thinking in terms of me. Think in terms of us."  
"Terms of us?"  
"Don't think of MY pleasures. Think of OUR pleasures."  
Thrawn murmured to Mitty. "I want to do something different tonight."  
"Should I be nervous?" he teased.  
"Perhaps." Thrawn rolled them over so he was on top. "I wondered if you'd permit me...?"  
"Of course. We're meant to equals."  
"H-How do I do?" Cas asked softly.  
"First, I want you to think of what you like and tell me about it. Where do you want me to kiss you?"  
"I... I don't know what I like. It always hurt."  
"Then I'm going to try some things, and you tell me if you like them or not."  
"Okay. I trust you, Gilad."  
Thrawn held up a tube of scented oils. "Are you afraid, Mitty?"  
"No. Well... maybe of the fact that those are scented, but no I'm not."  
Thrawn smirked. "Good." He ground his teeth. "That bastard did enough of that. I intend to be entirely different."  
"Good. You're not like him, and I won't fear you as I did him."  
Thrawn crawled back over to him and kissed him. "I love you."  
Gilad gently kissed at the base of Cas's neck. "Good?" Then the clavicle. "How about this?"  
"Good," he said, his breath hitching a little. He was so sensitive it took Gilad a little by surprise.  
"I'm surprised you're so sensitive. Not that that's meant to be anything against you." He left a line of kisses on his jaw. "I'm glad of it, actually."  
Cas shivered in pleasure, panting softly.  
Thrawn and Mitty lay in a collapsed heap. Mitty was quite asleep in Thrawn's arms and the Chiss was content to hold him as he panted. He stroked his face and tucked his head to his chest, laying his head down on the pillow and falling into a daze. After a moment Thrawn, too, drifted off to sleep.  
Cas and Gilad lay together, tangled in the blankets. Gilad kissed his forehead. "Was it good?"  
Breathess, he nodded.  
Gilad lay down beside him. "I'm glad."  
"Will you... hold me?"  
"Of course, if that's what you want. You've but to ask." He took him in his arms and kissed him.  
Cas kissed him back, still a little clumsy as training hadn't covered that. His lips were petal soft, and Gilad was gentle as he kissed him.  
"Was I the first you wanted? That you gave yourself to?"  
Cas nodded. "Yes."  
Gilad kissed him with a hint more passion. "Thank you."  
"No, thank you."   
He smiled. "You're welcome."   
They were quiet for a while. "I love you," Cas whispered.  
"I love you too."  
Cas snuggled close and drifted off to sleep.  
Gilad smiled down at him and stroked his hair. "You're so cuddly in your sleep..." Cobalt leapt up onto the bed and snuggled close. "...just like a kitten."  
Cas smiled in his sleep.  
Gilad kissed his forehead and fell asleep beside him.


	13. Ren's Attack

He woke in the morning to an odd feeling on his leg. He sat up, waking Cas, and pulled back the blankets. Blood. Cas bolted into the bathroom.  
Gilad looked down at the sheets. Blood? Had he... somehow hurt Cas?  
He quickly went to the bathroom door and knocked. "Cas? Cas, are you all right?"   
"I'm fine. Just a minute."  
Gilad was eaten alive by butterflies before Cas came out.  
He was dressed in clean clothes, his pants a dark brown and a soft looking pine green shirt. He didn't look too bothered by what had happened.  
"What happened, Cas?"  
He blushed lightly. "My bleeding cycle's started."  
"Oh." Gilad blushed. "I see."  
Cas looked down and grimaced at the blood on Gilad's leg. "I'm sorry it got on you. It's rather disgusting."  
Gilad looked down and gave a small yip. "Excuse me." He rushed past Cas into the bathroom to clean it off.  
Cas blushed. "I'm sorry."   
Gilad kissed his cheek. "You can't help your body."   
Cas leaned against him. "Gilad."   
"Hmm?"   
"You told me that people close to Thrawn are more than the surface I see. What makes you more?"  
Gilad chuckled. "Cas, how old do you think I am?"  
"Hmmm. Uh... fifty?"  
"Think more along the lines of eighty."  
Cas turned to stare at him with wide eyes.  
"Yes, no lie here. I've been worked on genetically to make stronger, faster, and better.”  
He paused. "Does my age bother you?"   
Cas shook his head. "Did... did it hurt you?" Cas asked.  
"Not really. I don't remember much of it."  
"Oh." Cas slipped into his arms. "Mmm. You're warm and strong." He brought Gilad's hand up to cradle his throat. "The strength to hurt but will to protect."  
Gilad laughed. "How poetic."  
Cas brought his hand to his cheek and nuzzled his palm.  
Gilad kissed him. "My little kitten."  
“Your kitten?”  
"You act like one. Do you not like it?"  
"I love it," he said kissing his cheek.  
Gilad smiled. "I'm glad."  
"May I give you a nickname?"  
"Of course."  
Cas thought a long moment then snuggled against him a little more. "Bear."  
Gilad sighed and laughed. "Okay. Bear it is."  
"You don't like it, do you?"  
"I think it's cute, Cas. Just like you."  
"Will you kiss me again?"  
"Of course." Gilad did.  
Cas kissed him back. With each kiss he got better at returning it. The week passed with nothing eventful happening. They spent most of their time just relaxing.  
Thrawn and Mitty returned after that, with smiles and pictures and stories to share.  
Gilad and Cas greeted them happily, and the newlyweds noticed how much closer the two were as well.  
In fact, it would have been perfect. If not for that raven in the apple tree. Ren was up to no good.  
He continually pressed Thrawn's buttons as the days went on, and the others feared another fight.  
It happened when they were all gathered in the parlor, drinking tea and discussing the items on Thrawn's agenda.  
No one would remember what Ren said, all they remembered was what happened after. Thrawn snapped. There was no other way of putting it. He attacked Ren, who just barely managed to escape. His rage not diminished, Thrawn grabbed the person closest to him; Cas. Cas didn't a chance to do more than squeak as Thrawn grabbed him by the throat and was viciously kneed in the stomach.  
Gilad shrieked and leapt on Thrawn from behind. Cas forgotten, Thrawn began tearing at his best friend, roaring in rage all the while, upending furniture and destroying rugs.  
Mitty flung himself at Thrawn as well, tackling his legs out from under him, bringing his face down to the floor.  
Thrawn snarled, raked his nails across his love's face and tossed him aside.  
Gilad was thrown through a table and lay still, unconscious.  
Carnelian was there, grabbing Mitty and pulling him out of the room. Coming back for Cas, she put him outside as well. She thrust an iron pike through the handles so no one could get in and faced Thrawn.  
Mitty slowly got to his feet. Cas coughed, and the General was horrified to see specks of blood. He dragged himself to his feet and fled, one arm around his injured stomach.  
Mitty went after him. "Cas!"  
Meanwhile, Thrawn stalked towards Carnelian, his mouth a slavering hole covered in black bile, his eyes bleeding.  
She just stood and watched him come, passive.  
He snarled and charged with blazing speed.  
She waited for the blow, took it, absorbed its force, and let it dissipate through her body.  
He snarled again and struck her once more.  
She did the same, never fighting back, standing passive as a bag of rice, waiting. All through it, she was never harmed. It was as if nothing touched her.  
At last he stopped, panting.  
She reached out one, delicate hand, and soothed blood from his eyes, mixing with tears.  
He broke down, tossing himself onto the ground before her and hugged her about the knees, howling for his father and calling her mother.  
Gilad, dazed, watched it with bemusement.  
This went on until at long last Thrawn had regained control of himself. He looked over his best friend, who was gingerly getting up, his left shoulder dislocated.  
His tears renewed and he sobbed out. "I'm a monster."  
"Damn you, Thrawn. Right now I wish I could agree with you, I want to, but I can't. I know you can't control yourself when that happens," Gilad ground out.  
Thrawn pressed his face back to Carnelian and churred out a last few breaths.  
Gilad limped over and lay his right hand on Thrawn's head. "It's going to take time, but you'll need to earn back their trust," he said, speaking of Mitty and Cas.  
Thrawn thought of the wounds he had inflicted and moaned from deep within.  
Carnelian bent over, soothing his hair back into neatness.  
Meanwhile Cas ran until he collapsed in a field, unable to run anymore with his injury.  
Mitty caught up to him, his face bleeding heavily. He dropped beside Cas and hugged him. "Cas, please, speak to me. Are you okay? Where does it hurt?"  
"Stomach," Cas choked.  
Mitty rolled him over, gently traced his ribs. "You're probably bleeding. Take my neck, we have to go back. We have to get help."  
"No. He's there."  
"Cas, he didn't mean it. Didn't you see? It wasn't Thrawn in there. I don't know who or what it was, but it wasn't our Thrawn."  
Mitty's eyes fell on the dark hand-shaped bruise on Cas's throat. "I don't care. He hurt me."  
Mitty touched the rake-marks and began to sob. "Me too. He hurt me too. He must be... devastated."  
"I want Gilad," Cas choked, his voice filled with pain.  
"They're both back at the Palace, Cas. We have to go back."  
The voices reached them then. "Cas! General!"  
"It must be the guards." Mitty breathed. "We're here!" Hux yelled.  
“Over there!” Someone shouted.  
The people came into veiw, and Hux cursed. "Shit! Who are they, and how do they know us?"  
Cas sat up slightly. "They're not guards?"  
"No. I don't know who they are." Hux chewed his lip. "Take my neck, Cas. We have to run. I don't know why, but we have to run."  
"O-Okay," he whimpered. It was a struggle to get Cas back on his feet, but they managed and fled towards a line of trees. Hux realized it was Gungan territory and prayed there were scouts above water that could help them.  
But what stepped out to meet them was no friendly Gungan.  
"Ren!" Ren approached and pushed Cas from Hux easily. Hux stood straight and tall as the Force User approached. He desperately missed Curry. “Leave us alone, Ren.”  
Ren pulled his mask off, letting his strangely beautiful face and hair fall free. "Armitage. Don't you see what that monster's done to you?" He ran his fingers through the congealing blood.  
Mitty paused then reeled back and punched him with all his might. "Get you hands off me!"  
Ren grabbed his throat and lifted him into the air, lips twisting in rage. "Why you- I come here, to save you, to show you what you've married- and you throw it in my face."  
"Yes."   
A wicked glint came to his eyes. "Fine."   
Cas was lifted by the Force, and Mitty's eyes widened. "No. No, Ren, leave him alone!"  
Ren raised a brow. "Oh? Why should I? He's just a slave. Not even a valuable one.”  
"Please don't hurt him. He's innocent."  
"When did that ever matter to you?"  
"He's my friend."  
"And when did that ever matter. I've seen you send FRIENDS to the front lines and leave them there." He turned to Cas for the first time. "Do you know what he is? What he wants to build?"  
Cas stared at the Dark Jedi with eyes glazed over with pain. "Ren, stop. Leave him alone."  
"He wants to destroy whole planets. Not just one at a time either, no that would be too small. He wants to kill five planets at a time."  
"A-Armitage?" Cas whimpered.  
Hux went limp. "It's true." He whispered. "I did want that, once, but... Not anymore, Cas! Not anymore…"  
"I believe you."  
"Thank you." Hux looked up, his eyes brimming with tears. "Thank you!" He began to struggle horrifically, choking himself in Ren's grip, scratching him. "THRAWN! THRAWN! CARNELIAN! GILAD! VESPER! MATHINS! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE OUT HERE!"  
Ren growled and lunged for him to silence him.  
An answering cry from far nearer to the Palace. "MITTY!"  
Ren snarled and the men surrounded Hux and Cas.  
"HEL-" He was silenced by a blow to the back of the head, knocking him out.  
Thrawn made a baying noise like a hound and his tread was in the meadow, coming fast. Ren and the pirates gathered their prizes and ran for a ship hidden in the trees.  
Thrawn arrived in time to see the ship taking off. "NO!!!" He took a running leap and grabbed onto the ramp, but Ren was waiting and Thrawn, no matter how much mastery he had, or his raw power, was at the disadvantage.  
He was knocked back down, tumbling to the ground below.  
"THRAWN!" Mitty screamed, jerking away from his captors and almost plunging out as well.  
Thrawn fell through three layers of trees and landed on a rock. All the Force padding in the world wasn't going to slow that fall enough.  
Ren caught hold of him and yanked him back in as the ramp closed, and they took off.  
Hux beat Ren with his slender fists. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I NEVER LOVED YOU I COULD NEVER LOVE YOU!"  
Ren pushed him into the wall. "I'm giving you one chance, Armitage. Behave yourself, or your little friend over there will die. Am I clear?"  
Hux shut his mouth, letting his eyes say what he wasn't allowed to.  
"What should we do with pretty boy here?" asked one pirate.  
"He's leverage for this one." Ren gestured to Hux. "He cooperates, Cas here gets to live. He doesn't. He dies. Understood?"  
Armitage nodded, tears in his eyes. "How do you want me then, Ren? Will you have me on my knees or force me to face you? It'll never change anything, no matter how many times you force me to cum."  
"We'll see, Armitage." He turned to the pirate. "He lives... but you may enjoy him until we depart on Anu."  
Armitage scratched him, a long, thick line across his face. "Don't touch him. Don't you dare let them touch him."  
He was shoved into the wall. "You are in no position to make such demands, Armitage. I am taking you to Anu, and once there your little slave friend will be retrained."  
Hux glared daggers at him. "Then you had better tie me up and gag me and use something to cut yourself off from my emotions, my thoughts. I know how to deal with you, Ren. I can and will use it."  
"I'll think of something, I assure you, Armitage. If all else fails I'll have you trained with him."  
"I'd like to see them try." He harked back something nasty into his mouth and spat.  
"Very well." Ren tied him, gagged him, and set him in the next room. Cas was pinned to the table by one of the pirate and being roughly molested, his eyes already going blank even as he cried out in pain.  
Hux struggled against the bonds, his wrists abraiding and bleeding.  
His heart broke as he watched a single tear slide down Cas's face before all emotion disappeared from his young face and eyes. He lowered his head and sobbed, pleading internally.  
At long last the pirates stopped and left. His bonds opened from Ren's use of the Force, but Hux knew he was locked in the room. Cas didn't move, he just stared blankly at the wall.  
Hux had to crawl to him. His ankles were so badly torn from kicking. "Cas..." He pulled himself upright and, swaying like a willow, laid over his middle. "Cas, please speak to me. Please come back..."  
Those empty eyes slowly looked over at him. Recognition... but nothing else.  
Armitage wept. "I'm sorry, Cas! I'm so sorry! Please come back! Please!"  
Ren stood in the doorway suddenly. "And you were willing to defend that with your freedom. Do you want that, Armitage? Do you want to feel nothing as men beat and have their way with you? Don't be a fool, Armitage. Or would you rather I called you Mitty like that disgusting bastard you married?"  
"Don't call me that. I... I'll go with you, but please... please don't give him back to the trainers."  
"You won't fight me? There will be no more name-calling? No mention of that blue bastard at all?"  
"None so long as Cas is safe. Please let me take care of him, and I'll do what you want. Please."  
"No." Cas whispered suddenly.  
"Cas!"  
"Don't let him have you too, Armitage." Cas futiley tried to turn to him. "He's right about me. I'm not worth it."  
"Shut up. Of course you're worth it. You're my best friend."  
"Nobody's worth this..."  
"I won't let you go back to that hell."  
"I don't want you to join me here..."  
"He will go to the trainers for two hours each day then be returned to your care," Ren said.  
"No! He stays out of their hands entirely or I'll never be yours."  
"You will be mine or do you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to kill him, here and now. I'm going to start with his fingers and toes and I'm going to work my way up, breaking every bone in his body. Do you want to see that?"  
"No. Please don't hurt him, Ren."   
"Two hours a day or he dies now. Make your choice, Armitage."  
Hux whimpered and lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Cas." He looked up. "Two hours. No more."  
Ren nodded. "Agreed. Two hours, no more and no less."   
Cas sobbed.  
He pulled Hux into a kiss and pushed him down onto a couch. "In the meantime, we have so much catching up to do!"  
By the time Ren left him alone Hux could hardly move. Even so he determinedly got Cas off the table and onto the couch, where he lay down with him. Cas had stopped responding again, just staring blankly.  
Hux buried his face in his hair and tried not to sob.


	14. Mitty's Torment

The nightmare began in full on Anu. Cas was taken everyday from 1 to 3 and brought back completely withdrawn. Everyday it became harder and harder to coax him back until he finally just stopped coming back. Armitage could get him to drink and eat if he put it in his mouth, but all life and fire were gone.  
If it was horrid for Cas, it was just as terrible for Armitage. Every day, Ren used him like a whore and made him sleep beside him at night. He put him in costumes, painted his face with make-up, even invited someone else over to enjoy him once, but worst were the memories or the loss of them. With every day, he forgot something about Thrawn. It got so bad that he began writing things about him down on scraps of flimsy, drawing schematics of his expressions and smile. Worse, every day he remembered something that hadn't happened. Every memory was twisting slowly, painting Thrawn as abusive, unpredictable, and a monster.  
He knew it Ren's doing, and after a few weeks confronted him over it. That afternoon Cas never returned.  
He spent the day sobbing beneath Ren's bed, the one place the Dark Jedi wouldn't go to try and pull him out from. He didn't know why Ren hated being underneath things and he had never dared use it before, but it was all he had now.  
Morning came, and still no Cas. He knew now. He knew Ren had killed him. His best friend was dead because he couldn't control his own temper and keep his end of the deal.  
He was finally, truly broken. He let himself be used like a doll, treated like a toy, and didn't respond.  
Meanwhile, in a highly secure medical facility, a being opened his eyes for the first time in a month. Rage filled him, but he controlled it. He reached across the stars for what the enemy he sought.  
Thrawn grabbed Ren's mind with ease, twisting it in his hands like play-doh. He dragged knowledge from him of all the horrendous things he had visited on his love and then broke him, possessing his body.  
He forced Ren to batter himself until he couldn't even stand. Then, with Gilad and his team, he left for Anu, determined to end this once and for all.  
He went to Mitty as soon as he entered, finding him laying in bed in an outfit made of gossamer and painted like a pre-Empire Naboo Queen with jewelry to match. He was stained with fluids and blood and so deathly still and quiet...  
"Mitty?" he ask softly in horror.  
Mitty flicked his eyes to him. "He promised a visitor... I didn't think it would be you." He spread his legs. "Go on. I'm ready."  
"What? No, love. We're here to rescue you."   
"Rescue?"   
"Yes. I'll take you away from him so he can't hurt you anymore."  
Mitty looked at him as if he didn't know who he was. "Nobody's coming for me."  
"I did, Mitty. I'm here for you. I promise." He stayed silent then his gaze fell on Gilad. "Captain," he said softly.   
Gilad stepped forward. "Where is Cas, General?"   
"...Dead."  
Thrawn stared at him in shock. "No! No, it can't be... It can't be..."  
Gilad looked stunned. He turned and ran to the window, vomiting out of it. He was sobbing freely when he pulled his head back in. He sank to his knees and screamed. Thrawn looked torn. He wanted desperately to go to his friend, but he wanted to stay with his husband as well.  
Mitty stared at him. "Go on. It's okay. Sometimes, the dream ends here. I like it when it ends here. It doesn't hurt as much."  
Thrawn hesitated then went to Gilad. He was hitting the ground, crying. "No! No! No! No! No! CAS!!!"  
Thrawn dropped to his knees beside him, holding him.  
Gilad struggled for a moment then collapsed, sobbing violently.  
Mitty watched it all with a strange bemusement.  
"What happened?" Thrawn croaked as tears slid down his own face.   
"Ren let the trainers have him for two hours everyday. When I got angry with him one day... he killed him."  
Thrawn shook his head, sobbing. "Why?"  
"He was taking Thrawn from me, but you know that because you're really him. I wish you'd just let the dream end, Ren. I hate it when you drag on."  
"Taking... Mitty, I am Thrawn. Ask me something only Thrawn would know."  
Mitty shook his head. "You know everything I know about Thrawn now. You've twisted him so badly in my head, I can barely tell what's real about him anymore anyway."  
"I am Thrawn, Mitty. How can I prove it?"  
Mitty just laughed, his voice breaking like shattered glass.  
Thrawn desperately bent over and picked him up. "Come on. Let's get you away from this place."  
"By all means. This is always what happens next anyway."  
Mathins carefully pulled Gilad to his feet. Thrawn sent the others a helpless look. He had no idea how to help his love or his friend.  
Carnelian put her hand on his shoulder. "Go to your ship. Tend your love. Be tender and gentle to him."  
"Oh, I forgot you come sometimes." Mitty giggled. "Last time, you brought chocolate. Do you have any on you?"  
Carnelian frowned and patted her pockets. "No, but I do have cherry sours. Will they do?"  
"Sure. You know I love sweets." He accepted the treats and began eating them.  
Thrawn sighed and made his way back to the ship. Mathins followed with Gilad. The Captain was in no shape to continue helping them deal with Ren.  
Thrawn left Ren in Carnelian's hands. She had talents he didn't. She could make him suffer for what would feel like millennia.  
He carried Mitty into his chamber and ran a bath. Mitty seemed to grow more upset as time went on. "Ren, let me wake up. Don't do this to me again. It isn't necessary."  
"Mitty, this is real. I promise."  
Mitty sobbed and tossed his head back into the pillows.  
Mitty looked up as Gilad approached Thrawn, head down. "Gilad?"   
"... Kill me."  
Thrawn stared at him in shock. "No, Gilad, no... I couldn't... No..."  
"He's GONE! Just kill me! Please!" he sobbed anew, clutching at Thrawn desperately.  
But Thrawn had never been a supporter of mercy killing. He simply touched Gilad's temple and caused him to collapse in sleep.  
Mitty giggled. "You almost convinced me, Ren. If Thrawn had actually killed him, I might have believed it."  
"I don't like 'mercy kills', Mitty."  
"Exactly, Ren. Exactly." He looked up. "Oh, is the tub full? Better not let it run over."  
Thrawn shut off the water.  
He went back into the main room and helped Mitty back to his feet. It was a huge bathtub, even had steps leading into it. The water was perfect, just the way Mitty liked it. He tried to guide him in. "Come on, Mitty. Let's get you cleaned up."  
Mitty shook his head looking down into it. "No, Ren. Please, no."  
"It's all right, Mitty. It's just a bath. You need to be cleaned up." He gently lowered him into the warm, soothing water.  
"No! Please! I don't want this! I don't!"  
"Shh... Mitty, what's wrong? Why are you so afraid of a bath?"  
"This is how it always ends, Ren! Thrawn carries me to the bath and gets in with me to make sure I'm well cleaned and not hurt and something happens and we always make love! And then, just as I'm cumming, you wake me up and it'll have been you all along and I'll feel you... I'll feel..." He sobbed.  
"Shhh. This is real this time. You'll see. I promise." Thrawn began to gently clean him. He had to do this, had to show him it was real. Mitty continued to wail and sob as he gently cleaned him and Thrawn came to a decision. "Mitty, I'm going to get in now."  
"W-What?"  
"I'm going to get in, but I'm not going to undress." He slipped in, mentally wincing. "Here I am. In my uniform. Don't you want to scold me for ruining it? Just close your eyes and let me clean you off and when you open them again, you'll see. It's real this time."  
Mitty hesitated then closed his eyes.  
Thrawn gently cleaned him all over, even internally. Then, he gently pulled him out of the tub and wrapped him in mountains of towels. He stripped out of his wet uniform, regretting the soaking boots, and changed into pajamas. "You can open your eyes, Mitty."  
He slowly obeyed. The sight of Thrawn in those ridiculous, stupid, childish teddy-bear pajamas did it. He flung himself into Thrawn's arms and sobbed. "It's really you..."  
Thrawn held him. "Yes, love. It's really me. You're safe now."  
"I was so afraid, Thrawn. He was messing with my memories, making them different. He made me dream of things and I didn't know what was real and what wasn't. He liked to make me think it was you and slap me around or take me dry."  
"Never, my love. Never."   
He began to sob in earnest. "Cas. Oh gods, Cas! I failed him!"  
"No, love. No. Tell me everything."  
Mitty told him the nightmarish tale, from trying to flee the pirates, being caught by Ren, Ren threatening Cas to get him to agree, being forced to watch the pirates rape Cas, the deal to send Cas to the trainers for two hours rather than letting Ren kill him, Cas's withdrawal from everything, confronting Ren, and Cas's death as the result.  
Thrawn was sobbing at the end, holding Mitty and curling around him like a teddy-bear blanket. "Oh, my love... and I was too late to save you..."  
"You fell from almost a quarter mile up. I'm amazed you're alive, love."  
"I only just woke from my coma. I'm sorry, Mitty."   
"Don't. I'm still alive. I just wish you could have saved him, too."  
Thrawn let out a choked sob. "You've such a brilliant mind for detail, Mitty. Do you remember anything we can use at all?"  
"Ren never took Cas to the trainers, one always came for him. They all had dragons tattooed on their inner left wrist. All humans, too."  
"And they were very careful not to speak in front of you, I bet." Thrawn sat up, tapping his bottom lip.  
"Yes. None of them spoke. They just pulled Cas away from me... sometimes by his hair."  
Thrawn winced and pulled Mitty to him. "We'll find them. If we can't have Cas, we will have blood."  
"They're going to pay for what they did to my best friend," Mitty growled.  
Thrawn agreed, snarling. "And Mine."  
Thrawn began digging, seeking the trainers. Carnelian, Mathins, and Vesper scoured the streets for any clues. They would not leave until they had revenge.  



	15. Cuddle Puddle

Carnelian pulled anyone with even a small tattoo like Mitty had described into alleys and left them battered and bleeding. She called attention to herself as a rival "Madam" trying to get them to come out and attempt to do business with her.  
They searched for nearly two weeks before at last they had what they wanted; the location.  
Carnelian led the way, the rest of them disguised as enforcers or prostitutes. She was having a lot of fun in her role, hamming it up with a thick accent.  
They all waited for the signal to fight as they were led deeper into the underground warehouse. They waited eagerly, ready to fight, to kill, to avenge.  
Carnelian took a deep drag on her fake cigarra. "Nice place. Needs some re-decorating, though. Camile, what do you think?"  
"It certainly does," Thrawn agreed.  
"Some new paint, something like red, maybe? A wall-hanging or two on those hooks?"  
He snarled. "Well then, my friends, let’s get started." The group attacked viciously. There were many of the Krayt Perals who came running with weapons, but they fought well. Gilad and Mitty began going through the rooms, killing Kyrats, arresting 'patrons', and freeing the slaves. Gilad entered one room and froze. Tied to the bed... was Cas. He was covered in bruises, blood, and other liquid. His long hair was unevenly hacked off at the base of his neck. His face was pale but his cheeks flushed with fever. His beautiful eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling.  
"Cas!" Gilad gasped, rushing to untie him. In the next room over, Carnelian gave a shriek of glee. She was probably battering someone to death with one of their own limbs.  
Empty eyes turned to him. "Dreaming again," he whispered.  
"No, love. No, I'm here."  
He gently stroked his cheek, and Cas blinked. A bit of light came back to his eyes, a pinprick of hope. "Gilad?"  
"Yes, it's me. Come on, we're going to get out of here.”  
He took off the long coat he wore and gently moved Cas onto his side so he could lay it down then move Cas into it. Then he saw it. The Huttese symbol for 'slave' rested between Cas's shoulder blades, branded into his skin. They would have to take care of that later. For now, he just stroked Cas's hair and took him in his arms gently.  
Thrawn grabbed a pirate and crushed his skull between his palms, fountaining blood.  
The other surrendered, and they were gathered to kneel in a line, an execution line. Thrawn paced before them, drinking in their fear. Then Gilad emerged from one of the rooms... Cas in his arms.  
The slavers were forgotten. He rushed to his friends. "Cas! Gilad!"  
Cas's wearily looked at him. He was alive!  
He hugged them both. "I'm so glad! We all thought you were dead!"  
Carnelian, rolling her eyes, began working her way down the line. "Do you want your share or not? If you don't, I'm happy to take them!"  
"Just a minute," the Emperor said. Cas's skin burned with fever against Thrawn's own skin.  
Thrawn placed a hand on his forehead, sending out comfort and healing through his body.  
Cas leaned into his touch ever so slightly.  
Thrawn smiled down at him. "He needs a medbay, Gilad. Take him back to the ship while we deal with these brutes."  
The Captain nodded. Mitty rose and followed, his desire for revenge overshadowed by his desire to be near his friend.  
Thrawn turned back to the slavers, feeling his blood-lust rise again. He was going to the enjoy this.  
On the ship Cas was given antibiotics and an IV drip to get liquids into him quickly. Once all this was done the medic allowed Gilad and Mitty to bathe him properly. The young General felt a little silly over wanting to cry simply over the hack-job done to Cas's hair, but he wanted to as he gently washed his friend's hair until it was silky smooth again.  
Gilad handed him a pair of scissors and Mitty neatened it up a bit. It wasn't as good as new, but it was close enough.  
Cas was silent though the whole process, never letting one of them out of his sight, as though he feared if he could not see at least one of them they would disappear.  
Mitty hugged him. "Cas... I'm sorry. It's my fault. It's all my fault."  
"Wanted you fight," Cas whispered.  
"I didn't want you to be hurt. I tried, Cas... I tried..."  
Cas lay his head in the hollow of Mitty's neck. "Don't blame you."  
"But it's my fault..."  
"His. Only his."  
Mitty began sobbing.  
Cas didn't move to hug him, but he didn't pull away. He just stayed there, nuzzled into his friend. His breathing was enough to be comforting to Mitty as he felt each breath against his skin, proof that Cas was really here.  
Eventually, he choked out. "I'm sorry..."  
"I know. Still don't blame you."  
Gilad hugged them both, patting Mitty's back and pressing a kiss to Cas' head. "I'm just glad you're both alive."  
Cas was removed from the tub, gently dried off, and lay back in bed. Gilad pushed the other beds up against it, and he and Mitty curled protectively around Cas as he fell asleep, soothing away his nightmares. That was how Thrawn found them when he returned. Thrawn gently climbed on, but hesitated, guilt settling on him. He curled in a ball with his back to the sleeping trio and just stayed there.  
A little later a warm body, still warmer than normal with fever, snuggled against him.  
He sighed and smiled to himself, turning over and cuddling Cas. He reached across to touch Mitty's face, stroking a cheek.  
Mitty smiled, and he and Gilad shifted so the three of them surrounded Cas but in such a way that no matter what way he turned he would be able to see at least one of them at all time.  
Thrawn kissed Mitty's ankle from his spot and settled in.  
On a whim he began humming an old lullaby he remember. Carnelian passed the medbay to see them surrounding Cas, their heads pillowed on each others' legs, Cas currently nestled against Thrawn's much larger form, all of them asleep. Carnelian sighed and crawled up with them, tugging Grenadier's hand to make him join.  
The sleepy protectors shifted to allow them to join, but Cas was never moved, sleeping through it all.  
Mathins came in next, calling his sister along. "Come on, Ves."  
The medic came back to the most unusual sight of this ragtag group of people all piled around his patient, who was wrapped protectively in the Emperor's arms, with Captain Pellaeon and General Hux the closest ones to him aside from the Emperor himself. He shrugged and worked around them. If he thought hard about it, he had seen weirder things.


	16. Thrawn's Quadruplets

When Thrawn woke Cas was laying with his face buried in Gilad's chest. He slowly sat up, noticing the others piled around.  
"Well, this is cozy." He accidentally elbowed Mathins.  
"Ow! It was, sir," he gasped.  
"Sorry, Mathins." He tried to move away, accidentally kicking Carnelian.  
"You clumsy oaf, stop it!" She growled.  
"Sorry." By this time everyone was awake and carefully sitting up. They slipped off the beds as the medic bustled in to check Cas.  
Thrawn was still blushing and sheepish. The only one larger than him was Grenadier and he had had the sense to be as close to the outside of the cuddle puddle as possible.  
"His fever's broken, and his wounds are healing nicely from the bacta treatment. Captain Pellaeon, you may take him from the medbay whenever he is ready. Make sure he drinks plenty of liquids. Bland, soft food for the next week at least, and rub bacta ointment on his wounds for another day, two at the most."  
Grenadier nodded. "I'll have some stuff made when you get there." he hurried off.  
Gilad looked down at Cas. "Ready to go, or do you want to stay for a bit yet?"   
"Go."  
Gilad gathered him in his arms. Mitty and Thrawn escorted them to his quarters.  
Cobalt raced towards them, yowling when he saw and smelled Cas.  
Cas scooped up the growing kitten, hugging it to his chest. "You're so big."  
"He really missed you," Gilad said as he lay them both on the bed. Cas buried his face in the soft, gray fur.  
Thrawn and Mitty held each other, looking at them. Thrawn smiled. "Shall we tell him? Or wait?"  
"Tell him."   
"Tell me what?" Cas asked.  
Thrawn looked up, smiling. "When I was born, my father gave me the organs necessary to carry a child. It takes a great deal of effort to get them going, but... I'm carrying. I'm with child."  
Cas stared. Then he smiled, a real, happy smile. He got up, using Gilad as support, and hugged them.  
Thrawn hugged him back. "He's only a week old now, but so strong already."  
"You already know it's a he?"  
"Well, not really, but one of them is at least, I'm sure of it."  
Mitty turned to stare. He hadn't known THAT. "There's more than one?" he asked.  
"I'm not entirely sure." Thrawn pacified his husband. "But I believe so..."  
Mitty gave Cas a wide eyed looked. "Can I hide with you?" Cas giggled, and it was the most beautiful sound the three had heard in a long time.  
Thrawn sighed crossing his arms. "And this is why I didn't tell you. You never take anything seriously."  
"It did exactly what I wanted it to, love. It made him laugh," Mitty said, kissing Thrawn's cheek.  
Thrawn held his arms at his sides and looked into his face. "I lied. I had a vision and I'm certain: We have four on the way, three boys and a girl, and the girl will be the firstborn."  
Mitty gave a startled squawk.  
"Would you like me to tell you which one will be the most trouble as she grows up? Whoops! There goes that secret!"  
Mitty shakily sat down.  
Thrawn laughed, having gained the upper hand and smirked smugly.  
"I hate you," Mitty said.  
"No, you don't." Thrawn smiled and kissed him. "Are you... you do... want them?"  
"Of course I do!"  
Thrawn looked relieved and settled a hand on Mitty's shoulder.  
The days passed slowly, especially once they returned to Naboo. Gilad gifted Cas with a beautiful, hand-crafted violin. One afternoon Thrawn passing their room and heard Cas playing.  
He stood in the doorway, transfixed for a moment. Then, he went in and sat at Cas's feet to listen. He kept his hands folded over his stomach, where his four were growing, and watched Cas move.  
The music was beautiful, sad, and Cas was pouring his soul into it, pouring his hurt into it.  
Thrawn began to rock, humming along, a counter-melodic line.  
The song ended, and Cas bent to press a kiss to his hair.  
Thrawn hugged him. "It was sad, but beautiful. We should play together. My organ is here, you know."  
"The piano sounds better with the violin."   
"Hmm, all right." Mitty and Gilad found them in the music room, warming up together.  
Mitty nodded to them. "We're in for a treat. Looks like they're going to play a duet."  
Cas's first notes were sharp, clear, and immediately grabbed their attention.  
Thrawn was more subtle at first.  
Gilad and Mitty watched and listened, other coming to listen as well. They were relaxing under the gentle music, when Cas and Thrawn launched into the fast paced beat of the next section.  
Thrawn was grimacing with effort. He must not be very familiar with this piece.  
Cas seemed perfectly as ease, but began tapping his foot in a sort of signal to the Emperor.  
Thrawn nodded, keeping the pace.  
They played with such passion it drew their audience in until at last the final notes faded away.  
Thrawn sat back, breathing heavily. "Not as good as playing the organ, but I still have it."  
Their listeners applauded, and they smiled, bowing. Then Cas raised his violin again. He launched into a fast paced piece no one recognized.  
Thrawn nodded along to it, humming softly.  
He poured his soul into it, swaying gracefully in time with his own playing.  
Gilad had the strangest urge to dance.  
Cas was suddenly no longer standing. He danced about as he played, his hands never faltering as he moved.  
Gilad went to him, joining him. Mitty took Thrawn's hand. The rest of them began finding partners or just dancing alone.  
At last Cas finished, and they began clapping. He smiled and bowed. Gilad went to him. "That was beautiful, love."   
"What is it? I've never heard it before," Thrawn said.   
"I called it 'Dawn of Hope'."   
"You mean you wrote it?" Mitty asked.   
Cas nodded.  
Thrawn smiled and kissed Mitty. "It's called improvisation, my darling. I'll write you something sometime."  
A little later the two couples were relaxing together outside. Cas and Mitty were looking into the nearby pond at the fish. "Gilad."   
"Yes, Thrawn?"   
The Emperor paused then sighed. "Dr. Hardigan, sent me some... surprising results from Cas's blood test."   
"What's wrong? Is he all right?"   
"Yes. The surprise was... his parents."  
"What? His parents?"  
Thrawn nodded. "Cas is actually Daylan Brinack, second son of High Lord Arin Brinack and High Lady Brinack of Anu."  
Gilad was silent for a long moment. "Should we tell him?"  
“That's what I was about to ask you. I believe he should know, but... how do we tell him?"  
"Thrawn... I don't know if you've thought about this, but the High Lord is the king, right?"  
"Technically, yes, but his formal title is High Lord."  
"Then his children would be very well known and searched for if one went missing?"  
"I thought so too, so I went digged. His oldest son, Mirren took Cas out one afternoon and returned home battered and bruised, screaming for the guards that Cas had been take from him by some thugs. They searched for a month with no trace of him."  
"Indeed. A reward offered? At least five times his value as a slave?" Thrawn nodded. "All the guard out looking? The entire city on alert?" Thrawn was silent. "Thrawn, what does it imply if, with all that, they didn't find him?"  
"His brother staged the whole thing."  
"Exactly. Either that, or the entire family was in on it. Maybe we should do some more digging before telling him."  
Thrawn nodded. "Perhaps I could discreetly question the High Lord as well."  
Gilad nodded. "So, we need to pay a trip to Anu. Don't they have some very famous specialists on birth? You could pretend to be looking for one."  
"I wasn't planning on letting that cat out of the bag yet, but very well. It would be helpful anyway."  
Gilad chuckled. "Thrawn, you have four kids in there." He gently poked the spot. "It won't be a secret for long, I assure you."  
"Thank you, Gilad, for reminding me that I'm going to get fat."  
"Not fat... what is it? You're going to bloom."  
"That's just a nice way of saying I'll be fat."   
"... Okay, I've got nothing else."   
Thrawn sighed and looked up as Cas and Mitty came back.  
Mitty hugged his husband. "How are our children, my love?"  
"Fine. Just like when you asked me ten minutes ago."  
"He'll probably only get worse once you start to show," Cas said.  
Thrawn groaned. "I already am, a little. I was looking this morning."  
All three pairs of eyes immediately traveled down.  
"You won't notice because I'm dressed!" He screeched at them.  
"Sorry. That just an automatic reaction," Mitty said.  
"Sure, which is why you're still staring!"  
They all looked away.  
"Thank you." Thrawn got to his feet dignifiedly and walked off.  
"Well that went brilliantly," Mitty sighed.   
"He'll get over it," Gilad assured him.   
Cas leaned against the Captain. "Have you thought about it before, Gilad?"   
"About what, Kitten?"   
"Children?"  
"Occasionally. Not always in a serious way."  
"Would you... want any?"  
"Of course. In time."  
"Okay. In time," Cas repeated, kissing his cheek.  
"In the meantime, how does a trip sound?"  
"Where?"  
"To Anu. Thrawn wants one of their physicians to be his natal caretaker."  
Cas was silent for a moment, and Gilad rubbed his arm. "I won't let anyone hurt you."   
The brunette nodded. "Okay."  
Mitty looked confused, but kept his mouth shut. As far as he knew, Thrawn had been intending to have Carnelian as his midwife and no one else about him.


	17. Meet the Parents

They made the trip, and as was curtesy, Thrawn went to visit High Lord Arin and High Lady Irene.  
He wasn't showing publicly yet, but it would happen within a few weeks. He sighed, patting his little ones and straightened, stepping into the high chamber.  
Arin and Irene were elderly yet still held their ruling positions. They greeted him with careful bows.  
Thrawn looked down his nose at them. Benevolent or not, they still allowed open and public slave markets on their planet. This would not continue, Cas's parents or not, so help him FORCE!  
Mitty set a hand on his arm and he calmed down.  
"Welcome, Your Imperial Majesty. Your presence honors us," Arin said.  
"Thank you, High Lord Arin. It's been a while. I'm glad to see the ECONOMY flourishing." He stared down his nose at the High Lord. They had discussed the Empire's stance already.  
"We eagerly await freedom from those wretched Hutts. While they hang over us, slavery runs rampant."  
Thrawn rolled his eyes. "Gorzo the Hutt should have no further power in this sector. Has another come to take his place?" He knew for a fact no one had, but at the same time he sensed no deceit.  
"We were not made aware of this," Arin said, stunned.  
Thrawn felt a prickle of alarm from a corner of the chamber. "It was done months ago, before my wedding. How could you not have known?"  
"Mirren!" Arin boomed, startling Thrawn at the sheer power in his aging voice.   
Mirren came forward. "Yes, Father."   
"Tell me, why did you not see fit to inform us of the remove of Gorzo?"  
Mirren looked outwardly as surprised as Arin was. "I didn't know, Father. His demands came as usual."  
"The investiage!"   
"Yes, Father. Right away."   
Irene lay a calming hand on her husband's chest. "I will go speak with the Captain, my love. It's time slavery is put to a rest." He nodded, and the High Lady excused herself.  
Thrawn turned to Carnelian and murmured instructions. She nodded, beckoned to half of their stormtroopers and left.  
Before she went, she flashed a look of pure malice towards the retreating lady.  
"Forgive us, Your Imperial Majesty. I do not understand how this happened, but it will be amended," Arin said.  
"You would be wise to do so quickly. I passed three such markets on my way here. I want the traders, anyone buying, and even those who were just looking arrested. I've sent my Enforcer to take care of some of the nobles with power among your guards."  
"Of course. There are many among my very court I would rather enjoy seeing punished for it."   
"Have you not bought slaves yourselves?" Mitty growled.   
"And we freed each of them immediately, Emperor-Consort. Some chose to work as servants and are good friends to us now. All are free, none are expected to owe us anything."  
Thrawn calmed Mitty. There was no lie in the man's words. Still, he stared him down.   
Mitty bared his teeth. "You should have fought. If more people met the slavers with drawn weapons, it would be less of a problem."  
"Perhaps, but please understand. The Hutts are powerful, and I could not resist them for fear of them razing our world and killing my people like mindless cattle."  
"Better than lost children being kidnapped in your streets."  
For once, Thrawn tempered Mitty's zeal. "Mitty. Don't set me off."  
Arin flinched at the dig, the old pain of his lost son surfacing.  
Thrawn nodded. Whether he meant to or not, Mitty had confirmed Arin's innocence. "Forgive my Consort, High Lord. His best friend is a former slave from this world and he is... shall we say, not impressed."  
"I do not believe you would be, nor should you. Please, express my sympathies to your friend."  
"You may express them yourself."  
"Beg your pardon, Your Imperial Majesty?"   
"He will be arriving shortly with my second, Captain Pellaeon."   
"Oh, I see."  
Mitty sighed. "To the reason we came to visit."  
"Ah, yes. I was hoping to see one of your famous pre-birth physcicians about my future heir."  
"Of course, Emperor. I will summon them at once so that you may choose accordingly."  
Thrawn nodded.  
"And, might I say, congratulations."  
"Thank you." Mitty nodded stiffly, still a bit miffed.  
Thrawn patted his shoulder. "Why don't you go see how Carnelian is progressing, Mitty?"  
He sighed. "All right." He kissed Thrawn's cheek and left. Cas and Gilad arrived, hand in hand.  
"Your husband is blooming, Dread Lord. He will be a fine carrier."  
Thrawn laughed. "No, it's not MITTY who's carrying. It's me."  
Arin stared like a stunned carp. He bowed. "I apologize a thousand times, Your Imperial Majesty."  
Thrawn laughed and shook his head. "Permit me to introduce Cas Taylor and Gilad Pelleaon."  
They bowed. "How do you do, Your Highness?" Cas greeted. There was no denying the resemblance.  
Thrawn stepped back and let Arin take him in.  
The old man looked stunned. "It... it cannot be... can it?" he whispered.  
Thrawn nodded. "I'm sorry, Cas." He whispered. "It is, your Majesty."  
"Thrawn, what... what's going on?" Cas asked.  
Thrawn braced him gently. "Cas, we found your parents."  
He stared at the High Lord even as Irene returned. "You... you mean..."  
"Yes, Cas. I would have told you earlier, but I wasn't certain what kind of reception you would get."  
Cas stood there, trembling as he looked between Arin and Irene, seeing his shared features. Then he turned and fled.  
Thrawn sighed. "And I was kinda afraid that would be your reaction."  
Gilad rushed after him. Thrawn turned back to the High Lord and Lady. They were holding each other, Irene openly crying, and Arin with silent tears. "We searched for so long, wanted to search longer... We didn't want to give up on him, but we eventually had to," the old man choked.  
Thrawn sighed. "I have... some difficult things to say to you. You probably won't like them and it will be a shock."  
"Perhaps... we should all sit down," Arin suggested.  
"Indeed. I, for one, could use a stiff drink." He patted his abdomen. "But I'll take fruit juice, if you have it."  
Arin called a nearby servant, who left to get them drinks. They went to the drawing room and sat down.  
Thrawn accepted a chalice of Bribb juice and sipped it, putting order to his thoughts.  
The elderly couple waited, seeming to know that this conversation would bring even more pain.  
"Due to my investigations and my analysis of the situation, as well as observation directly, I believe that your elder son conspired to be rid of your younger one."  
Irene gasped, and Arin went white.  
"Would he have had a reason for this?"  
They exchanged looks. "We should have seen it, Irene." He looked at Thrawn. "Irene and I had begun discussing making Daylan our heir instead of Mirren. He was always too selfish and vain, he would never think of the people before himself. We hoped we could teach Daylan to be the ruler Anu needs."  
Thrawn thought of all the times Palpatine had despaired of his rebellious and intemperate nature as a child and his opinion of the two dropped a few degrees. True or not, it was not a course of action his parent would have been willing to make. "Indeed. And you were incautious and he found out." He set his juice down with a clink. "How he must have hurt."  
Arin sighed. "He was not supposed to know, not before we could ease him into it."   
"Mirren was 18 when we began discussing it, Your Imperial Majesty. He is 16 years older then Daylan."  
"I know that." Thrawn stared at them, showing nothing. "When I was eighteen, I tried to kill my father's aide with a poker."  
"Why on earth..." Irene gasped.  
“Because he was infuriating.” He took up the chalice again. “My point being that, in spite of my rather murderous temper, my Father did not give up on me and here I am.”  
"It was not an easy thing for us to decide, Your Imperial Majesty, but we had to think of what was best for our people. A vain, selfish ruler would only hurt Anu more," Irene said softly.  
"And if he had instead taken up a poker and began beating someone to death?"  
"He would have been arrested as anyone else for such a thing," Arin said firmly.  
"Hypocrite." Thrawn let the delicate chalice drop from his fingers to the marble.  
Irene gasped softly, and a servant rushed to clean it up. "You think I see my family above the law?" Arin asked.  
"I do not think anything, High Lord. I know you see yourself as above the law." He waved off the servant, brushing the rest of them from the room with a flick of will, sealing the doors behind them.  
"And what do you see, Your Imperial Majesty?"   
He stood up, towering over them. “You soften your laws for yourself and your wife readily enough. Clearly, your motives in keeping your eldest from the throne have nothing to do with duty, especially considering that you care nothing for your duties to your people.” He gestured with one hand and Arin sat down quickly. “Your people HATE you, you know. Living here in your palace, enjoying your false sense of self-righteousness, content in the knowledge that YOU cause no one to suffer yourselves. Oh, don’t protest. It would be beneath you. Your Nobles may love you the wealthy may love you, but those have guards either hired or bought to protect their children from snatchers and houses far from the true horrors of the trade.” He gestured to a window over looking the city. “But that leaves out the lower middle class, the poor, and those on the edge of starvation right beneath your noses. While you wait for the EMPIRE to rescue you, your people only see you and your wife living in safety and freedom while mothers wonder if their children will be home from school safely and farmers are snatched from their own homes. You know what I feel when I open myself to the currents of this place?”  
"What?" Arin croaked. "What do you see?"  
“Terror. Horror. Suffering.” Thrawn stomped to the window looking out. “At this moment, a father and mother are drawing lots to sell one of their children to feed the others. A woman is in labor, her twentieth pregnancy and she will not survive it. A man stands over her, waiting to snatch her child. A family of farmers was taken last night and their neighbors just went to see their house.” He turned on them. “You thought you were SAVING lives when you made a deal with the Hutts, but you were just prolonging the agony. All you did was allow yourself and your upper classes this smoldering sphere of comfort where nothing can hurt you. You freed your slaves: Congratulations! It’s only what a common citizen should have done, but you-“ He shook his head, mouth twisting. “-You are a KING! You command the army, the air force, the police! As long as there was breath in your body, you should have been FIGHTING!”  
They bowed under his onslaught, took the abuse, felt the guilt.   
“Not enough that you did not stand in your duties to your people, you failed to stand by your son. Merrin is undoubtedly to blame for some of this, but you CANNOT avoid your responsibility. Not enough that you were willing to put one child aside for another not yet old enough to be proclaimed fit or unfit, you failed to take precautions with him to ensure his safety. You have failed in every way possible: You FAILED your people, you FAILED your children, and you FAILED me in this trust I placed in you. What do you have to say for yourselves?”  
"We are unfit. If you see fit then replace us," Arin said.  
"I should have done it an age ago." Thrawn growled. "If not for my mother's influence, I would have, but even she has abandoned you now. You have seventy two hours to set your affairs in order and find a replacement. If you cannot, I have three candidates lined up. At the end of that time, I want you both out. Out of this Palace, out of this City, and out of sight or nothing will save you from my wrath. Were you not Cas's parents, I would not offer you even this courtesy." He turned his back on them. "You may take your fortune and retire to ONE of your estates in the country, along with what little remains of your family. No matter what happens next, Merrin is guilty of espionage and Imperial Treason and will be dealt with accordingly. Whether Cas even wants to SEE you two after all you have allowed is not my affair. And, Arin? Don't even think of making trouble in any way. After I am done with this city, I do not think you will have many friends left." He stalked from the room, eyes flashing.


	18. Finding Gilad

Meanwhile, Cas ran, his mind racing. He tripped and would have fallen if familiar arms hadn't caught him. He sagged and began to cry in Gilad's arms.  
Gilad hugged him. "Cas, I know it's a shock, but I thought... We thought you would be happy."  
"Why? WHY?! Why was I slave? Didn't they want me?" he sobbed.  
"Yes, that was what we came here to find out. Thrawn sensed your parents and found out they thought you were lost. He would never have revealed you otherwise."  
They turned as Thrawn came up to them.  
Thrawn hugged Cas and sobbed into his shoulder for a long few minutes.  
Cas shot Gilad a startled look.  
Thrawn straightened up, sniffed, and wiped his nose. "I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't mean to surprise you like that. I thought you would be happy."  
Cas grimaced and handed him a handkerchief. "I think I'll be okay, but for the love of Force don't use your sleeve."   
"Yes, Mum," he teased, blowing his nose.  
Gilad looked at Thrawn. "What's happened, Thrawn? Are you all right?"  
"I think I just over-threw the government."  
They stared at him. "Seriously?" Gilad asked.  
"I gave them seventy-two hours to choose a successor and get out."  
"What if... what if they choose me because I'm their son?"  
"Then I'll appoint someone to help you learn the ropes. The way Carnelian is going through the place, soon there won't be many nobles left." He scowled at the fine garden they were in. "Good riddance."  
"I... I want to see them."  
"It's none of my business, but I'm not going with you. I'd just lose it and start throwing furniture. Wouldn't that be fun?" He snarked.  
Cas gave Gilad a pleading look.  
Gilad nodded, taking his hand.  
They went back in and went to the drawing room where Arin and Irene were talking. Irene saw them first and went forward. "Daylan-"   
"Cas. My name is Cas," he said softly.  
Irene's expression saddened. "Cas, then."  
Arin put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Cas is a fine name, and it suits you."   
"Thank you, sir."  
"I suppose it's too late to ask you to call me father then?"  
"Maybe once I get to know you... if I may?"  
"Of course, son. Of course."  
"I... I'm sorry all this happened."   
"Don't be. It's our fault. We should have done more, done better. Perhaps things will get better with a new ruler. We would like to name you our successor," Arin said.  
Gilad, in the corner, stiffened slightly. Of course he had known, but this was happening...  
"I... Thrawn said he'll have someone teach me. I want to help Anu."  
Gilad nodded to himself. Well, it was fitting, and he was eighty-one or so. Did he really need to add cradle-robber to his titles?  
"I'll go tell Thrawn," he said, leaving the small family alone to talk.  
There was scuffling in the corridor outside and Carnelian's high, clear voice over someone's protestations. "-FOR TREASON, KIDNAPPING, CONSPIRACY TO ENSLAVEMENT, ESPIONAGE, NEGLECT OF DUTIES..."  
Gilad kept going. He needed to walk away temporarily so he could do it again permanently.  
At some point, Carnelian fell into step beside him. "I thought you were arresting the older prince and culling out the Nobles?"  
"I did! Then I got bored and left it to Vesper and Mathins."  
"Well I'd like to be alone, Carnelian, if you don't mind?"  
"Of course I mind! You're about to do something stupid!"  
"No, I'm on my way to talk to Thrawn about what the Arin and Irene have decided."  
"That's not the only thing you're going to do."  
"Leave me alone for the love of Force, dammit!"  
Carnelian pretended to consider. "No."  
"I hate you," he snarled as he walked up to Thrawn.   
Thrawn looked between them. "Now what?"   
"She won't leave me alone!"  
"Carnelian?"  
"He's going to break up with Cas because of this moronic inferiority complex that he has going right now. Set him straight."  
"What? Gilad!"   
"I'm a military man, Thrawn, you know that! Consider all the times you tried to get me to retire over the years."  
"He isn't the victimized little creature in there, wondering what's going to happen to him right now!"  
"Cas... will be fine. He can't depend on me for everything all the time, it defeats the purpose of us trying to teach him to be independent."   
"Gilad..."   
"Don't, Thrawn. I've made up my mind. I'm too restless on shore. Chances are I'd leave anyway. I'd rather do it now than later." He walked away.  
Carnelian's "Chase" instincts kicked in and she tackled and sat on him.  
"Get the hell off me!"   
"Carnelian, get off him."  
She glared at Thrawn and he softened his voice. "Mother, get off him. This isn't a choice we can convince him on."  
Carnelian resentfully stood up.  
Gilad rose and left. Thrawn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Everything's so messed up."  
Carnelian was thinking about something. "That's certain." She tapped her lips. "How many stormtroopers do you think it will take to make sure those slavers are purged out?"  
"Two battalions?"  
"More than enough." She stalked off, writing orders on her datapad.  
Thrawn sat down on the nearby bench. "Thrawn?" came Cas's voice a couple minutes later.  
"Hi, Cas. Congratulations."  
"Thanks, I guess. It's a lot to take in."  
"I know. I was the same way when Carnelian told me that I was the Emperor."  
"Why... why do you call her 'mother'?"  
Thrawn sighed. "Long story. Sit down, I'll tell you it."  
Cas sat next to him.  
Thrawn folded his hands and began talking. "When I was very young, my father met a little girl who had run away from an orphanage and smuggled herself to Naboo in a crate of fabric he had ordered. I had been just created and she was thirteen..."  
Carnelian looked into the tank. "He's not much to look at yet."  
"No, but he will be, child. One day he will tower over those around and shake planets with his power."  
"I know." She reached out and tapped the glass. "Hey, kiddo. I'm Carnelian. Have you named him yet?"   
"His name is Thrawn."  
Carnelian stared in at him. "His middle name is Beauregard."  
"Thrawn Beauregard Palpatine." The Sith nodded and touched the glass.  
Carnelian liked to interact with Thrawn as he grew up in the tank. She taught him to read while Palpatine modified his genes and improved him.  
As he grew he desperately wanted out, wanted to be with them.  
She helped Palpatine keep him in, for the most part, but even she had to sleep occasionally, though her bed was in the lab, a nest of scraps of fine cloth and old, rugged blankets.  
At last the long awaited day came when he was taken out of the tank. Immediately he flew into his father, nuzzling into the man.  
Carnelian didn't feel left out. She wasn't even really a parent. Just a stand-in for someone who didn't exist. She set her back against the now-empty tank and called. "Sure! Him first! Totally wasn't me standing here, waiting to see you for HOURS."  
Making a whining sound in the back of his throat, Thrawn tugged Palpatine over so he could hug them both, desperate for as much contact with them as he could get.  
Carnelian, now twenty-two, just chuckled and ruffled up his hair. "Hey, kiddo. Glad to see you too."  
He jumped up, prompting his father to hurriedly catch him and hugged both around the neck. "Mmm. Father. Mother," he purred.  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head, not contradicting him at the moment.  
Palpatine chuckled. "Yes, son, we're here."  
Thrawn peppered their faces with kisses and Carnelian pulled away. "Come on, now. Stop that!"  
He pouted.  
Carnelian shook her head. "Some things you have to learn about me, kiddo. Number one: Don't touch my face or hair. You think I keep it up like this for my health?"  
"Okay, Mother. I'm sorry."  
"Good of you. Now come on, get down and let's go see the world outside this lab."  
Palpatine set Thrawn down, kissing his cheek. "Come on, son."  
As Thrawn grew, he learned why Palpatine had chosen Carnelian to help him raise the boy. She was indestructible. Thrawn could play as rough as he liked and she bounced back, better than ever.  
They were playing in the orchard when Thrawn discovered this after wrestling her out of an apple tree.  
She was the second caregiver he needed. His playmate, his watcher, his mother. He loved her as much as he loved Palpatine. "That's why you call her mother?" Cas asked present day Thrawn.  
"Among other reasons, especially that it annoys her. She and my Father never did define their relationship, but once, before she met Grenadier, I was being... well, a bit whiny and she stood straight and told me: 'How dare you speak to the Dowager Empress like that!'"  
Cas laughed so hard he fell over backwards off the backless bench and into the bushes behind them.  
Thrawn smiled. "Feeling a bit better?"  
"Yeah. Uh... help?"  
Thrawn reached in and pulled him up. "So, you're going to be High Lord of Anu." He nibbled his lip. "Are you angry at me for forcing your parents out of their positions?"  
"No. Anu deserves better. I just hope I can be better."  
Thrawn smiled. "You will be. Carnelian is going to stay here and be your guardian. She'll teach you the things she and father taught me."  
"You'll come visit, right?"  
"Of course. Anu is on a direct course between Naboo and Hutt Space and I'll be making regular trips to Hutt space."  
Cas hugged him. "Is it okay that I think of you as my big brother?"  
"Why not? We're both royalty now."  
"I am? Ew!" Cas teased.  
Thrawn smacked him lightly. "Oh, hush."  
Cas giggled. "It's what little brothers do."   
Mitty walked forwards. "What do little brothers do?"   
"Pester big brother," Cas said.  
Thrawn sighed and wrapped an arm around Mitty, pulling him close and kissing him. "Hey."  
"Hey. Heard you had a big day."  
"Which one of us?"   
"Both of you."  
Thrawn sighed. "Cas's day was bigger than mine."  
"What happened, besides finding out about your parents?"   
"They've named me their successor."  
Mitty smiled. "That's nice. You'll be good at it, Cas, don't worry."  
"I'll miss you guys, though."  
"Hey, we're the Emperor and Consort. It's likely you wouldn't have seen us a lot anyway after a bit!"  
"Guess I'm just used to being around you guys everyday."  
"I know. Us too. It's going to be lonely without you or Gilad."  
"Oh, Thrawn, where is Gilad?"  
"He's... well, he's gone off to sulk, to be honest."  
“Sulk?”  
"He's... He's having an episode Cas. A re-thinking his relationships episode."  
“W-What?”  
"I'm sorry, Cas. I think he's going to break up with you."  
He broke down into confused, hurt tears.  
Thrawn and Mitty hugged him.  
"I thought he loved me," Cas sobbed.  
"I- I'm sorry, Cas.”  
Mitty stood. "Where are you going?"   
"To give him a piece of my mind."  
Thrawn nodded. "Go on. I'll stay with him."  
Mitty stormed off the ship to find Gilad.  



	19. Medic

Carnelian had beaten him to it. He joined her cornering Gilad in a sitting room, arms crossed and expression grim. "Well, you forked this one up royally, Captain."  
"You won't change my mind, either of you."  
"Great. I won't try then." Carnelian pulled out her datapad.  
"I have orders for you, Captain."   
"Yes, General?"   
Mitty sneered. "You WILL attend the coronation. You WILL dance at least once with Cas, and you WILL explain yourself to him. He deserves that much from you at least.”  
Carnelian finished a document. "Seal this, Emperor Consort."  
Mitty glanced it over then did so.  
"Thank you." Carnelian took back the pad. "Following the coronation, you will be assigned to HQ on Naboo in Admiral Darcrooros' entourage."  
"A desk job?" Gilad snarled. "You're assigning me to a pfassking desk job?"  
"Yes I am."   
"Why you..."  
Her voice dropped to an icy, dangerous hiss. "I have every right, Gilad. Not only am I an Agent and therefore your superior, the Emperor Consort just sealed the order."  
He snarled but sat back, fuming.  
She nodded. "That's better." She holstered her datapad. "Alternately, there's an opening here, tracking out pirates and commanding the slave ring blockade. No one's getting out."  
He shook his head. He couldn’t bear to stay.  
"Thought not. Fortunately, I have a perfectly lovely HANDSOME young lord with a commission looking for his first assignment. I think he'll find it quite nice here." She went off, head high and back erect.  
The coronation day arrived, and Gilad joined the in the throne room.  
Thrawn crowned Cas. Since Anu had loyalty to the Empire, he had the authority.  
The crowd cheered, and there was dancing for hours. As the evening wore down Gilad reluctantly approached Cas.  
Cas regarded him.  
He bowed. "Your Highness, may I have this dance?" He slowly took Gilad's hand. "Yes."  
The dance was a quiet, slow waltz.  
They danced without a word, and as it wound down, Gilad danced them out onto a balcony, and Cas turned away from him.  
"Cas..."  
"Why, Gilad? You said you loved me."  
"Cas, I... I just can't. It was different..."  
"Because of this?! If it means losing you I don't want it! Please! Stay with me."  
"Cas, this is your chance to have power, position... I'd never take it from you, but I wasn't meant to live on the ground."  
He started for the door, and Cas grabbed his arm. "Wait."  
Gilad sighed. "No, Cas. I won't stay."  
"One night. Please,... just give me one more night with you."  
GIlad sighed and nodded. "One more. Just one."  
Their lovemaking was slow, tender, drawn out, and when Cas woke in the morning he was gone.  
Thrawn smacked Gilad across the back of the head. "Idiot."  
"Ow! What?!"  
"You know what." He paced away to where Mitty was standing in front of a window and hugged his husband.  
Gilad sighed. As the days passed he missed Cas more and more. He had never been so miserable in all his long life. Two months after their departure from Anu, Thrawn was scrambling to answer his com. The hologram flicked on to show a teary Cas to the Emperor.  
"Cas, what's happened? What's wrong?"  
"Thrawn, I'm pregnant," he sobbed.  
"Who's the father?" He almost kicked himself, of course he knew who! "Are you okay? Do you need me there?" He placed a hand on his own babies.  
Cas nodded desperately, sobbing. "Please. I don't know what to do. Please, big brother."  
"Mitty and I will be there soon. Carnelian will help you until we arrive. Don't worry, Cas."  
Cas cut the call, and Thrawn scrambled to get Mitty.  
Mitty was just as happy and surprised as he was worried. "I hope he doesn't do anything rash."  
"He's scared, Mitty. I could feel it."  
"Then we'd better hurry. He has your mother, but you know she's as good at creating chaos as soothing it."  
"Yes, I know. He's got to be completely overwhelmed by all that's happening with the economy, learning to rule, and then learns this."   
They waited anxiously through the trip, reached the palace, and took the stairs two at time, which still wasn't fast enough for them. Carnelian was opening the door for them, and Thrawn pelted down the hall, sensing his distraught little brother in his bedroom.  
Carnelian sighed. "Never has time to greet his mother."  
Mitty pressed a kiss to her cheek. "It's okay, mom."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Yes, ma'am."   
Thrawn skidded past the door and backtracked. He knocked. "Cas?"   
"Come in," came the teary voice.  
Thrawn came in and hugged him at once. "Come here."  
Cas nestled against him, still crying. The nearly 2 meter tall Cobalt watched from his bed but seemed to understand that Thrawn was going to help his master. "Oh, Cas."   
"Gilad wouldn't answer me," he wept.  
Thrawn's eyes flashed his rage. "What?"  
"I called him first. It's his. I wanted him to know."

"And he wouldn't even pick up? Is he nuts! I'll contact him, lazy son of a bitch and make him hear this!"  
Cas pressed his face into Thrawn's chest. "I don't know what to do."  
"Well, we're both going to be happy. My babies have cousins now, as well as an uncle."  
Cas looked down and sat back. "I didn't even notice you're showing. Wow. What were my eyes doing?"  
"Crying, Cas. Don't worry." Thrawn smiled, putting a hand over the babies. "I can sense each one now, and they sense me back."  
"Aww. I'm happy for you."  
"Thank you."  
Cas sighed. "I don't know how I'm gonna do this. It's so much."  
"Same way I am. How far along?"  
"Two months. Convinced the night of the coronation."  
"Then it's about time you had your first ultrasound."  
"Will you and Mitty come with me?"  
"Of course. He'd be delighted."  
"Okay. The palace has a private medwing, we can do there."  
"I would expect no less. Come on, I'm due for another anyway."  
They left the room, and Mitty met them in the parlor.  
Carnelian was there as well, holding off advisors through her comm and keeping things calm.  
Cas reached out and hugged Mitty.  
Mitty hugged back. "Congratulations."  
"Thanks." Cas led the way to the medwing.


	20. The Wall

A Twi'lek male turned. "Your Highness, and oh, Your Imperial Majesty, what an honor."  
Thrawn nodded. "His highness and I are here for ultrasounds."  
"Ah, I see. If you would..."   
"His Highness first. He has only recently discovered his pregnancy."   
The Twi'lek nodded. "Of course. You do not need to disrobe, Your Highness. Get comfortable on the bed, and I will bring the equipment."  
Thrawn helped Cas up. "Come on. It'll be perfectly fine. It's not invasive."  
Doctor Malachi returned with the equipment. "Now, Your Highness, if you would lift your shirt." Cas obeyed, and because he was naturally quite slim there was already a bit of a rise to his stomach.  
Carnelian climbed the walls. "Oh, I'm so excited. I didn't get to see your first ultrasound, Thrawn. It was very inconsiderate to have it without me-"  
"Uh... what the hell?!"  
"She does that when she gets excited. Just leave her alone." Thrawn dismissed the behavior.  
Cas jumped when Malachi began gently applying the gel.  
Thrawn laughed. "Cold, isn't it?"  
"Yes," Cas said, pinching his arm.  
"Ow!"  
Mitty chuckled.

"All right, Your Highness, watch the screen." Cas looked at the screen, and the image came online. Moments later they saw the tiny form. Cas's eyes were huge.  
Thrawn made a soft noise of awe. "Beautiful."  
Cas reached a trembling hand out to lightly touch the image.  
Mitty hugged him around the shoulders.  
"And now..." Malachi flicked a switch, and the baby's heartbeat filled their ears. Tears came to Cas's eyes as he heard his baby's heart.  
Carnelian rocked in time to the beat, her heels making a click on the ceiling every time she did.  
Malachi smiled. "Would you like printed pictures, Your Highness?" Cas nodded, overcome.  
Thrawn asked if he could have one and Cas agreed.  
Cas was cleaned up and got off the bed. "You're turn, Thrawn," he said.  
Thrawn hopped up easily and Carnelian rushed back down the walls.  
As Thrawn was prepped as guard came in with a datapad. The Emperor felt a rush of pride as Cas became all business, reading over whatever document was there, then nodding to the guard. "Yes, inform them to be ready in two hours, Captain."   
"At once, Your Highness," he said, leaving with a bow.  
Carnelian snarled. "I said no one was to bother you."  
"It's fine. It was needed. It was about my project."  
Carnelian rolled her eyes and shook her head. She turned back to Malachi. "The Emperor please."  
He began the ultrasound.  
The four were quite active for their age, the daughter especially. Thrawn identified her on the screen and proudly told them, "Sometimes, she doesn't want to calm down at night and keeps me up."  
"Ah, little ones will do that, Your Majesty. My wife could tell you stories."  
"I bet she could." He pointed to another. "This one is a screamer. I can hear him whenever a comet passes by."  
"Poor you," Cas said.  
"It becomes wearing. I might just name him Starscream and get it over with."  
"You wouldn't dare." Mitty smacked his wrist gently.  
"I would so," Thrawn said, sticking his tongue out.   
"Be careful, Armitage. He might just to prove you wrong," Cas giggled.  
Mitty groaned.  
Thrawn smiled and pointed again. "This one is always sleeping."  
"Oh, like you wish you could," Mitty said.  
Thrawn groaned. "Carrying them is hard, Mitty!" He pointed to the last. "And this one nearly gave me a heart attack."  
"Why?" Cas, Mitty, and Carnelian asked.  
"His heart stopped beating once. I had to Force it back into shape. Little idiot had curled his umbilical."  
Mitty went white.  
Thrawn nodded and reached out for his husband. "I know, but I saved him and he won't do it again."  
Mitty kissed his head. "They are in good health, Your Majesty, as are you," Malashi said as he cleaned Thrawn off.  
Thrawn nodded. "Thank you, Malachi." He slipped down off the bed.  
"How long?" Carnelian asked suddenly.  
"About six months, Carnelian, don't worry. I'll be here for the birth."  
Carnelian shook her head. "It should happen on Naboo."  
"It should," Cas agreed.  
"Thank you." Carnelian nodded to him, her arms crossed. "I will come to you in five months."  
"Fine. Now, what's this about a project?"   
"You'll see in about two hours, but I need to get ready," Cas said, headed back for his room.   
Thrawn and Mitty looked at Carnelian. "I don't know either. He wouldn't tell me."  
"And you didn't immediately snoop?"  
"Of course I did, but when I saw what it was, I decided it was better left a surprise  
"But... if you saw it...?"  
"I saw it, but it was hardly started when I did, so I don't really know exactly what it is. Besides, he was completely in charge, which was good for him."  
Thrawn sighed. "My own mother turns against me. I hate surprises."  
Cas emerged from his room to greet them an hour later. He was dressed in a regal black tunic accented lightly with silver, a black cape draped over his shoulders, a silver crown on his head, looking every inch the ruler he now was. Captain Marek and five other guards fell into step to flank him. "Come on. Time to go reveal my project," he said to his friends.  
Thrawn got up from the couch. "Well, I am ready for this. Even Carnelian won't tell me what it is."  
Carnelian just examined her fingernails.  
Cas nodded and headed for the carport, his strides precise, confident, his posture straight and regal. Mitty blinked and looked at Thrawn. "Was that... our Cas?"  
"He's improved massively. I've been giving him daily lessons in deportment and the power of posture." Carnelian spoke up.  
"We've noticed," Thrawn said.   
An hour speeder ride to a massive hill in the country. People, press, and camera crews were there as part of the hill was covered with tarps. Guards were stationed at each tarp. Cas stroke across the make-shift stage to the microphone and nodded to the camera crew.   
"This is now live all over Anu," Carnelian told Thrawn and Mitty.  
Thrawn nodded, his Emperor face in place.  
"Ladies and gentleman, people of Anu, you are all aware of the great changes to our world. The attack on slavery. The fight is nearly over." There was a cheer from the crowd. "But still, so many have been lost. I myself was once a slave, and to those of you who were once as I, we are the lucky ones, but not all are so lucky. There have been slavers and masters who would rather see their slaves dead than free. Many of you came forward with the names of people you once knew who died slaves, and today we honor them. They must never be forgotten. Pull down the tarps!" The tarps were pulled down to reveal a massive, glossy black wall built into the hillside. "Upon this wall are all the given names of those who died slaves. Men, women,... children. The ones who did not live to see freedom as some of us have. If there are still more names to be given, please give them to a guard or official so they may be added to the memorial. Don't let them be forgotten. We must never forget the ones who died still shackled by the chains of slavery and pain."  
Carnelian grinned. "Tolda it was a good surprise."  
Thrawn and Mitty raised their hands and clapped. Thrawn shook his head. "It's beautiful."  
The cameras stopped shooting, and Cas went to his friends. There were tears in his eyes.  
Thrawn and Mitty hugged him. Carnelian stood between them and the cameras, blocking their view.  
"So many names," Cas choked.  
"You've done so much, little one." She murmured to him. "Relax."  
Thrawn and Mitty agreed.  
"Is it good, Thrawn? Was this a good choice?"  
"It's lovely, Cas. It'll last for generations. I'll see to it."  
"I just don't want people to forget them."  
"How could they after this?"  
Cas glanced at the press. "Come on. Lets let them have their pictures and videos of the Emperor and Consort walking along the wall with me," he said.  
Thrawn sighed and bared his teeth at them. "I hate cameras."  
"Hey!" Carnelian exclaimed.  
Cas chuckled. "Yeah, me too, but it comes with the territory."  
They walked along the wall. Occasionally, Thrawn would stop and touch a name, heaving deep sighs and remembering titbits.  
So many, too many. At last they reached the end of the wall, and Cas ordered the guards to escort the press away.  
Lord Veragos came hurrying forwards. "High Lord Cas! A beautiful speech sir!"  
"Lord Veragos! Thank you."  
Thrawn looked up. "Veragos? Ah, I remember. Fresh out of the Academy."  
The young man bowed. "That you remember my family's name is an honor, Your Majesty."  
Thrawn waved it off. "It is an honor to have such a loyal family in my service."  
Veragos openly admired Cas. "High Lord, I am hosting a Gala tonight on my warships in honor of the monument. I wondered if you might do me the honor of attending."  
"We'd be delighted." Thrawn replied smoothly. "It will be good for Cas to get out of the house."  
"Certainly, Lord Veragos. I would be my pleasure." He walked away, and Cas headed for the speeder.   
Mitty turned to Thrawn. "Did Cas just FLIRT with him or did I imagine that?"  
Thrawn sighed, looking content. "He's moving on. It's wonderful."  
"But what about... you-know-what?"  
"Hunter Veragos is an illegitimate as well. It would be the height of hypocrisy for him not to accept Cas's child."  
"Oh. Are you still going to rip Gilad a new one?"  
Thrawn snarled. "Of course. And then, I am going to forbid him to leave Naboo. Cas doesn't deserve that kind of torture."


	21. Realization

They returned to the palace and prepared for the gala. Cas dressed in indigo and silver. Mitty was helping him get ready. "I'm actually kinda nervous about the gala, Amritage."  
"Why? You'll do beautifully."  
"I don't know."  
Mitty smirked. "I think you're nervous about seeing Lord Veragos."   
Cas blushed.  
"I knew it! You LIIIKE him!"  
"Well... I don't know him that well."  
"But...?"  
"I want to know him better."  
"Then go and talk to him. Laugh, dance, and have a good time."  
Thrawn came in, so Cas batted his eyes lashes at Mitty. "Will you dance with me, too, Armitage?"  
"If Thrawn allows."  
"Of course, Mitty. I don't think I'll dance a whole lot anyway."  
Mitty laughed. "Then of course I will."  
The gala was filled with music and laughter. Cas and Hunter spent the evening talking, dancing, and laughing.  
Mitty and Thrawn enjoyed themselves too.  
They stayed on Anu for a few days, watching Cas and Hunter grow closer. Hunter was informed of Cas's pregnancy but didn't turn away. Finally the Emperor and Consort returned to Naboo.   
Gilad nearly came unglued when Thrawn slapped the ultrasound picture down in front of him. "What's this?"   
"Your child's ultrasound picture, Gilad. Yours and Cas's."  
Gilad was left sputtering and picked up the picture with trembling hands. "I... I... oh gods..."  
Thrawn nodded and folded his arms. "You're not to go to him. Don't contact him, don't even think of it."  
"What?" he gasped.  
"Don't, Gilad." Mitty put his hands on his shoulders. "Gilad, he's moved on. He's met a wonderful, supportive young man and they're building a relationship."  
Mitty could practically feel the Captain deflate. "I... I hope he can be happy."  
"Carnelian and I will ensure it." Thrawn kept his arms crossed.  
Gilad nodded, and they left him alone. Once alone, he stared down at the ultrasound and stroked the head gently. "I'm sorry... I was such a fool. I... oh, Cas, I miss you so much."  
Carnelian smacked him on the back of the head. "You could have listened to me, but no, you had to find out the hard way.”  
"Shouldn't you be with Cas?"  
"Gilad, I go where I want, when I want."  
He sighed. "I never stopped loving him, though I know that doesn't mean anything now."  
"Yep. You, sir, forked up. You really fragged yourself this time."  
"I know! There's little you could say to tear me down that I haven't said to myself. I'd give anything to undo it."  
"I'd take that if I could, but while Space I can manipulate, Time is trickier. So, what are you going to do?"  
"I don't know. I want to contact him, but Thrawn would probably rip my head off, literally."  
"He's a good boy." She pulled an apple out of nowhere. "I'll tell you what you should do. First, you should apologize and start mending the relationships you haven't broken beyond repair. Mend them, they'll probably mend you."  
He sighed and reached for his repaired comm.  
"Good boy. Now, I gotta get back. Cas is expecting me for a Calculus lesson."  
He sighed and went to find them. They were sitting out in the garden, and Thrawn sensed him approach. Thrawn looked up. He was holding Mitty's hand to a spot on his belly.  
"I... I can come back later," Gilad said, guilty he interrupted.  
Mitty softened. "No, come here. You have to feel this."  
Gilad looked at Thrawn.  
Thrawn looked at Mitty and sighed, jerking his head to beckon him.  
He came over to them, and Mitty quickly guided his hand to feel the soft kicks. "Wow." He smiled at them both. "That's wonderful. I'm happy for you."  
Thrawn hugged him. "I'm sorry. I haven't been a very good friend, have I?"  
"Like I have? I'm sorry, Thrawn, for everything. Gods, I've been the galaxy's biggest idiot."  
"I know." Thrawn sighed. "I know."  
"I miss him. I never should have walked away."  
"Yeah, we know. But what's done is done. You'll find another, don't worry."  
Gilad sighed and returned to his desk.   
Mitty looked at Thrawn. "He still loves Cas."  
"So does Lord Veragos." Thrawn shot back. "Give the kid a chance."  
"I know, no need to get testy, love. It's just... hard seeing him like that is all."  
Thrawn's face saddened. "I know. The last time he looked like that..."  
"What are you talking about?"  
“Mitty, I told you I was kidnapped and mind-wiped into believing I was someone else, right? He had that same determined despair about him. I just hope he doesn't do something foolish."  
"Or when we thought Cas was dead." Thrawn nodded, and they vowed to keep an eye on their friend.   
Cas and Hunter grew closer as the days passed. One evening Thrawn was reading when his com went off. It was Cas. "Hello, little one. How are you?"   
"Thrawn,... I think... I think I still love Gilad."  
Thrawn sighed and face-planted into the book he was reading. "Tell Veragos, don't let him hold out on hope. You'd just be torturing him in the end. Gilad loves you too."  
"He does?"  
"He does."  
"I... I'm going to come to Naboo. I think he and I need to work this out, somehow."  
"Just... Don't leave Veragos confused, okay? Take a page out of Carnelian's book, leave nothing to doubt."  
"I will. I wouldn't do that to him." The call cut, and Cas summoned Veragos to the palace.  
Veragos came in a hurry. "Yes, High Lord? Cas?"  
He sighed. "Hunter, I... this isn't going to work."   
"What? Have I done something to upset you?"   
"No, it's not you. I still love Gilad, and Thrawn just told me that Gilad still loves me. I'm going to go to Naboo to try to work this out somehow. It just wouldn't be fair to you. You deserve better than that."  
Veragos looked stunned for a moment. His eyes teared slightly and he straightened to military form. "Very well. Farewell, High Lord."  
"I'm sorry," Cas said.  
"It's nothing, High Lord." He turned a cold shoulder and stalked away.


	22. Coming Back Together

Gilad looked up from his work at footsteps and jumped to his feet at the sight of Cas standing there, flanked by Thrawn and Mitty.  
He jumped up so fast that he nearly left the floor. "Your Imperial Highness, High Lord, what a surprise."  
Cas walked over to him and slapped him across the face.  
Gilad sat down heavily. "I suppose I deserved that."  
"You son of a bitch! Do you have any idea how miserable I was when you left?!"  
"A bit of one."  
Cas slapped him again. "Then I find out I'm pregnant, and you won't even answer your damn comm!"   
"What? Oh. Oh no. You must have called after it died and erased everything."  
Thrawn and Mitty glanced at each other. Oh.  
Thrawn felt a prick of guilt. No wonder Gilad hadn't answered or called them back. He hadn't known.   
"Then, when I'm moving on I realize I still love you! All I managed to do is hurt a wonderful person because for whatever reason I can't seem to let you go!"  
Gilad stared at him in silence. "Are you going to slap me again?"  
"I want to."  
"Not my question."  
"No, I'm not."  
"Good. Are you here to ask me to come back?"  
"I don't know. Would you even if I did?"  
"Of course. I've been regretting my decision since I made it."  
He was slapped again. "So you didn't do anything sooner?!" Cas screeched.  
"I wasn't allowed to!"  
"He is kinda grounded here, Cas." Carnelian pointed out, tapping away on her datapad.  
Cas whipped around to glare at Thrawn.  
"I had nothing to do with it!"  
Mitty guiltily raised his hand. "I did, and Carnelian."  
Cas and Gilad glared at them. Carnelian refused to look repentant. "The point of discipline is that it's not fun."  
Gilad flinched when Cas touched his stinging his cheek. A soft golden glow came from his hand, and sting faded.  
Thrawn and Mitty's jaws dropped, Carnelian looked unimpressed. "Wondered when you'd figure that out."  
"How did you...?" "I have magic, I just never used it much. I've been learning other spells since moving back to Anu, but as a slave I learned healing spells mostly and spells to help someone sleep."  
"And you never told us?" Thrawn asked.  
"Wasn't relevant. Emperor-Consort, seal this." She handed Mitty the datapad.  
Mitty read it thoroughly. It was a transfer and reassignment order for Veragos.  
He sealed it.  
Carnelian took the pad back and began tapping again.  
"Why didn't you heal yourself after..."   
"It takes a lot of concentration to heal or something could go wrong and make things worse," Cas told Thrawn.  
Carnelian rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Thrawn, you have no training whatsoever to deal with this kind of Force. Suffice to say that the same stuff that makes me indestructible makes him a healer."  
"What else can you do?" Mitty asked curiously.   
Cas stepped away from Gilad and lifted his hands a little. His right hand became a ball of flames and his left was swirling with wintery air and ice.  
"Okay. Remember what I said about showing off? What I said was: Don't do it! Friendly fire is ON!"  
Cas let the spells fade. "I wasn't going to cast them anywhere, calm down. I know how to handle my magic."  
"Yes, I know that." She chuffed. "I also know that you are a twenty-something and inclined to it!"  
"I'm exactly 20, and magic is no laughing matter. I am aware of how dangerous is can be."   
"You can fight with it?" Thrawn asked.   
Cas nodded.  
"It's like the Force, but more spells and more limits, okay? Can we get back on topic? Emperor-Consort, seal this."  
"What now?" Mitty asked looking it over. It was a transfer order for Gilad.  
He sealed it and handed it back.  
She nodded, holstering the datapad. "Captain Pelleaon?"  
"Yes, Ma'am?"  
"New assignment coming in. Three... Two... One..." His datapad pinged.  
He opened it.  
"Get to Anu and take the blockade. I'm assigning Veragos duty in the Outer Rim."  
He looked at Cas, and his heart flew when the High Lord smiled at him.  
"Great. Maybe this can all FINALLY be sorted out and we can get back on track for our AGENDA."  
"Agenda?" Mitty asked.  
"Yes, Emperor-Consort! The thing that allows us to know where we need to be to effectively rule."  
Cas nodded. "I need to leave. Gilad, take your time getting your things." He kissed his cheek. "I'll be waiting."  
Gilad smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'll be there."  
"We'll make this work again,... Bear."  



	23. The Birth of Sonya Grace

"Sure, Kitten. Sure."  
A few months later, they were married and Thrawn was approaching his due date.  
Cas was trying to find time to get away to see him but it was proving quite the challenge.  
Carnelian went instead, hopping between the two palaces with ease.  
Cas, now heavily pregnant himself, finally gave up and sent his apologies to his brother.  
Thrawn accepted his reasons and was far too tired to argue.  
The day before they were born, Carnelian told Cas and left to stay away until after the birth.  
The High Lord and Lord Consort were anxious for the rest of the day, awaiting news. Gilad also worried that the anxiety wouldn't be good for Cas and the baby, whose gender they had wanted to keep a surprise.  
Carnelian eventually popped back in. "All right, you two, come on. Let's go over." She took their hands and leapt.  
It was cold and darkness and falling faster than anything should be able to and then, they were in a quiet, dim room in Thrawn's palace.  
Cas had to take several deep breathes to keep from throwing up.  
He stepped carefully around the swimming-pool sized tub of warm water and to where Thrawn and Mitty were lying, exhausted, on a mattress. Four little bundles beside them.  
Thrawn's red eyes spotted them, and he smiled tiredly. Cas grinned and kissed his cheek. "Congratulations," he said.  
Thrawn gestured to the children and laid a hand on his daughter's head. "Kommisar. The Imperial Dragon." The sons had no such strangeness in their names: "Desmond, Benedict, Nathan."  
"They're beautiful, big brother. I'm sorry we weren't here."  
"It's all right. Carnelian was a very good midwife."  
"I'm so happy for you," Cas gushed.  
Carnelian jumped back in the warmed pool and luxuriated in the warmth. "Easy for you to say. Have you any idea how hard it is to hold him down?"  
"Hold him down?"  
"Hold him down." She confirmed diving.  
Thrawn looked sheepish. "It hurt, okay? Things fly when I'm hurting."  
Cas kissed his cheek again. "It's over now, and you have your beautiful babies."   
Thrawn smiled. "Yes. It was worth it." He kissed Cas's forehead. "It will be calmer for you, since you don't have the Force."   
Cas nodded. "There will be a Templar on hand to Silence my magic if it starts reacting without my control, so yes, it will be calmer."  
Carnelian snarled. "If one of those blasted knights is here, I will not be."  
“It will be safer to have one present than absent, Carnelian. Unless you want me to set the whole room on fire and turn my husband into a popsicle."  
"I could keep your magic silent, but NO, you don't ASK me, do you? You just off and go for one of those absolute tyrants-" While she raged in the background, Thrawn raised a tidal wave behind her and let it fall on her head. "Okay, now that she's stopped for a moment, what's a Templar and what is Silence?"   
"A Templar is a knight trained to deal with mages, magic users like me. They have special abilities that can render a mage unable to use your magic for a time."  
"Ummm... no. I will not be anywhere near one of those either then. I have no idea what could happen."  
Cas sighed. "If it means that much, I will ask her not to come."  
"You don't understand, Cas. Carnelian can shut ME down. If there's something that can shut HER down, I don't want to be anywhere near it."

"No Templar then. I just wanted to make sure it would be safe for others to be around me. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."  
"It's all right. It's her who's going to be spitting mad. She once made me promise that if I heard of any more corruption in the order, I'd outlaw them."  
Gilad put his hands on Cas's shoulders and gently rubbed. Cas smiled down at the quads. "They really are beautiful, Thrawn. With you and Armitage as parents they'll grow into wonderful people."  
Thrawn smiled. "Perhaps when yours is born, one of ours might be betrothed?"  
"It would be an honor. Perhaps one of the boys?" Cas said.  
"Desmond, then. I saw him with a little girl not unlike you once." Thrawn patted the child.  
"Thank you for giving away the surprise."  
Thrawn's face blanked. "Oh, shoot. I keep forgetting."  
Cas chuckled. "It's okay. At least it'll help us decide on a name easier."  
Gilad nodded. "Told you it would be a girl."  
"Shush you." He chuckled. "We should head for home since we made a rather unscheduled departure," Cas said, looking pointed at Carnelian.  
"YOU wanted to see the babies. YOU wanted to be here for the birth. YOU are to blame here."  
"Yes, I wanted to be here, but that didn't mean I wanted to jump from Anu to Naboo is a matter of minutes without any warning to anyone back home."  
She rolled her eyes. “Picky, picky.”  
"Will you take them back home?" Thrawn asked.  
"Of course. Eventually. If they ask nicely."  
"Carnelian, will you please take us home?" Cas asked.  
"Sure, Cas." She dragged herself out of the water and warped them, stretching her spine. "I'm gonna take a nap. See you later." She wandered off, tracking water behind her.  
Cas and Gilad made their way to Cas's study, and Cas sat down on the couch with a groaned. "My feet hurt," he whined.  
Gilad sat at them and began rubbing.  
Cas sighed as he massaged away the ache. "Thank you, Bear."  
“You’re welcome, Kitten.”  
"I'm sorry I've been so bitchy."  
"It's all right, hon. You're pregnant. It's expected."  
Cas lay a hand on his stomach. "Guess we should pick a name for baby girl."  
“How about Edith?”  
"Edith. Hmm. Here, lets do this," Cas said as he fumbled for his datapad. He wrote it down. "We'll list a few names, pick the ones we like best then chose her middle name."  
Gilad wrote a series of very proper, formal names.  
Cas yawned and stretched, his foot digging into Gilad's thigh. " Oops. Sorry, Bear."  
Gilad patted his calf and handed the 'pad back. "There we go. Your turn."  
Cas wrote down 'Liliana', 'Chloe', 'Sophia', 'Isabella', and 'Grace'.  
Gilad compared them to his offerings of "Donna" "Sonya" "Sheila" and "Edith"  
Cas held out his hands. "Help. I can't get up," he laughed.  
Gilad reached out and pulled him to a sitting position.  
Cas kissed him. "My hero," he crooned.  
Gilad laughed and kissed back. "My Kitten."  
Cas looked over the names. "How about Sonya Grace, Gilad?"  
"I like that."  
Cas stroked his stomach. "Hear that, baby? That's your name. Sonya Grace Pellaeon. We can't wait to meet you."  
Gilad leaned over and kissed him. "That goes for me too, Sonya."  
The Imperial Royal Family arrived the day Cas went into labor. By the time they reached the medwing, Cas was in the birthing tub. He had been in labor for several hours, but Thrawn had refused to allow Carnelian to warp them with the quads, so they had come by ship.  
Carnelian, meanwhile, was extremely jumpy and refused to leave the babies behind alone. Her eyes were awake with a nervous light that everyone picked up on.  
Cas gripped Gilad's hand. "Ohhhhhh!" he groaned.  
Carnelian was at his side. "Easy. You're almost there."  
Thrawn knelt beside Gilad, and Cas pried one hand away from his husband to reach for his brother. "Gods, it hurts so bad."  
Thrawn squeezed the hand. "Try to breathe deeply and evenly. Carnelian's good at this."  
"I have been. Ohhh! How did you do it?"  
"Not easily, but at least you don't have four brewing around in there."  
Carnelian checked him. "Show time, little one. Fine what position is most comfortable for you right now and get ready to push."   
Cas released Gilad and Thrawn, turned so he was on his knees, his legs spread, and grabbed them again.  
Carnelian maneuvered for the catch. "Come on, Sonya. Everyone's waiting."  
"Carnelian, please,... can Gilad catch her?" Cas whimpered.  
Carnelian rolled her eyes and took up Gilad's place. "Fine. Get in there, Bear."  
"Cas, are you sure? I don't think-" "Catch your daughter!" Cas snarled.  
Carnelian rolled her eyes. "Come on, you. It's not too hard. Just grab her when she comes out and don't let her hit the floor."  
Gilad settled in behind Cas, and he began to push, squeezing Thrawn and Carnelian's hand.  
Thrawn squeezed back. "Come on, Cas. You can do it."  
He screamed as Sonya's head emerged. "Come on, little brother. Push through it. She'll be here soon."  
Carnelian was clearly ready to spring on the new infant as soon as Gilad caught her. Her frame was tense and her eyes were constantly flicking to the four infants laying nearby as well as the towel she would need to clean Sonya.  
Cas grabbed her arm. "Don't even," he growled before pushing again. It was clear he would have zero tolerance for Sonya to go anywhere besides his arms the minute she was born.  
"And will YOU stimulate her first breath?" She snarled.  
"YES!!!" he screamed, pushing as he answered.  
Carnelian rolled her eyes.  
Cas gave a strangled cry, and Gilad lifted Sonya from the water, handing her to his husband. Cas lay her stomach down in his right arm and rubbed and patted her back. After a moment she coughed then began squealing.   
"Someone found her lungs all right," Thrawn said, grinning.  
Carnelian looked mildly pleased. "You were paying attention to my emergency lessons. Excellent." She handed him the towel.  
Cas kissed her head then sputtered. "Argh! That was dumb. Why'd I do that?"  
Carnelian rolled her eyes and pushed the towel into his hands.  
He gently began to cleaning her off. Gilad shifted so Cas could lean on him. "She's so beautiful, Gilad."  



	24. A Plot Device the Authors Added to Fill the Time

Carnelian, meanwhile, was making for the edge. "Fun as this is, you don't need me anymore and I'm gonna check on the kids."  
"What is up with you?" Thrawn asked.  
"I've been sensing- AIEEEEEEEEEE!" She grabbed one of the guards and bashed him into a wall. "WHICH OF YOU BLIND FOOLS ALLOWED THIS? WHICH ONE?"  
"What the hell, Carnelian?!" Cas screeched.  
"WHO'S TOUCHED THESE CHILDREN? WHO?" She continued her interrogation, Thrawn scrambling out of the water and too his babies. He checked one, then another, then...  
"MITTY! MITTY WHERE'S KOMMISAR?" He held a female child not his own in two hands.  
"I don't know! What's going on?!"   
"CAPTAIN!!!!" The Captain rushed in.   
"Yes, High Lord?"   
"Search high and low, send your men to scour every inch of Anu for the Imperial Princess! Do not rest until she is found!"  
Thrawn turned to Carnelian. "Stop Silence, Mother!"  
Carnelian nodded and released her hold on the room.  
Thrawn clawed at the Force, seeking his baby.  
She was already leaving range. "She's off world!" He fumbled a comm. "Commander Riekan, what ships have left the blockade?"  
"The Avenger, The Harbinger, The Trial-Born, and The Pheonix, Your Majesty."  
"She was on one of them. Call them back!"  
"Right away, sir!"  
Thrawn clutched himself, looking ready to throw up.  
"Thrawn, breathe! They'll get her back."  
Thrawn shook his head, sobbing and pressing into Carnelian, who was wrapped around him and Mitty.  
The Harbinger did not return at the summons and was tracked to Bast, over an old Sith temple.  
Thrawn suited up in ceremonial armor. "I HATE IT, when something like this happens." He had been using rage to cover his grief all that morning.  
Thrawn went to see Cas and Gilad only to find them arguing. "You're not going, Cas!" "The hell I'm not, Gilad! Thrawn and Armitage wouldn't just by and let us go alone if it was Sonya missing, so I'm not letting Thrawn go alone either!"  
Mitty sighed and looked up at Thrawn. "Make sure he's safe, okay?"  
"He'll be fine. I'm coming too."  
"Then let me go, Cas." "No, Gilad. My magic will be more useful to Thrawn."  
Gilad glared at him. "What if you don't come back?"  
"That argument goes both ways, Gilad! I have a better chance because I can cast a shield around myself."  
Gilad sighed. "I'm not talking you out of this, am I?"  
"No."  
"Then make sure you come back." He hugged him fiercely.  
Cas clung to him. "I'll fight like hell to come home."  
Gilad nodded. "Okay. I can't stop you, but you come back."  
"I will. I swear." He kissed him fiercely.  
Thrawn nodded, smiling. "They'll be okay."  
Cas finally stepped back and turned to Thrawn. "I'm ready."  
Thrawn nodded. "Let's head down. I get the feeling it won't be a show to miss."  
The Sith Temple was just as creepy and foreboding as anyone would expect. Thrawn led the way.  
Carnelian was nervy, eyes flicking all about.  
Cas shivered. "Something's not right here."  
"That's certain." Carnelian raised her voice. "Palpatine? Palpatine, where are you?"  
Thrawn froze, his face draining of color.  
Carnelian took his hand, squeezing it. "It's okay. It isn't really him."  
A door opened. "Come," said a voice. Cas shuddered.  
Carnelian strode forwards. "Palpatine?"  
Palpatine stepped into the light. A clone of him, physical age twenty one.  
Thrawn nearly screamed. He trembled and pressed back into Cas, who hugged him.  
Palpatine approached Carnelian and embraced her. "My love." He kissed her on the lips.  
Thrawn made a startled, disgusted squawk.  
Carnelian pushed Palpatine's clone away. "Not in front of the children."  
His golden eyes flicked to Thrawn. "As you wish," he said smoothly.  
Carnelian looked around. "Nice place. Summer home?"  
"Do you like it?"  
"Of course not, Palpatine. You knew I need open spaces. I get nervous on STAR DESTROYERS for Force sakes."  
"Well, I can make changes if you-"   
"Where's my daughter?" Thrawn rasped.  
Carnelian nodded, folding her arms. "That is the point and purpose of this visit, Palpatine. Where is Kommisar?"  
"Ah that's her name. She is safe."   
"Where?! Where's my baby?!"  
"Palpatine. This is kind of serious."  
The clone nodded. "I... I see. She's in one of the towers. I didn't mean to frighten anyone..." He pointed out the door."  
Thrawn moved, but Cas grabbed him. "I'll go. Just in case."  
Palpatine approached his son. "Thrawn... I know it's been a long time."  
"Why did you take my daughter?" he asked as Cas disappeared through the door.  
"I didn't know how else to get your attention."  
"Use the FORCE! Alert me to you! Don't kidnap my baby!"  
Carnelian put a hand on his elbow and gently turned him away. "Don't speak to your father, like that." She took one of his lightsabers off his belt, hiding it in a sleeve.  
"I think I have the right after what he pulled."  
"Shh... Darling, can't you feel it? He doesn't have the Force anymore."  
He sighed and whipped around as Cas emerged with Kommisar in his arms.  
Palpatine's eyes were tearing slightly. "It's true, Thrawn. When I woke up in this body, I couldn't touch the Force anymore. For whatever reason, I'm no longer sensitive."  
"Perhaps that's for the best. You went insane before and used it to do nothing but destroy."  
Palpatine's eyes flashed. "I only meant-"  
Carnelian approached him this time. "Stop it, Thrawn. This won't end well for anyone if you keep this up."  
He sighed and took his daughter from Cas, cuddling her.  
Carnelian looked him in the eye. "We had some good times before the end, huh, Palpatine?"  
"Indeed, my love." Thrawn and Cas internally gagged.  
Carnelian came forwards to embrace him, one arm held funnily. As he met her, she sparked up the lightsaber. Thrawn and Cas watched as his expression went from affectionate to shocked and in pain.  
"I'm sorry." She trembled out.  
"Why?" he choked.  
"You're no better. You came back, but I can sense it. The sickness is still there." She deactivated the blade. "Wait for me this time."  
He crumpled to the ground.  
She brushed her hair back into place. "It's done."  
"...What the hell was that?!" Thrawn exclaimed.  
"Something your father and I agreed to before he went entirely insane." She handed back the blade.  
"So you and he... you were... I think I'm going to barf."  
"How did you not know this? We didn't go to great lengths to hide it."  
"Well apparently I just never thought that much about it."  
Carnelian sighed, looking tired. "Let's go home."  
They couldn't get away fast enough, eager to leave Bast behind. Gilad swept Cas off his feet as he entered the palace back home on Anu.  
Mitty hugged Thrawn and made a fuss over Kommisar. Carnelian retired to her own quarters and Grenadier's soothing arms.  
Cas rushed to see Sonya, picking her up. "Hi, little angel. Were you good for Daddy and Uncle Mitty?"  
Sonya babbled at him.  
He cuddled her as Gilad came into the nursery. "Did she take the bottle all right?"  
"She took it. Everything was fine. What was down there?"  
"... a clone."   
"A clone? Of who?"   
"Palpatine."  
Gilad's jaw dropped. "What? Are you serious?"  
"Yes. He took Kommisar to get Thrawn's attention."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. Carnelian didn't wait for him to explain much, but he was clearly still insane. She killed him.”  
"Remind me never to get on her bad side if she can take down even a clone of the Emperor."  
"He didn't have the Force anymore. I don't know why."  
"Huh. Something to do with the cloning process, I bet." Gilad hugged him. "I'm just glad you're unscathed."  
"Me too." Sonya nuzzled him, and Cas smiled. "Yes, yes, you want to nurse. Papa's home so you probably won't want the bottle."  
Gilad smiled. "I wonder what will happen to us all next."  
"Hopefully something much friendlier," Cas said he let Sonya nurse.  
Thrawn and Mitty, with their four children, did eventually drive the Hutts from existence.  
Anu flourished and became a prosperous world. Cas was loved by his people. Desmond and Sonya were formally betrothed to each other, and Cas and Gilad welcomed twin sons in their family. Time passed as peace settled over the galaxy. Cas and Gilad were happy to surrender their positions to Sonya and Desmond years later, and after the birth of their second grandchild, Cas quietly passed away.  
Carnelian, by this time, had died. In spite of showing no outward signs of aging, she passed in her bed beside her sickly husband. However she would explain Grenadier to Palpatine, she didn't tell.  
Gilad, heartbroken, returned to service under Thrawn, though he often returned to see his children and grandchildren. He told the children stories of his beloved Cas, would spend hours at his grave.  
He passed when his great-great-grandchildren were born.  
Thrawn spent a good deal longer in the world, grieving his friends, his family, and finally his husband in their turn.  
His children found him on Anu, laying at the base of the great memorial wall Cas had erected so long ago, clutching what tokens he had left all who had gone before him.  
Komissar patted his cheek. "See you later, Father."


End file.
